Another dimension
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Por un error en el dispositivo de Irie se trae a un confundido Tsuna de otra dimensión. El Décimo Vongola es bastante diferente a Tsuna ¿Qué esconde? [Fem27] [27] [RE-SUBIDO]
1. Acto I: Blanco

**Another**** Dimension**

_Por un error en el dispositivo de Irie se trae a un confundido Tsuna de otra dimensión. El Décimo Vongola es bastante diferente a Tsuna ¿Qué esconde? [Fem27] [27]_

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_He vuelto con Another Dimension y esta ves en su versión final, si señores, ¡Ya tengo el final listo, escrito y corregido sobre el escritorio! *el escritorio brilla* (?) Antes de que comiencen a leer nuevamente debo agradecer primero a mi querida beta (que yo creo que me quiere lanzar un par de mesas en la cabeza, haha) **Violet** y segundo, a mis antiguos lectores que hicieron esto posible._

_A los nuevos les doy la bienvenida y un "¡Gracias por entrar!"_

_En fin, esta historia cuenta la llegada de un Tsunayoshi de otra dimensión. Irie Shoichi no se lo explica y comienza a sospechar que Byakuran metió manos al asunto, el problema es que puede que ese universo ya haya sido conquistado por el líder de los Millefiore… ¿Qué harán?, ¿El "Tsuna" de ese universo esconde algo?_

* * *

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), OC (original character), posible OOC (out of character) y lenguaje obsceno. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

_Los personajes suelen estar a favor o en contra de la búsqueda. Si la apoyan, se los idealiza simplemente como valientes o puros; si la obstruyen, se los tilda simplemente como infames y cobardes._

_Por consiguiente, todo personaje típico… Suele enfrentar a su contrario moral, como las piezas blancas y negras del ajedrez._

**Anatomy of Cristicism. ****Northrop Frye.**

**Acto I: **Blanco.

_¡Ah!, ¡Kyoko-chan era tan buena!_

_Se había acordado de improviso de Spanner-san y de Shoichi-kun en medio del desayuno, ¡Si hasta incluso se puso dé acuerdo con Haru para hacerles algo de comer y llevarles cambio de ropa! Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por Reborn… que de una patada me había sacado del lugar para ir a dejarles las cosas a los nuevos integrantes de la familia haciendo oídos sordos a mis suplicas, me mando a lo que quedaba de la base Mellone._

_Habíamos llegado ya del pasado y con las pruebas de los arcobalenos pasadas estábamos listos para poder usar las cajas; aunque necesitábamos unos días de descanso, eso nos ponía más ansiosos. Debo admitir que la de Verde y la de Reborn me hicieron un revoltijo en él estomago difícil de superar. Pero bueno, Kyoko-chan y los demás estaban bien, eso era lo más importante. No quiero que ninguna de ellas se vea involucrada en todo esto, quiero que sigan tal como antes. Lo único preocupante ahora era la amenaza del juego contra Byakuran, el Choise, aunque aún no me quedaba del todo claro de seguro Shoichi-kun nos explicaría mejor la próxima vez, eso si Hibari-san y Gokudera-kun no intentaban matarlo primero._

_Reí un poco mientras caminaba._

_Pero había algo que me incomodaba desde que regresamos, y lo peor es que no sabía exactamente lo que era, para que decir cuando me ponía a pensar sobre el asunto, se me venía a la cabeza la cara de Reborn en la mañana cuando estábamos en el desayuno._

_Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda._

_Aquella cara de póquer, si, esa mueca indescifrable me hacía sentir un pánico terrible, de seguro él estaba detrás de todo mi mal presentimiento._

_No, imposible, ¿Qué tendrá planeado Reborn ahora? Sólo pensarlo hacía que tuviera ganas de llorar. ¡Ah!, ¡Que no sea algo que duela por favor!_

_Me calme por un momento analizando mejor la situación, no, era posible que Reborn nos tuviera alguna prueba de Espartanos preparada ahora que estábamos descansando para abrir las cajas Vongola, aparte él parecía tener otras cosas con las que entretenerse –gracias al cielo-. Aun así eso no me calmaba, sentía que algo no estaba bien ¿Y si Byakuran nos atacaba de improviso?, ¡Kyoko-chan y Haru estarían en problemas!, ¡Y que pasaría con-!_

— Vongola

— ¡Hi!

Chilló asustado cayendo al piso de espaldas con una graciosa mueca de espanto mortal debido al susto. Los paquetes de ropa y comida envueltos en tela, como era usual en Japón, cayeron a un lado del décimo Vongola. Spanner y Shoichi le miraron dudosos por algunos segundos para luego echarse a reír, Tsuna se quejo palpando la parte trasera afectada por el golpe.

— ¿Pasa algo Tsunayoshi-_kun_? parecías muy pensativo —se rió un poco el de cabello rojo notando que Tsuna aún no se recuperaba del todo.

— Na-nada, es solo que… —Intentó crear una excusa en su cabeza pero nada muy convincente resulto, decidió evadir el tema— Kyoko-_chan_ y Haru les mandan algo para que coman y…

Sonrió torpemente, el paquete ya no estaba entre sus manos debido a la caída, tuvo que disculparse antes de recoger lo que había tirado al piso. Spanner suspiró un poco de manera pesada, ya veía que el futuro Vongola terminaba enfermo de los nervios antes de llegar a los veinte.

— De seguro Reborn-_san_ le jugo alguna broma antes de venir —Shoichi contestó la pregunta Interna de Spanner, este solo le miró en silencio— Tsunayoshi-_kun_, gracias por traernos comida.

— ¡Y ropa! —contestó Tsuna rápidamente al entregarle los mandados al pelirrojo, con tan mala suerte que tropezó de nuevo cayendo al piso y dejando todo esparramado otra vez— ¡Hi!, ¡Lo siento mucho!

Estaba por agacharse a recoger las cosas cuando Spanner lo detuvo, diciéndole que no se preocupara.

— Lo siento, creo que mejor me voy.

— No te preocupes Vongola, solo trata de no tropezar con los cables al salir.

— ¡Spanner! —le recriminó Shoichi— descuida Tsunayoshi-_kun_, ve tranquilo.

Tsunayoshi le sonrió de manera cansada al antiguo guardián del Millefiore antes de partir rumbo a la base Vongola, no llego a dar ni tres pasos cuando se detuvo un momento a mirar el gran aparato de Irie. La gran maquina blanca que albergaba los cuerpos de sus compañeros en esa época, aquella misma que habían planeado destruir al principio de su ataque.

Tragó en seco, aun seguía esa sensación abrumadora dentro de su cuerpo.

— _Ojalá todo pasara más rápido._

Suspiró comenzando a caminar otra vez para poder ir a la base.

— Shoichi, ¿Tú cambiaste algo en los datos de la computadora?

Tsuna se volteo al instante, hay estaba el indicio de que algo estaba mal, no sabia por que, pero para él esa era una señal de que esperaba. Spanner siguió analizando con la mirada la pantalla de su computadora mientras jugaba de manera nerviosa con el caramelo en su boca.

— No —respondió el muchacho un tanto dudoso acercándose a su compañero—, el último cambio que hicimos fue antes de que llegara Tsunayoshi-_kun_.

— ¿Pasa algo Spanner-_san_? —preguntó el adolescente preocupado retrocediendo un par de pasos antes de detenerse frente al círculo blanco.

— Hay algunos datos que no concuerdan —explicó el ingeniero sin dejar de teclear comandos en su computadora.

— Revisaré que es lo que ocurre —Irie se puso a trabajar.

El ambiente quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas de computador. Tsuna avanzó a paso lento hasta los dos ingenieros y estuvo esperando de manera impaciente a que alguno dijera algo que corroborara su presentimiento.

— Oh, no —Shoichi dio la alerta— creo que pase a llevar unas cuantas teclas por error, lo arreglaré.

— Intentaré hacer algo antes de que empeore.

Nuevamente el silencio. Tsuna alzo su cabeza para fijar su mirada nuevamente en el dispositivo blanco de Irie y para su sorpresa este se comenzó a moverse; la compuerta del centro se abrió, dando paso a la otra indumentaria que también comenzaba a dar vueltas, los pequeños círculos internos que acompañaban a la estructura dieron vueltas sobre el eje central. Tsunayoshi aguanto la respiración por una milésima de segundos antes de sus cuerdas vocales pudieran procesar las palabras que su mente dictaba.

— ¡Se mueve! —gritó apuntando al círculo.

Poco tardaron los demás en fijar su vista en el extraño dispositivo, Spanner le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Shoichi y este se puso a teclear nuevamente en su computadora con desesperación, algo malo pasaba.

— ¡Tsunayoshi-_kun_ atrás!

La voz de Irie sonó desesperada y pronto Tsuna comprendió lo que sucedía. Aquellas mismas luces que veía cuando ellos viajaban en el tiempo aparecieron a su alrededor; el chico retrocedió mientras Spanner tomo su computadora ayudar. Resulto, o al menos eso pensaron cuando las luces se alejaron del Vongola y se instalaron en otra dirección, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos una nube de humo rosa apareció en el lugar dejando notar una figura sentada en el piso.

— ¡…born! —gritó una voz en un matiz de desesperación mientras la nube de humo se esparcía.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se quedo mirando mientras sentía que todo lo que le había preocupado esa mañana estaba frente a sus ojos. Una figura de largo cabello café y con el uniforme de Namimori les miro con confusión.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

La chica les miró, esperando una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_Es bastante flojo el primer capítulo (lo sé, soy mala para las introducciones) y aunque lo edité/corregí nunca logre dar con lo que quería. Espero que no se decepcionen y pasen al siguiente que ya está arriba también._

_En fin, gracias por leer ~_


	2. Acto II: Negro

_¡He aquí el segundo capitulo! Este quedo mejor que el anterior debo decirlo xDDD_

_En fin. Este capitulo abarca la perspectiva del otro "Tsuna" antes de que pasara a la dimensión de nuestro inútil… ¡Disfrútenlo!_

_Agradecimientos especiales a mi grupo **incendiario-suicida** compuesto **por Smokingbomb-Juudaime-Ranaestúpida(yo)** Les agradezco por las ideas chistosas, soy una mujer sin gracia. Haha. Y por supuesto a mi hermosa beta: **Violet** 333_

_Espero que dejen bonitos rw (?)_

* * *

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), OC (original character), posible OOC (out of character) y lenguaje obsceno. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

_Jugada tranquila: jugada que no da jaque, no mata ni supone una amenaza directa… Aparentemente esta jugada concede a las negras una mayor libertad de acción._

**An Illustred Dictionary of Chess. Edward R. Brace.**

**Acto II: **Negro.

_7:30 de la mañana. Residencia Sawada. Japón._

_Otro fastidioso día comenzaba. Al menos debía agradecer el tener que despertar sola y no por obra del señor asesino, quién no me dirigía la palabra desde ayer en la tarde por haber golpeado a ese rubio idiota; así no tenía que estar aguantando su maldita palabrería de: "Tienes que aprender modales", "Deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas, niña estúpida", "Tú serás la que se convertirá en la Décima Vongola"_

_¿Sabe que, querido tutor-autoproclamado?, ¡Aviso de último minuto!, ¡Me importa una mierda!_

_Bajé las escaleras mientras me arreglaba el uniforme, era el ultimo año que me quedaba en la preparatoria Namimori y como siempre nadie podía superarme en cuanto a calificaciones; si todo seguía tal cual entraría a la Universidad de Tokio saltando en un pie y cantando como colegiala enamorada de su joven profesor de ingles._

— ¡Lambo no hagas eso!

_Resoplé con disgusto, ¿otra vez esos mocosos aquí?. Blanqueé los ojos cansada mientras terminaba de arreglarme el uniforme para luego entrar a paso lento hacia la cocina con la cara de pocos amigos que era usual cuando había invitados no deseados en casa. Fulminé con la mirada a todo aquel que alcance a divisar rápidamente. Últimamente la casa se estaba llenando de fenómenos, empezando, claro, por el imbécil de las bombas que se había auto-proclamado mi mano derecha; le seguían los dos niños que solo sabían armar jaleo y comerse todo lo que mi madre preparaba; la enamorada del señor asesino y el niñito ese que hacia rankings con todo lo que había. _

_¡Ah!, ¡Por supuesto!, ¡Pero como olvidar al rubio inútil que se llevó la paliza ayer y a ese niño que era subordinado de mi padre!_

— ¡Tsu-_chan_ que bueno que ya te levantaste!

_Saludó mi madre con su siempre presente alegría. Mi padre era un idiota, dejarla sola tanto tiempo y para mas mantenerla engañada. Odiaba a ese hombre con todas mis fuerzas._

— Buenos días madre, visitas no queridas.

_La mueca de felicidad se deshizo en cuanto pasé la mirada por el resto de los auto-invitados al desayuno, el aire se oprimió y de paso el bullicio también. Mi sonrisa volvió al rostro en cuanto me senté a la mesa._

— ¡Mou!, ¡Tsu-_chan_ no hagas eso que no querrán venir más a desayunar con nosotras! —_recriminó mi madre en tono canturrón mientras seguía sirviendo más y más comida._

— Bu-buenos días… _Juudaime_ —_habló una vocecita tímidamente_.

_Alcé la mirada afilando los ojos hacia la persona implicada. Lo que me faltaba, el imbécil de las bombas también había entrado en la casa; él bajo la cabeza instantáneamente, evitando el contacto visual._

— Vi a Gokudera-_kun_ afuera así que decidí invitarlo a desayunar. Trata mejor a los invitados o me enfadare contigo Tsu-_chan_, aunque tengas buenas calificaciones

_Mi madre sonrió con alegría, en cuanto esta dio la espalda a la mesa le lancé una mirada fulminante al italiano e, ignorando la reprimenda anterior seguí en lo mío. Ella no cumpliría su amenaza de todas formas._

— Te dije que no te quería cerca de mi, ¿Debo decírtelo en italiano acaso para que lo entiendas?

_Le pregunte en un tono burlón, Bianchi me miró a través de sus gafas de aviador._

— _L'odio_

— Tsuyoko, basta

_Una voz grave dio la orden, y solo me quedó suspirar de aburrimiento. Reborn apareció tras mi espalda, tuve que girarme hacía él y levantarme de la mesa para hacerle frente. Atrás, Gokudera había dejado de desayunar mientras Bianchi le miraba apenada._

— _¿Lui viene a avere colazione, signore assassino?_

— Vete a clases, se te hace tarde.

— Encantada, no aguanto un minuto más en esta casa. Adiós madre.

_Me despedí de la única persona que valía la pena en ese sitio y salí campante del comedor. Cerré la puerta con cierta fuerza al salir de la casa, como siempre. Esperando que en la tarde, cuando volviera no estuviera ninguno de ellos en el lugar._

[...]

— Dios… Reborn, perdónala —pidió disculpas la mujer en tono apenado una vez estuvo segura de que su hija no se encontraba cerca—. Ya no se que le pasa, no se como corregirla.

El asesino asintió con tranquilidad, le dio un vistazo a Gokudera para que este también marchara a clases y le diera una mirada a Tsuyoko desde el rango que pudiera. El resto de los presentes continuó con su desayuno en silencio, tal como todas las mañanas luego de que la muchacha atacaba.

— Reborn, ella… —Bianchi comenzó a hablar pero su voz se apago luego de que Nana Sawada saliera de la cocina.

El hombre de sombrero y traje Armani le miro adivinándole el pensamiento por aquella mueca de dolor.

— _Ella no puede ser la Décima Vongola… Lo sé, Bianchi_

Pero tenía que entrenarla para que lo fuera, y aunque a el tampoco le gustara la situación eran ordenes expresas del Noveno. Había entrado en esa casa como tutor personal, no solo para estudios si no que también para el comportamiento... Era la primera vez que Reborn enfrentaba una situación tan compleja, no podía fallar en su encomienda, pero por sobretodo, no podía faltar a el padre de Tsuyoko.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_Sentí unos pasos tras de mi y deduje que debía ser el imbécil de Gokudera, giré un poco para mirar la pena presente en su rostro. No me sentía culpable, él se lo buscaba. Todos se buscaban que los tratase de esa forma, ¿para que se empeñaban en cruzar la línea?, ¿les gustaba ser los peones de un tablero que sin dudas acabaría en jaque tarde o temprano?, pero que masoquistas eran._

_Entré al instituto a paso lento; Hibari entrecerró sus ojos al verme subir las escaleras en dirección a mi salón e hice caso omiso a la advertencia presente en su mirada, el menos que nadie podía intimidarme, después de todo jamás rompía las reglas dentro de su querida escuela. Crucé los pasillos con la sonrisa falsa que acostumbraba a mostrar, algunos alumnos comenzaron a caminar mas rápido a medida que yo me acercaba, los murmullos de "Izaya, ya llegó, ¡corre!" sólo hacían que mi mueca de superioridad se ensanchara aún más._

_Oh si, ese apodo que había pasado a ser mi nombre de pila al lugar donde fuera, pocos eran los que me llamaban por mi verdadero nombre a esas alturas y, obviamente, agradecía la comparación de aquel demonio con mi persona, ¿de verdad resultaba tan repugnante?, por favor, me van a hacer sonrojar._ [1]

— ¡Es Sawada! ¡Yamamoto bájate de la mesa!

_Escuché antes de entrar a mi salón. Era gracioso, yo no era Hibari para que se pusieran ordenados y en fila. En cuanto entré repasé el lugar con la mirada, escaneando a cada uno de los cabizbajos presente para dar con el rostro que buscaba y allí, en una de las esquinas estaba la hermana de Sasagawa junto con su hermano, ¿no se supone que el ya había salido del instituto?, ¿Cómo era que aún lo dejaban entrar? _

— Buenos días Sasagawa-_san_

_Saludé hipócrita al par de hermanos, Kyoko rehuyó la mirada mientras que su hermano me amenazó solo con la vista. Al parecer la niñita todavía seguía triste por lo que le había hecho la tarde del lunes, vamos, habían pasado tres días. Aparte, el corte que le hice le quedaba bastante bien; corto y casi masculino, a ver si de una vez por todas dejaba de lucirse tanto por la escuela._

_Ah sí, como agregado, su hermano ahora me odiaba aún más._

— Aléjate de Kyoko —_advirtió el boxeador_— o no me va a importar si eres mujer.

_Me eché a reír y me quedé un rato mirándole, vaya, vaya… si que estaba enojado. Pero bueno, no tenía intenciones de armarla ahora, así que simplemente avancé hasta mi puesto y me senté para poder leer el libro que traía en el bolso. Hayato se sentó detrás de mi en silencio, unos pasos se acercaron a él._

— ¡Buenos días Gokudera!

_Saludó una voz con alegría desmedida, dios, otro imbécil._

— ¡Aléjate de mi idiota del baseball!

— ¿Para mi no hay saludo, Takeshi-_san_?

Me volteé con una sonrisa juguetona mientras dejaba el libro de lado, el apagó su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo? —pregunté con inocencia.

— Buenos días, Sawada.

_Contestó con frialdad, amplié más mi sonrisa y luego me volteé para seguir leyendo._

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_La hora de almuerzo, por fin mi hora de descanso entre tanta escoria. Pero bueno, había hecho que Yamamoto me dirigiera la palabra y con eso estaba pagada por el día de hoy. Subí hasta la azotea para comer mi almuerzo tranquilamente, nadie subiría allí a esas horas, sabían muy bien que era lo que se encontrarían._

_Lamentablemente mi alegría terminó cuando vi a cierto porte masculino apoyado en una pared, esperándome, al parecer._

— ¿El señor asesino extraña las clases? —_pregunté con burla mientras avanzaba hasta las rejas puestas para la seguridad del alumnado_—. ¿O acaso vio algún objetivo mas joven que Bianchi-_san_?

_El hombre de camisa amarilla me miró a través de la sombra que le brindaba su sombrero negro y avanzó a paso elegante. Le envidiaba de cierta forma, ese porte elegante y aquella intimidante aura la quería para mí._

— Izaya Sawada… ¿No te das cuenta? —_comenzó, le miré dudosa_.

— _Ara_, Reborn-_san _utilizó ese nombre, esto debe ser malo.

— Todos te odian y el único que no lo hace hasta ahora es Gokudera, pero llegará el día en el que el se aburra y…

— Me da igual, no necesito de ellos para hacer lo que quiero —_contesté de forma arrogante mientras me volteaba a verlo, el bajó la cabeza abatido._

— No mereces convertirte en la Décima Vongola.

— ¡Hola! —_Moví las manos_—. ¡Jamás lo quise! No quiero ser parte de la mafia y mucho menos llevar este anillo.

_Alcé mi mano derecha para mostrarle el anillo Vongola que solo Hayato y yo teníamos debido a que los consejeros externos –entre ellos mi padre- y el Noveno Vongola se negaban a entregarnos por falta de más miembros. Reborn volvió a mirarme de manera indescifrable._

— No sé que vio el Noveno en ti.

— Puedes volver a Italia para preguntarle —_le dije al darle completamente la espalda_—, y de paso te llevas al circo de fenómenos que acarreas contigo.

_Silencio… las conversaciones que tenia con mi supuesto tutor siempre llegaban a esa instancia muerta. Y era hay cuando el empezaba con…_

— Vuelve a nacer, _niña estúpida_ —_insultos que no me llegaban_—. Crees que esta muy bien todo lo que haces.

— Nadie te pidió que vinieras —_el iba a comenzar a hablar cuando lo detuve_—. El hombre que tengo por padre no cuenta, ni tampoco el "Noveno".

— Espero que algún día cambies esa estúpida manera de pensar.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso Reborn-san ya se aburrió de mí?, ¡Hazte humo asesino!

_Caminé molesta hacia otro extremo de la azotea, lejos de la mirada de aquel que se decía mi tutor. Ojalá pudiera desaparecer de este mundo, irme para no volver a verles las caras, ¿Ellos me odian?, ¡Y qué!, ¡Yo disfruto verlos sufriendo, amando y volviéndose a deshacer en lágrimas por cosas estúpidas!_

_Sentí que alguien estaba cerca de mi y me voltee molesta esperando que fuera Reborn, pero no… Era un chico pelirrojo con gafas que parecía asustado, un mocoso idiota que había metido sus pies donde no debía. Fruncí el ceño más de lo usual al enfocarlo con la mirada._

— Hey —_le llamé amenazante, el retrocedió espantado_—. ¿Te lo dije no?, aléja...

— ¡Ah!

_Gritó y lanzó algo parecido a una bola que me golpeo en el estomago derribándome al suelo, al instante de la caída vi esferas de color blanco rodearme y una nube de humo rosa cubriéndolo todo. Me sentí desesperada, la voz no me salía y el aire comenzaba a faltar. Lo último que vi antes de entrar en un vórtice negro fue al hombre de traje caro y sombrero caminando hacia la nube de humo que me cubría ya por completo._

— ¡Reborn! —_grité desesperada_.

_La nube de humo se disipaba y estaba por levantarme para masacrar al mocoso infeliz cuando me di cuenta de que el lugar en el que me encontraba no era el mismo. Estaba más oscuro y había una gran cosa redonda blanca pegada a una pared. Un escalofrió. Me quedé arrodillada en el piso mirando todo el lugar, alguien de cabello café como el mío me miraba desde una posición lejana, otro de rubio cabello tenía la misma expresión de desconcierto que el pelirrojo a su lado._

— ¿Dónde estoy? —_fue lo único que mi aturdida y desesperada mente se limito a poner en mis labios._

_¿Qué diablos era esto?_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**[1]** Izaya Orihara, DRRR!

_Gracias por leer y por suscribirse!_


	3. Acto III: Confrontación

_¡He aquí el tercer capítulo! 8'D_

_En fin. Este capitulo abarca la perspectiva del otro "Tsuna" antes de que pasara a la dimensión de nuestro inútil… ¡Disfrútenlo!_

_Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermosa beta: **Violet** quién ha querido golpearme con su mesa varias veces y a mi fiel seguidora **Yuni**, quién ha sido la única que ha comentado hasta ahora. xD_

* * *

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), OC (original character), posible OOC (out of character) y lenguaje obsceno. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

_Siempre hay que estar en condiciones de escoger entre dos alternativas._

**Talleyrand- Estadista francés presente en la revolución.**

**Acto III: **Confrontación.

Mientras la nube de humo se iba despejando Tsuna notó a la figura femenina que emergía de ella. Cabello café hasta media espalda y ojos del mismo color. Por la expresión de su rostro parecía confundida y aterrada. El décimo Vongola decidió acercarse a ella con cuidado pasado los minutos en donde no se dijo palabra. Shoichi no se lo explicaba, pero aquella chica con el uniforme de Namimori era casi idéntica al décimo Vongola, con la única excepción de sus ojos fríos y afilados.

Tsunayoshi estiró su mano hacia ella con lentitud mientras trataba de formular alguna especie de oración en sus labios, estaba confundido.

— ¡Aléjate de mi!

La chica de mediana estatura se echó hacia atrás retrocediendo con sus piernas rápidamente; no lo entendía, en un momento estaba amenazando a un estúpido en la azotea de su escuela y al otro estaba con un montón de personas extrañas. Del terror pasó frialdad, Tsuyoko trató de calmarse para poder pensar con claridad.

— _¡¿Y ahora que hizo Reborn?! ¡Bien tutor-san! ¡Aprendí mi lección, ahora llévame a casa!_ –rogó mentalmente, pero nada, tuvo que decantar por la siguiente salida— ¿Qui-quienes son ustedes?

Se atrevió a preguntar con algo de miedo, el rubio enarqueo una ceja y Shoichi tartamudeo algo poco entendible en respuesta debido a la sorpresa. Aquella mueca de terror impresa en la cara de ella era igual a la de Tsuna cuando Reborn hacia algo sorpresivo.

— Yo soy... Sawada Tsunayoshi —contestó rápidamente Tsuna para poder generar algo de confianza—. ¿Tú eres…?

— ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? —repitió incrédula mirando al chico al rostro. El décimo Vongola pudo ver como la calma de ella se fue al tacho de la basura— ¡No me jodas!, ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! ¿Vongola tiene algo que ver verdad?, ¡Devuélvanme a mi sitio!, ¡Ahora!

Irie se puso blanco antes de mirar a Spanner con la boca abierta.

No, no era posible.

El ingeniero de rojo cabello avanzó lentamente hacia la chica, la analizó con la mirada por unos segundos, trago saliva e hizo la temida pregunta de la cual no quería saber la respuesta.

— ¿Tu nombre es Sawada Tsu...? —dejó la pregunta abierta.

— ¿Sawada? —preguntó ella, a Shoichi se le aliviano el rostro por algunos segundos—. ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?, ¿Tienes algo que ver con ese italiano Reborn, verdad?

Tsuna abrió la boca y no dijo ninguna palabra más, pasaba su mirada de Shoichi a la recién llegada. No entendía una palabra, y su super-intuición le decía que las cosas se iban a poner aún peor de lo que ya estaban.

— …otro universo —murmuró Irie para si, cortando el hilo de pensamientos de cada uno. La chica le miro al igual que Tsuna—. ¡Spanner!, ¡Hay que enviarla devuelta!

El chico de cabello rojo corrió hasta su computadora, y al igual que su compañero comenzó a teclear nuevamente en su computadora, buscaba algo que le ayudara, ella no podía estar aquí, es más... era imposible que ella estuviera en el lugar.

Tsuyoko/Izaya se quedó sentada en el piso mirando el lugar sin verlo realmente, el terror invadía su confundida mente.

_Cálmate… estabas en la azotea conversando con el señor asesino, te enojaste y te fuiste lejos de él. Luego un niño de gafas… momento._

Rió para si misma de manera ligera mientras se ponía de pie con aturdimiento. No, era imposible que en menos de tres segundos que aquel chico pelirrojo de la azotea hubiera madurado casi diez años. De seguro era un mal sueño del que tenia que despertar. Se pellizcó el brazo con fuerza, pero a parte de la mueca de dolor no ocurrió mucho más. El pánico volvió a invadirla.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —no hubo respuesta, solo la mirada turbada de Tsuna—. ¡Oigan!

— No te preocupes, en pocos minutos volverás a donde estabas —contestó rápidamente Shoichi sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

— ¡No estoy preguntando eso!, ¡Quiero irme a casa!, ¡Ahora! —exigió casi de manera histérica—. ¡Explíquenme que sucede!, ¡Hey tú!

Apuntó a Tsuna con su mano, este la miró sin dejar la mueca de sorpresa. El décimo Vongola no entendía lo que ocurría, y no era el único, Spanner estaba confundido también, al parecer el único que trabajaba sabiendo bien lo que hacía realmente era Irie.

— Maldición

Murmuró el de anteojos, no podía hacer funcionar la máquina. Alzo su cabeza y clavo su vista en ella nuevamente, justo en el momento en el que esta se desplomaba en el suelo raso, dándose de lleno contra el concreto.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— ¿Entonces ella…?

Aún estaban en lo que quedaba del laboratorio. Los intentos por devolver a la chica habían sido en vano, el error provocado por el descuido de Shoichi no se pudo volver a repetir en las computadoras.

La viajera inter-dimensional ahora descansaba sobre una camilla cubierta por una sabana blanca, el pánico había sido tan grande en un momento que su conciencia se desconectó de improviso, provocando que cayera al piso desmayada.

— Tendrá que quedarse aquí, por lo menos hasta que encontremos lo que la trajo… completa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Shoichi-_kun_?

— Vongola —Spanner carraspeó un poco para que el menor le prestara atención—. Si entendiera te lo explicaría.

— Tsunayoshi-_kun_, la explicación llegará a su momento —Shoichi continuaba con una tensa sonrisa—. Por ahora será mejor llevarla a un lugar seguro —paseó su mirada a la camilla en donde se encontraba su nueva invitada, notando inmediatamente la mano derecha, allí donde descansaba el anillo Vongola del cielo—. Y de paso conseguir una cadena de Mammon para ella.

Tsuna asintió en silencio mientras desviaba su mirada a la joven de la camilla, había varias cosas que todavía no cabían en su mente, era como si estuviese en un sueño. Se atrevería a preguntar el por que de las cosas si el ambiente no estuviera tan denso, lo mejor sería salir de allí cuanto antes.

— Bien, entonces iré a la base para decirle a Reborn —Tsuna se levantó del piso y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

— Ah, Tsunayoshi-_kun_ —el Vongola se detuvo de improviso, volteándose hacia el ingeniero—. Por ahora no les digas nada a los demás, ¿Bien?

— Umh… claro —asintió algo dudoso para luego retomar su camino.

En cuanto el chico desapareció del lugar Spanner soltó un gran suspiro al aire mientras acomodaba su caramelo, no sabia por que pero todo esto le daba un gran aviso marcado con letras rojas que decía: ¡Hola!, ¡Ella es un problema nuestro ahora!

— Shoichi —el chico de gafas le miró—. ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho de todo esto?

— ¿He? —el pelirrojo, temiendo el hilo de la conversación, se levanto para seguir "trabajando" —. No, claro que no ¡Vamos Spanner, tenemos que seguir!

Shoichi por un momento pensó que era un gran actor, pero la mano sobre su hombro y la mirada de _"no te creo nada"_ le informó que mejor siguiera como ingeniero.

— ¿Qué es eso de que: "otro universo"? Y no, mi mente esta bien —temiendo la próxima pregunta respondió antes de tiempo.

— Es una larga e increíble historia, toma asiento.

Spanner lo hizo calmadamente, Shoichi se sentó en el piso otra vez lanzando un agotador suspiro al aire mientras miraba de reojo a chica en la camilla, todo era culpa de ella y de seguro en algo estaba metido su yo de diez años menor.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— ¡Tsuna-_kun_!

Exclamó Kyoko al verlo por el pasillo, ella y Haru venían desde la lavandería.

— Ah… Kyoko-_chan_, Haru —les saludó con una sonrisa forzada que ellas notaron al acto.

— Tsuna-_san_, ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Haru haciendo su canasto de ropa un poco hacia el lado.

— He —dudó un poco en contestar—. No, nada, ¿Han visto a Reborn?

— Reborn-_chan_ esta con Giannini-_san_ donde siempre —contestó Kyoko con una dulce sonrisa.

Tsuna asintió y partió en silencio a la sala de comando, si no estaba Giannini hay, no sabia donde encontrarlo. Kyoko y Haru se le quedaron mirando.

— Tsuna-_kun_ estaba raro —murmuró Kyoko un tanto preocupada, no era normal verlo así.

— Umh —Haru asintió ante el dilema—. ¡Hahi! ¡Quizás no nos hemos esforzado lo suficiente! —Haru se pateó mentalmente, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de aquello?

— ¡Entonces apresurémonos y preparemos una deliciosa comida para animar a los chicos! —le animó Kyoko con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si! —festejó Haru y apresuraron su paso para llegar a la cocina y terminar con sus deberes.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Tsuna recorría los pasillos mientras trataba de poner todos los datos en su lugar. Primero que nada estaba su mal presentimiento –y esto primero por que ahora no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza-; segundo estaba el error en la maquina de Shoichi-_kun_; le seguía de cerca la aparición de la chica que se parecía –mucho- a él… No sabía por que pero había algo que no le calzaba ¿Ella venía del pasado?, ¿Y si no, entonces de donde?, Aparte, ese nerviosismo de Irie al tratar de devolverla, era más que obvio que ella no debería estar hay pero… ¿El apellido Sawada? Solo lo llevaba su familia.

— _Pero… _

Tsuna levantó su mano para ver el reluciente anillo del cielo que le había costado tantas batallas y que ahora estaba en juego también debido al _Choise_.

_¿Por qué ella también tenía un anillo Vongola?_

— _Oi_, Tsuna.

— _¡Hi!_

Por segunda vez en lo que iba del día Tsuna cayó al piso debido al susto. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo "algo" paranoico.

— ¿_Juudaime_? —preguntó un tanto asustado Giannini, despegando su rostro de la pantalla.

Reborn se le quedó mirando, típico del décimo Vongola, tan asustadizo y eso que ni siquiera el tenía algo que ver… se estaba poniendo blando últimamente.

— ¡Reborn! —reclamó—. ¡No me asustes así!

— No es mi culpa que seas tan niñita.

Acto seguido: el arcobaleno da un salto y patea la cabeza del adolescente con fuerza. Tsuna cae de nuevo al piso entre quejas y para cuando se pone de pie le pide a Giannini que lo deje a solas con Reborn para explicarle lo de la nueva integrante en la base.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

El silencio reinaba en lo que quedaba de la base Mellone, Irie y Spanner esperaban la llegada del décimo Vongola para que se llevara a la chica de hay.

— ¿Y cuando se los dirás? —Spanner rompió el silencio, Irie le miró cansado.

— Ya hablamos sobre eso Spanner, cuando sea tiempo.

El rubio le miró enarqueando una ceja, abrió la boca para hablar pero justo en ese instante Tsuna entro al lugar con un no tan notorio chichón en su cabeza, o al menos eso se quería hacer creer él.

— ¿Vongola? —el de la paleta le miró interrogante.

— No preguntes —le respondió Tsuna al darse cuenta de que miraba su cabeza.

— ¿Viniste solo, Tsunayoshi-_kun_? —preguntó Irie algo confuso al no ver a nadie acompañando al Vongola.

— Eh, me dijiste que no le dijera a los demás.

Spanner suspiró con cansancio mirando a Shoichi, casi culpándolo. Tsuna no lo entendía.

— Entonces... —Irie comenzó rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo—. ¿Cómo la llevarás a tu base? —preguntó el ingeniero apuntando hacia la camilla en la que descansaba Tsuyoko.

Tsuna sabia que había olvidado algo importante.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_Gracias por leer!_


	4. Acto IV: Arrepentimiento

_Cuatro ~_

_Ahora tengo una waifu hermosa que me quita mi tiempo y comparte mi comportamiento dame-Tsuna uvu __Te quiero mucho novio *****reparte gaysidad al mundo*_

_Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermosa beta: **Violet** quién ha querido golpearme con su mesa varias veces._

**Thania22: **gracias por leer y dejar rw!, si, esta Sawada es una completa puta, pero ya verás como cambia con el tiempo. Ouó

**Yuni: **Ay querida no sé como expresar mi agradecimiento y el que sigas leyendo esto después de tanto tiempo 3. Te haré un especial, así que siente la libertad de pedir cualquier cosa!

* * *

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), OC (original character), posible OOC (out of character) y lenguaje obsceno. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

_La diferencia ente ser genio y estúpido, es que el genio tiene limitaciones._

**Anónimo**

**Acto IV: **Arrepentimiento de un genio**.**

— Gracias Spanner-_san_.

— No hay de que Vongola.

Spanner al final había terminado cargando a la chica para llevarla a la base Vongola en sus brazos, ya por más que intentaron despertarla no pudieron. El rubio estaba seguro que alguna vez había leído sobre aquello en Internet, sobre los sueños profundos luego de una tragedia. Decía algo de que la conciencia se apartaba a un lugar de la mente misma para tratar de reordenarse o de paso sumergirse allí por años, muchas veces sin retorno, y esperaba que no fuera así o Shoichi estaría en un grave problema. Ahora el problema para el pelirrojo era inventarles alguna excusa tonta de donde provenía esa chica.

_El Vongola versión femenina_, se burló mentalmente Spanner mirando de reojo al más bajito; pero eso lo tendría que ver el ingeniero pelirrojo, ya que el mismo tenía bastante trabajo que hacer diseñando cosas para ir al _Choise_. Ojalá tuviera un mini-moska que le ayudara, o si, pobre pequeño adorable.

— Por aquí Spanner-_san_, Giannini preparó una camilla para ella por ahora.

Tsuna abrió la puerta para que el rubio entrara sin problemas a la habitación y dejara a la joven sobre la camilla. Cuando estuvo lista y todo en orden ambos salieron de la habitación sin mucha prisa cerrando la puerta tras ellos; Spanner se quedaría para esperar a que la chica se despertara y comprobar que todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado por Shoichi, aparte aprovecharía de investigar lo que estaba haciendo Giannini a estas alturas.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

La suave respiración de Izaya paró de improviso… Abrió un ojo, luego el otro y se incorporo lentamente en la cama, miró el lugar y suspiro cansada luego de que verificara que estaba completamente sola.

— Maldito Friki de anteojos, diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer —soltó molesta al bajarse de la cama para ponerse sus zapatos escolares, aún tenía el uniforme puesto, solo le faltaba el bleizer que estaba sobre la cama—. Gracias a dios me hice la dormida para que me cargaran hasta aquí o hubiera tenido que caminar todo ese trayecto.

Termino de abrocharse los zapatos y se sentó en la cama para meditar.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— _Izaya Sawada._

_Respondió ante la pregunta del chico de anteojos. Mintió, ¿pero que más daba?, todo el mundo le conocía por ese nombre y aquí no se iba a dar el lujo de rebelar su identidad verdadera. Tenía que ser precavida y no confiarse el todo, menos por la apariencia de esos dos._

_Spanner le miró bien y se saco el caramelo de la boca para hablar._

— _Entonces ella es la décima Vongola de otro universo _—_coment__ó__ al aire, Irie asistió_—_. ¿Cómo paso esto?_

— _Quiero volver _—_exigió la ahora Izaya con una mirada fulminante._

— _Escucha, se que es difícil de creer todo lo que te he explicado pero ten paciencia… si cometemos un error podrías salir lastimada _—_la chica le mir__ó__ y luego soltó un suspiro cansado_—_. ¡Ah!, ¡Se supone que los viajes entre universos no son posibles! _—_grit__ó __Shoichi al jalarse del cabello desesperado._

— _¿No parezco suficiente prueba? _—_no supo guardar el sarcasmo._

— _Mmmh _—_medit__ó__ Spanner con el caramelo fuera de sus labios_—_. No nos quedará otra que esperar para ver la solución, Shoichi._

_Izaya miró a ambos chicos de manera incrédula. Todo este asunto era de locos, y aún más que le dijeran que estaba en otro universo paralelo donde su contraparte masculina habitaba… Pero ya que, debía asumirlo y de paso tomar una decisión cuerda respecto al asunto._

— _¿Y que diré cuando me pidan explicaciones? _—_pregunt__ó__ la chica al sentarse en la camilla en la que había estado acostada._

— _Por ahora di que eres… La prima de Tsunayoshi-kun _—_Izaya arqueo una ceja._

— _Que original _—_se burl__ó_—_. ¿alguien más sabrá de esto aparte de ustedes?_

— _Supongo que tendrás que decirle a Reborn-san _—_coment__ó__ Shoichi pensativo._

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— Reborn… —murmuró Izaya con nostalgia.

¿Acaso en este universo también había uno? Todo esto le parecía estúpido, más que estúpido, era ilógico ¿Universos paralelos basados en las decisiones? ¡Bah! ¡Ni que tuviera tres años!

Pero el hecho de que exista el tal Tsunayoshi, su contraparte masculina, hacía que se replanteara la idea… ¿Acaso el seria igual de apático que ella?, lo dudaba, cuando lo vio sinceramente tuvo ganas de golpearlo. Tenía la apariencia de un verdadero perdedor.

Se levantó de la camilla y salió de la habitación en la que estaba encerrada para ir a investigar el lugar. Caminó en silencio por los pasillos memorizándolos rápidamente a pesar de que todos eran iguales, no había ruido alguno y menos ventanas para hacer circular el aire que sentía. Estaba segura que debía ser una especie de base subterránea.

— ¿Dónde me trajeron? —murmuró apoyando su espalda en una pared.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Volteó su cabeza hacía la voz agria y demandante. Un chico un poco más alto que ella y de cabello blanco le fulminaba con sus ojos verdes. Quedó boquiabierta, aquel joven era igual al Hayato Gokudera que ella conocía, claro, exceptuando su extraño color de cabello.

— Te hice una pregunta —repitió mas enojado.

Izaya de repente se sintió herida, lo peor era que no sabía por que. El Hayato de su universo la adoraba aunque ella lo echara a los perros y le tratara poco menos que de basura frente a todos, pero este… La fulminante mirada y el tono agrio al hablar hicieron que algo dentro de ella se hiciera trizas.

— ¡No me-!

Gokudera la tomó del brazo para hacerla avanzar hasta la cocina donde estaban todos, si no le respondía a él de seguro lo tendría que hacer con el décimo. Se volteó un poco para mirarla de reojo mientras le jalaba del brazo… se parecía un poco al décimo, es más, su color de ojos y cabello eran del mismo tono que los de Tsuna. Dudó unos momentos mientras se preguntaba como es que ella había entrado a la base sin ser vista.

¡A lo mejor era la hija del décimo!

Gokudera palideció levemente y luego se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar aquella atrocidad. ¡Por favor!, La chica era lo bastante grande como para que fuera la hija de Tsuna, aparte él como su mano derecha debía saber aquello, o al menos tener noción de las cosas importantes, ¡no era un imbecil como el idiota del baseball!.

— ¡Suéltame! —reclamó Tsuyoko tirando de su brazo con fuerza haciendo retroceder a Gokudera.

— ¡Mujer estúpida, quédate quieta! —gritó furioso.

Otra vez. Las piernas de Tsuyoko temblaron y sintió un escozor detrás de los ojos, le dolía que la tratara así, se sentía humillada, ¡Ella era la única que podía tratar a los demás de esa forma! ¡Acaso el muy imbecil no se daba cuenta!, ¡Este mundo se las iba a pagar con creces!

— ¡_Juudaime_! —gritó Gokudera al entrar a la cocina con la chica de largo cabello café echa un zombi—. ¡Encontré a esta intrusa en los pasillos!

El silencio se hizo en cuanto Gokudera entró con ella a rastras. Tsuyoko se soltó del agarre del italiano con fuerza mientras se sobaba el brazo, el muy infeliz lo pagaría luego. Bajó su cabeza y a través del flequillo le miró como si quisiera ahorcarlo, al parecer funcionó ya que Gokudera podía sentir un leve cosquilleo en el cuello.

— _¡Hahi!_, ¡Gokudera-_san_ esa no es forma de tratar a una dama! —Haru reaccionó al instante avanzando hasta ella—. ¿Estás bien?

La chica de cabello café le miró de forma escéptica… ¿La estaba defendiendo?, ¡Un momento!, ¡Ella era la friki de los disfraces a la que una vez hizo salir desnuda del baño!

— ¡Hey!, ¡Aléjate de la intrusa, mujer estúpida!

— Ven, puedes sentarte con nosotros, Kyoko-_chan_ sirvámosle algo de comida —Haru le habló de manera amable mientras Tsuyoko le miraba casi con la boca abierta.

— Si, Haru-_chan_ —sonrió la aludida.

Tsuyoko se quedo inmóvil mientras Sasagawa avanzaba hasta ella, palideció y las piernas volvieron a temblarle mientras Kyoko le hablaba de manera amable para invitarla a sentarse. Su mente se fue a blanco, no sabía que hacer.

— _¿Kyoko? _—pensó mientras veía al resto de los integrantes de la base con un pánico total presente en su rostro—. _¿Yamamoto Takeshi?, ¿Ryohei Sasagawa?_

Se quedó clavada en Ryohei por algunos momentos, en su dimensión el tenia el cabello azabache, mientras que Hayato de color rojizo... ¿Qué era todo esto?

Aquellos eran las mismas personas que la odiaban en su dimensión… Y como no, no los culpaba, los hacia sentir miserables, pobres y humillados. Pero aquí era diferente, le trataban con una amabilidad increíble para ser una total desconocida para ellos; otra vez ese dolor se apoderó de su garganta, era como si quisiera… no pudo evitar reírse ante lo que estaba pensando: ¿Acaso ella quería llorar? ¡Ja! ¡Si, claro!

Tsuna se levanto del asiento rápidamente y avanzó hasta la joven para sacarla de su estado de parálisis, estaba nervioso ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a todos lo que sucedía? Ni el mismo lo sabía del todo, miró a Reborn y este sonrió como diciéndole: Que esperas, preséntala a la familia.

Tsuna estaba seguro que algún día de estos se iba a vengar de aquel arcobaleno.

— ¡_Io_, Izaya!, ¡Ya despertaste! —le saludó Reborn sobre la mesa, la chica le miró con incredulidad.

— Reborn-_san_… ¿La conoce? —preguntó Gokudera, luego miró a Tsuyoko con cierto desprecio.

— Es una invitada de _Dame_ -Tsuna —respondió el arcobaleno con una sonrisa, el resto del grupo se volteó hacía el mencionado pidiendo una explicación.

— He… Yo…

Tsuna sintió como las miradas le presionaban, se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

— Soy Sawada Izaya —la voz de la de cabello color café se hizo oír, el resto la miró-. Y la verdad no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo llegué a este lugar.

Se presentó la chica con una sonrisa mientras el resto le miraba con incredulidad. Spanner se pegó en la frente con la mano y luego se levantó del asiento captando la atención de todos, tenía que arreglar el asunto rápido antes de que comenzaran a pedir explicaciones que no estaba dispuesto a dar.

— Ella es la prima de Vongola en esta época —explicó el ingeniero—. Le pedimos a su jefe que la protegiera, ya que esta en peligro al ser su familiar.

Tsuna quedó hecho papel mientras el rostro de los demás se llenaba de una gran sonrisa. ¡La prima de Tsuna en esta época!, ¡Que bien!, ¿Y desde cuando que el tenía una prima?, ¡Es más!, ¿Acaso ella no había aparecido gracias a la maquina de Irie?

— Ah… —tartamudeó con una inocente mueca en el rostro—. ¿Reborn?... ¡Gokudera-_kun_! ¡No hagas eso!

— ¡_Juudaime_, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —Gokudera se daba cabezazos contra el piso debido a su gravísimo error, Tsuna trataba de detenerlo sin mayores resultados.

— ¡Hahi!, ¡Un gusto Izaya-_san_! —rió Haru mientras el rubor se hacia presente en sus mejillas-. Haru Miura.

— Que bien, un pariente de Tsuna-_kun_ en el futuro —rió Kyoko—. Soy Sasagawa Kyoko.

— ¡Que extremo Tsuna! ¡No nos habías dicho que tenías un pariente!

— ¡Jaja! ¡Y enserio que se parece a ti, Tsuna! —Yamamoto se levanto de la mesa y se acercó a saludar—. Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, puedes decirme Yamamoto —le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Un gusto Yamamoto, Miura-_san_ y Sasagawa-_san_ —sonrió la chica cálidamente, Yamamoto se sintió algo extraño—. espero que nos llevemos bien.

Tsuna ve como todos se presentan ante su supuesta pariente. De alguna manera se sentía incomodo con su presencia, su súper intuición le dice que algo anda mal con ella… es como si escondiera algo.

— Primo-_san_ —Izaya llama la atención de Tsuna, este sale de sus pensamientos—, tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con usted y Reborn-_san_.

— Amh… bien –contestó algo dudoso.

— Ya aclaré todo con el Vongola y con Reborn —explicó Spanner al acercarse, la chica le sonrió-. Volveré a trabajar.

— Contamos contigo Spanner —el arcobaleno sonrió.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— Que bueno es tener a una familiar de Tsuna-_san_ aquí.

— Es bueno saber quienes son los amigos de Tsunayoshi-_kun_ —sonrió Izaya.

Las chicas caminaban en dirección a la habitación que le habían preparado a Izaya cuando llegó. Kyoko y Haru por alguna extraña razón se habían pegado magnéticamente a ella.

— Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos —sonrió la adolescente de cabello café al tomar el pomo de la puerta—. Descansaré un poco, gracias por acompañarme.

— Bien Izaya-_san_, estaremos en la cocina. Nos avisas si necesitas algo —le indicó Kyoko, la chica hizo una leve reverencia para luego entrar a la habitación—. Umh...

— ¿Pasa algo, Kyoko-_chan_? —preguntó Haru mirando la expresión de su amiga.

— La prima de Tsuna-_kun_ es muy simpática.

— Yo también lo creo… ¡Deberíamos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida!

— ¡Que buena idea, Haru-_chan_! ¡Hay Decirles a los chicos!

La Vongola se encontraba apoyada en la puerta, escuchando claramente como las dos chicas se alejaban del lugar entre risas.

No lo entendía.

En este universo estaban todas las personas a las que ella les había hecho daño, aquellas que la odian con tanta fuerza y que solo querían que ella desapareciera de su vida, sin embargo aquí, solo eran amables con ella. ¿Qué había pasado con ese odio?, ¿Y que era esa amabilidad con gente extraña?, ¿Eran todos estúpidos?

Lo repudiaba.

Quizás la vida –por que el destino podía llevar a diferentes universos paralelos- le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para cambiar o enmendar los errores; después de todo, de alguna manera había llegado ese gracias a alguna razón. ¿Castigo de su tutor quizá?, lo dudaba mucho la verdad.

Río un poco, era estúpido si no aprovechaba las oportunidades, aparte de eso tenía que vengarse por lo que Gokudera le había vez solo debía experimentar para ver lo que pasaba si cambiaba de actitud, después de todo la mejor arma del ser humano es la adaptabilidad y eso se lo había enseñado Reborn.

_Oh._

Sonrió con malicia, aparentaría ser buena con todos y en el momento menos esperado hacerles daño de alguna forma, ¡Si hasta podía llegar a hacer cosas que su universo no podría!

_La diferencia ente ser genio y estúpido, es que el genio tiene limitaciones_.

Y aquí no estaba limitada ya que ellos no la conocían del todo.

_Demonio, así le llamaban algunos de Namimori… La demonio Izaya._

Pero...

La sonrisa se le apagó en cuanto el dolor en el pecho comenzó a aumentar, no es que estuviera herida, había algo que le molestaba, era un escozor en la garganta y ojos, lo mismo que le pasó cuando el Gokudera de aquí le grito furioso.

Se sentía herida, aunque le costara reconocerlo.

Tsuyoko caminó hacía la cama como si nada hubiese pasado por su cabeza. Su cuerpo otra vez había logrado entrar en ese estado de pánico en el que no es posible refrenar las lágrimas que empiezan a escapársele veloces. Le gustaría no sollozar, pero no puede evitarlo por más que quiera, y lo sabía, no era la primera vez que estaba así.

Una parte de su corazón se había apagado de pronto, un vacío enorme se abre de repente en su interior. Y ecos lejanos de su voz, sus carcajadas, sus palabras agrias, momentos, pasiones, deseos y sueños.

_Plaf._

Todo se desvanece en un instante. Había sido como un disparo, pum. Un pato al amanecer y un disparo de fusil. Un cristal esmerilado y una pedrada repentina. Un niño en bicicleta que cae con las manos por delante y se las lastima. Dolor, eso era, dolor intenso causado por su culpa. Por no querer estar al lado del contable de los sentimientos, el contable del amor, el hábil comerciante que logra hacerte ahorrar una sonrisa. Qué tristeza. ¿Era así como se sentían los demás ante sus desagradables comentarios y su impecable presencia? Izaya se echa en la cama como un joven zombi, abrazando su cuerpo a la almohada.

Lloró. Por suerte, nadie la ha visto, de otro modo se hubiesen dado cuenta de inmediato de cuál era su verdadero problema: Arrepentimiento, dolor. Uno que no se cura fácilmente, para ello no existen medicinas ni remedios, no se sabe cuándo pasará, ni siquiera se sabe cuánto duele. Sólo el tiempo lo cura, mucho tiempo, porque cuanto mayor ha sido la grandeza de su orgullo tanto más largo resulta el sufrimiento cuando éste se acaba.

Era como en las matemáticas: se trataba de magnitudes directamente proporcionales. Matemática sentimental; por desgracia en esa materia, Izaya jamás podría sacar un diez.

La tristeza la consume presurosa, la soledad hace que aquellas lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia salgan aún más rápido. Un demonio no llora, un demonio no sufre, un demonio no ríe, estaba consiente de ello, pero a pesar de todo ella sabia que era mas humana de lo que pensaba.

_Débil, débil, débil_.

Aquellas despreciables palabras inundaban su mente como si fuera un vaso a punto de rebasarse, una llave abierta de debilidad se vaciaba en su cuerpo, una válvula de escape sin causa se abría de pronto. Débil, eso es lo que era. Una humana débil.

_Humana_.

Su mente le aplicaba una jugarreta echándole a la cara lo débil que estaba siendo.

Izaya ahogo un grito en su garganta mientras las lágrimas caían sin compasión alguna por sus mejillas. Parecía que su mente se había desconectado, golpeaba la pared insaciablemente sin importarle que sus manos comenzaran a sangrar, podía jurar que ni siquiera le dolía, simplemente quería, más bien, necesitaba descargar esa frustración.

Las gotas corrían a cada lado de su rostro, comenzando desde sus cafecillos y comunes ojos. Pasando por sus pómulos hasta llegar a su mentón cayendo como llovizna al piso.

Parpadeó, al parecer había tomado conciencia de su estado. Estaba confundida, fue entonces cuando su mente se volvió a conectar con su cuerpo. Era el claro ejemplo de una estatua, inmóvil. Solo podía verse su respiración pausada y un rió de lagrimas caer por su pálido rostro. No sabía cuando se había levantado de la cama y se había acercado a la pared, no sabia cuando sus manos habían comenzado a sangrar de aquella manera, dejando sus puños marcados en la pared de color damasco. Era como si un horrible asesinato hubiese ocurrido allí.

Un grito desgarrador.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

El ingeniero pelirrojo vio entrar a su amigo por la puerta con su típico paso ligero, más, algo había en el que no le gustaba del todo. Tragó un poco de saliva antes de preguntar con voz cortada_._

— ¿Spanner?

El aludido le miró luego de sentarse frente a su computadora.

— ¿Le dijiste a Reborn-_san_ sobre Izaya?.

— No.

Shoichi comenzó a ponerse blanco, el rubio se quitó la paleta de fresa de los labios.

— Eso es algo que debes decirle tú, solo le dije que era la prima de Vongola y que debían cuidarla.

— Pero... ¿Y el anillo Vongola?, ¿Qué le dijiste de él?

— Que era un plan del Vongola mayor y que tú sabías el resto de la historia.

Irie Shoichi comenzaba a considerarse hombre muerto.

— Por cierto Shoichi... ¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan? —le preguntó de manera inocente, el otro ingeniero le miró con duda— para ir a dejar a tu tumba luego.

— ¡Spanner!

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_Spanner es un troll de troles 3_

_Gracias por leer!_


	5. Acto V: ¿Dudas?

_Cinco! :D!_

_Capítulo doble aprovechando que estoy aburrida y reviso los edits :DD!_

_Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermosa beta: **Violet** quién ha querido golpearme con su mesa varias veces._

* * *

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), OC (original character), posible OOC (out of character) y lenguaje obsceno. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

_Siempre es mejor sacrificar a los oponentes de tu adversario._

**Savielly Tartakover. Gran Maestro Polaco de Ajedrez.**

**Acto V: **¿Dudas? Pues pregúntale a Shoichi Irie**.**

Tsunayoshi Sawada sentía que algunas veces pecaba por inocente, por idiota y por inútil, esto último siempre recalcado por su tutor. Pero había veces, en las que su instinto –súper intuición Vongola- le ayudaba, veces en las que podía salvarse del desastre.

Y esta no era una de esas veces.

Bueno, si lo sentía, pero no sabía como explicarlo. Tal vez aún le faltaba algo de experiencia.

Tenía muchas preguntas para Shoichi-kun, el problema era como organizarlas de una forma decente para que el remedo de adulto no se sintiera intimidado, le comenzaran a temblar las piernas y cayera al piso debido a su nerviosidad.

Izaya Sawada era otra de sus preocupaciones, la chica, por feliz y amable que pareciese no le gustaba para nada. Era como… ¡Byakuran! Sí, era como él, siempre mostrando una sonrisa amable y _¡Bam!_ te apuñala por la espalda con una carcajada demoníaca. Sí, ya se la podía imaginar.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y se sintió mal por haber pensado eso de ella, quizás no estaba tan equivocado, pero eso no le daba la oportunidad para juzgarla antes de tiempo.

Suspiró agotado mientras caminaba hacia su habitación con las manos tras su cabeza, ya mañana seria otro día, a lo mejor una consulta con la almohada lograría calmarlo.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

No había conseguido pegar un ojo durante toda la noche. Estaba agotado, irritable y por sobre todas las cosas molesto; iría ese mismo día donde Shoichi para que le explicara de que iba todo esto, ¡Al carajo si le empezaba a doler el estomago!

Se atragantó con la comida debido a sus pensamientos. Bueno, si importaba un _poco_.

— Buenos días, primo-_san_ —a su lado lo saludó Izaya con una gran sonrisa, el aludido volvió a atragantarse— ¿Tsunayoshi-_san_? —preguntó en tono inocente mientras le miraba.

— Bu-buenos días —saludó el Vongola ¿Cuándo ella había tomado asiento a su lado? — amh… Espero que no hayas tenido problemas al dormir —sonrió un tanto avergonzado, ella le miro con una sonrisa.

— No se preocupe, solo algunos cuantos inconvenientes pero todo normal —contestó ella tomando un poco mas de arroz— espero no ser una molestia.

Bianchi le miro de reojo, aquellas manchas rojas en su habitación eran sangre, pero prometió quedarse callada para no preocupar a nadie. Izaya le sonrió de perfil.

— ¡Eh! ¡No, no, no! —Tsuna comenzó a mover sus manos desesperadamente en signo de negación—. ¡no eres una molestia!

Hayato Gokudera miraba la escena, había tenido que sentarse frente al décimo para cederle el puesto a su "prima". Se debatía entre insultarla y mandarla a volar por sus bombas o quedarse callado y quietecito como buena mano derecha que era.

— Tsunayoshi-_san_ es muy amable —sonrió ella apoyando un poco su cabeza en el hombro de Tsuna, este se ruborizó un poco.

El chico bomba no lo aguanto más, se levanto violentamente de la mesa para tomar del cuello a la "prima" de su décimo, pero Yamamoto había reaccionado rápido; lo sostuvo de los brazos mientras trataba de sacarlo de la cocina.

— ¡Suéltame estúpido del baseball! —gritó furiatico el guardián de la tormenta mientras trataba de liberarse, los demás le miraron como si se tratara de un loco, Izaya sonrió perversa mientras se cargaba más en el hombro de Tsunayoshi—. ¡suelta al décimo! ¡yo como mano derecha no te permitiré que te acerques así!

— _Ma_, _ma_, Gokudera —le trató de calmar Yamamoto con su siempre presente sonrisa.

— Gokudera-_kun_, cálmate —Tsuna trató de intervenir, pero la furia de su autodenominada mano derecha era más grande.

Yamamoto terminó por sacar al chico de la cocina y alejarlo unos cuantos metros para que no descuartizara a Izaya temporalmente, no sabía por que pero quería saber aun más sobre esa chica. I-pin se levanto de la mesa al igual que Lambo y salieron a jugar por los pasillos mientras las chicas retiraban la mesa.

_Lambo e I-pin… en mi universo son tan diferentes, aquí parecen prácticamente caricaturas deformadas._

Rió un poco mirando por donde habían salido. Todo este cambio le choqueaba un poco, pero le divertía… quizás luego molestaría un poco más a Hayato, tenía que pagarle lo que hizo ayer.

Yamamoto entró por la puerta de la cocina y un poco más atrás entro también Gokudera, parecía calmado. Izaya miro de reojo al guardián de la tormenta mientras se acercaba a Yamamoto con una sonrisa, este sintió un ligero escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

De repente se había puesto nervioso al verla sonreír. No entendía el por que.

— ¿Yamamoto-_kun_? —Izaya le pasó su mano frente a la mirada con una mueca inocente—. ¿Yamamoto…?

— ¡Umh! Lo siento, lo siento Izaya –la chica sonrió en cuanto escucho su nombre ser pronunciado con la sonrisa despreocupada, realmente lograr algo así en su universo era una tarea difícil.

— No, no importa… Gracias.

— ¿Eh? —Yamamoto le miró.

— Por sacarme me encima a Gokudera-_san_ –se rió ella un poco, Yamamoto la imitó sin saber por que. El italiano bufó a lo lejos.

— No te preocupes… hay estaré para protegerte —comentó un poco indeciso, su voz tembló y ella volvió a reírse.

— Eso te convierte en súper Yamamoto-_kun_ entonces —Izaya le sonrió y salió de la habitación seguida de Reborn.

Yamamoto se dedicó a mirar la puerta sin entender por que había dicho todas esas estupideces, pero bueno, al menos a ella le habían causado algo de gracia… ¿O se estaba burlando de él? Su rostro se torno blanco.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

¡Ja! Lo había logrado en menos de tres palabras, esa sonrisa idiota ahora de seguro estaba tras ella, pero debía moverse rápido si no quería tardarse demasiado. Sintió unos pasos tras de si y se volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Reborn-_san_? —preguntó en tono inocente.

— Tenemos que hablar… Sawada Izaya —comentó el pequeño mientras caminaba delante de ella.

— Claro —Izaya se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba.

Entrecerró sus ojos mirando la espalda del arcobaleno, su tutor en el otro mundo era muy perceptivo, lo mas probable era que este también, ahora tendría que tener cuidado con las acciones que tomaba.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Irie Shoichi pensaba acostado en el piso, no entendía.

Se suponía que traer a alguien de otra dimensión era imposible, al menos eso había descubierto cuando estaba con Byakuran-san en el Millefiore. Siempre que trataban de traer a alguien de otra dimensión este quedaba incompleto, es decir, o quedaba como una entidad no humana que no vivía mas de unas cuantas horas o, y lo mas traumante, llegaban pedazos de la persona.

Shoichi personalmente quería olvidar esos detalles.

Si, quizás debería dejar de lado esas experiencias traumáticas que hacían a su estomago doler; pero el hecho de que esta chica –Tsunayoshi-kun versión mujer- hubiera pasado de una dimensión a la otra sin mayores complicaciones hacia que toda su investigación científica se fuera al tacho de la basura.

— Piensa Shoichi, piensa —se decía así mismo mirando el techo.

Quizás debería dejar de lado todo eso y tenía que centrarse en pensar como devolverla a su universo… ¡Pero para eso necesitaba la información de cómo había viajado hasta hay, maldición! Aparte, si no se equivocaba, ella también venía de diez años en el pasado.

Eso hacia la devolución un poco más difícil. ¿Un poco? ¿A quien trataba de engañar con ese optimismo? ¿A Spanner?

Hizo un borrado total de la memoria caché hasta ahora y se puso a pensar nuevamente en los hechos.

_Millefiore._

Se levantó del piso rápidamente, causando que sus anteojos cayeran al piso ¡¿Acaso Byakuran-_san_…?!

¡¿Y si ella era una enviada de Byakuran-_san_?!

No, no, no, no, y no. Era imposible que el líder de los Millefiore se hubiera podido conectar a su maquina y era imposible también que ella fuera una enviada de Byakuran-san ¡Ella era la Tsunayo- la décima de otro universo!

Tendría que mantenerla vigilada y de paso explicarle todo a Reborn-_san_… ¡No! ¡Ahora si que Hayato Gokudera lo haría explotar!

_Y con justas razones, _se dijo a si mismo mostrando una sonrisa dudosa.

Estaba perdido, y aún más si ella era una enviada de Byakuran-_san_… ¡Pero si tenia al arcobaleno Reborn de su lado! ¿De que se quejaba? Si algo iba mal con ella, el se daría cuenta y la pondría a ralla –aun así eso no le ahorraba su charla con el-. Lo otro estaba en que si la chica no fuera una enviada de Byakuran-_san_ debían esconderle su existencia, o el podría aprovechar la situación y robarle su anillo Vongola.

Shoichi se tiro al piso otra vez, todo esto le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

Tendrían que entrenar a Izaya una vez que descubrieran que ella no era del todo peligrosa para los jóvenes Vongola, es más, de seguro tenia el mismo potencial que Tsunayoshi-_kun_ o incluso podría hasta ser mejor.

Tenían que averiguar en que nivel estaba para poder ayudarla. Si, era necesaria la charla con el arcobaleno. Irie se levanto del piso en cuanto sintió a Spanner entrar otra vez a la "base", este se le quedo mirando mientras jugaba con el caramelo en su boca.

— ¿Pasa algo, Shoichi?

— Nada Spanner, solo pensaba.

Spanner estaba seguro, otra vez el pelirrojo comenzaría con esos retorcijones de estomago.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— ¿Hay algo que me quiera preguntar, Reborn-_san_? — preguntó la chica en tono inocente mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

El arcobaleno se subió a la mesa para mirarla bien, Tsuna le había dicho lo del fallo en la maquina de Irie y eso no le gustaba, bueno, ella tampoco le gustaba de cierta forma. Izaya tomó asiento en una silla mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió en las manos?

Izaya miro sus manos vendadas, estuvo así unos cuantos segundos y luego sonrió.

— Un pequeño percance con una de las murallas —se sinceró con una sonrisa— repito mi pregunta, ¿Hay algo que desee preguntarme?

— Quiero la verdad — dijo el asesino bajando un poco su sombrero— ¿de donde vienes realmente?

_¿Are?_

Izaya pestañeo inocente, ¿Qué Spanner no le había dicho la verdad? Eso la ponía ahora en una posición comprometedora; esbozó una delicada sonrisa, seguiría el juego del ingeniero rubio.

— Créame que ni yo entiendo todo esto, pero para ahorrarnos molestias solo crea que soy la prima de Tsunayoshi-_kun_.

El arcobaleno le miro y ella sonrió. Ahora entendía por que Tsuna no confiaba en ella del todo. Volvió a posar su mirada en las manos de ella notando el reluciente anillo Vongola del cielo con la cubierta automática de Mammon puesta, se enarco un poco.

— ¿Y ese anillo?

— Reliquia familiar — después de todo no mentía.

— ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con los Vongola?

Si, era firmado. Ese niño, Reborn, era igual de perceptivo que el de su universo.

— No responderé otra pregunta más, Reborn-_san_.

El arcobaleno le miró, alzando el rostro, aquella chiquilla si que era astuta. Rió un poco.

— Entonces cuida tu comportamiento, se ve fácilmente que estas sobre actuando —contestó el asesino al dar un salto para bajarse de la mesa— hasta luego Izaya.

— Valla en paz, Reborn-_san_ —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Reborn salió de la habitación. Izaya esperó lo suficiente para que el arcobaleno se alejara y golpear la mesa con los puños heridos.

¡Maldito sea ese Reborn!, ¡Siempre hacia lo mismo!, ¡No entendía como siempre el se daba cuenta de lo que ella hacia! Tendría que cuidar sus pasos si no quería que el se diera cuenta cual eran sus planes.

Alguien entró a la sala.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Volteó su rostro algo impresionada encontrándose con un joven de cabellos color mostaza pálido, forzó una sonrisa y se alejo de la mesa con parsimonia.

— Sawada Izaya, la prima de Tsunayoshi-_kun_ —se presentó, el chico la miro para sonreírle.

— Así que tu eres la prima de Tsuna-_nii_, soy Fuuta.

¡Un momento! ¿Fuuta?¿Era _ese_ Fuuta? Por poco su cerebro colapsa.

— ¿Fuuta el de los ranking? —no pudo evitar aclarar su duda.

— Si, aunque eso ya hace mucho tiempo —rió el chico mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Izaya quedó con la boca abierta.

_Diez años en el futuro, Diez años en el futuro_. Se recordó mentalmente mientras seguía mirado al tal Fuuta.

— Si que te pareces a Tsuna-_nii_ —comentó el con una sonrisa.

— Si… me lo dicen seguido —respondió ella amable.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Había cosas que Tsuna aún no comprendía del todo, pero daba igual las explicaciones que pidiera por que Reborn no se las daba. Algunas veces deseaba que nunca se hubiera encontrado con el bebe, ni que fuera descendiente de los Vongola. Pero se callaba al instante, ya que gracias a el había podido entablar una amistad con Kyoko-_chan_.

Hablando de Kyoko-_chan_, iría a la cocina para ver a las chicas. Comenzó su andar con una sonrisa calmada en el rostro, en eso se encontró con Yamamoto que venía cargando su Katana en uno de sus brazos, al parecer iba a entrenar un poco.

— ¡Yamamoto! —le saludó el Vongola, el chico se acercó— ¿vas a entrenar?

— Un poco —contestó con una sonrisa, de pronto miró por el pasillo— ¿Izaya no esta contigo?

El Vongola miró a su compañero algo dudoso y negó con la cabeza.

— Que lastima, quería preguntarle que le había sucedido en las manos, ¿tú sabes?

Ahora que lo pensaba si le había visto las manos vendadas, pero como fue un vistazo rápido no le dio mayor importancia, es más, ese anillo que tenia era idéntico al de él.

— Umh… no —contestó con sencillez Tsuna, luego miró a Yamamoto— le preguntare luego.

— Ah, bien —comentó algo decepcionado, de seguro la vería de nuevo para la hora de almuerzo— nos vemos Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi Sawada supo de inmediato que la situación no marchaba nada de bien.

—_Yamamoto…_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_Y una vez más gracias por leer!_


	6. Acto VI: ¿Where this the poor Izaya?

_Seis! 8D_

_Y terminé de editar el sexto capítulo, tengo hambre, es hora de almuerzo y tengo que hacer hora hasta la cinco. XD Tenía que hacer algo productivo._

_El capítulo se dividirá en dos partes:_

_**[1] El mundo de Tsuyoko/Izaya. **El que adivine a que mundo pertenece nuestra malvada se gana un pastel. (?)_

_**[2] Aparición de Bazil-kun. **Adorable as fuck._

**Yuni Nero: ** Querida del alma mía ~ Okay no. Si Yamamoto, ¡Aléjate de esa mala mujer! Haha, en fin... Gracias miles por seguir leyendo esta cosa, en cuanto a lo de tu pedido lo agregaré más adelante. XD

**Chiyo Asakura: **Sep, es así. Pero eso es ya un poco más adelante ;D. ¡Gracias por leer!

_Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermosa beta: **Violet** quién ha querido golpearme con su mesa varias veces. Y al grupo **incendiario-suicida** compuesto por **smokingbomb-Juudaime-Ranaestúpida (yo)**_

* * *

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), OC (original character), posible OOC (out of character) y lenguaje obsceno. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

_¿Qué es el futuro? ¿Qué es el pasado? ¿Qué somos? ¿Cuál es el fluido mágico que nos rodea y oculta las cosas que mas necesitamos saber? Vivimos y morimos en medio de maravillas.  
_

**Napoleón Bonaparte.**

**Acto VI: **¿Where this the poor Izaya? Bazil-kun is not the only one lost**.**

_[¿Donde esta la pobre Izaya? Bazil-kun no es el único perdido]_

**[1]**

El hombre de camisa amarilla y porte elegante camino hacia el otro lado de la azotea buscando a su alumna, pero lo único que encontró fue a un chico de cabellos rojos sentado en el piso con una mueca de sorpresa. Reborn suspiró agotado para luego acercarse a el.

— ¿Has visto a una chica estúpida de cabello café por aquí? —le preguntó con la mirada escondida bajo su sombrero, el ahora _normal_ adolescente Irie Shoichi le observó con algo de miedo.

— N-no —contestó con la respiración cortada— acabo de llegar.

Reborn alzó una ceja. El chico de gafas se levantó del piso y poco menos que salió corriendo del lugar, aquel hombre tenía una perfecta mirada de asesino en el rostro.

Y valla que no estaba tan lejos.

_¿Ahora adonde fue esa chiquilla?_

Estaba acostumbrado a que de repente desapareciera luego de clases y volviera a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, siendo que él mismo y Gokudera la buscaran toda la tarde sin tener resultados positivos. Era como si desapareciera del mapa por un par de horas, y de eso se podía sentir un tanto orgulloso. Desaparecer sin lograr que él lograra encontrarla era toda una hazaña.

El asesino metió sus manos a los bolsillos y miro hacia el cielo. Tendría que ponerse más duro con ella o jamás lograría completar la familia, y lo peor de las cosas es que el escuadrón Varia ya estaba amenazando con tomar el lugar de Tsuyoko si esta no se apresuraba… Bueno, no es que se preocupara mucho de ello, ya que la _dame-Tsuyo_ era de por si igual de salvaje que la bestia que tenían por jefa el grupo de asesinos. Al menos esa era una ventaja, Izaya y Xanxas eran unos animales fuera de control si se tomaban las cosas enserio.

Reborn suspiró otra vez comenzando a caminar fuera del edificio de Namimori, de seguro si se encontraba con Hibari se tendría que poner violento otra vez.

— _Tsuyoko_—pensó otra vez dejando de andar— _tienes que volver a clases._

Observó nuevamente el lugar pero nada, ni rastro de la décima Vongola. Ella no era de esas personas que se saltaban las clases y esto se le hacia demasiado extraño, ni siquiera sentía su presencia. Buscó por todas las orillas de las rejas del edificio para ver si ella se había lanzado al vació, realmente el no la creía tan idiota como para matarse, pero más vale prevenir y tal como se esperó… Nada, ni rastro de la adolescente.

Volvió a suspirar. Demonios, estaba suspirando mucho últimamente, con esa niña se volvería loco antes de convertirla en la décima Vongola.

Esperaría hasta finalizar las clases y la regañaría por saltárselas, claro, si ella le escuchara al menos descargaría su frustración, a lo mejor llamaba a Dino para molestarlo un rato.

_¿Dino?... Dios, esa idiota. _¡Ah claro! ¡Como si fuera poco la estúpida niña que tenia por aprendiz se había enemistado hasta con el paciente de Dino! ¡Esto si que era el colmo! Si seguía así se iba a morir de vieja solitaria –sin casarse obviamente- y amargada, en una casa llena de gatos… no, los gatos no, si no le gustaban los niños menos le iban a gustar los animales.

Pobre Dino… de verdad sentía algo de lastima por él, Cavallone lo único que quería era llevarse bien con su _"_hermanita_" _y cuando fue a visitarla la chica le fulminó con la mirada e ignorándolo completamente, se fue. Al otro día, cuando el capo Cavallone apareció de nuevo por la casa la muy especial se puso a insultarlo, y si no fuera por que Dino tuviera una paciencia infinita de seguro agarra el tostador y se lo tira por la cabeza.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— _Ella es un monstruo, Reborn _—_coment__ó__ cuando salimos de la residencia, Dino venia con un chichón en su cabeza gracias a que Izaya se había puesto violenta luego de encontrarlo en su habitación_—_ ¿Cómo la aguantas?_

— _¿Quién dice que la aguanto?_

_Nos miramos cómplices y reímos un poco, luego el se puso serio, se apoy__ó__ en la pared y le hizo una seña a Romario para que encendiera el coche._

— _Ya enserio… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Está más que claro que ella no es la indicada para ser la décima Vongola _—_suspir__é__, Dino me mir__ó __con una sonrisa_—_ pero no te preocupes, trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda… después de todo no puedo odiarla._

_Alce una ceja mirándole, el se rió._

— _Oh, vamos… Yo antes era un bueno para nada y mira donde estoy gracias a ti._

— _Y que lo sigues siendo._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Sigues siendo un bueno para nada, ya vete._

— _Se nota que en el fondo la quieres _—_le mir__é__ amenazante, el sonrió_—_ ya, ya… me voy, tengo que darle de comer a Enzo._

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Bueno, en el fondo se sentía agradecido de que al menos Dino no la odiara, pero que el se mantuviera lejos mientras ella estaba cerca no lo calmaba del todo ¿Qué más se le puede pedir? Ese inútil seguía siendo un cobarde.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Algo se quebró en la cabeza de aquel hombre y el líquido alcohólico se esparció por su melena oscura, la agresora solo sonrió socarronamente. Squalo comenzaba a insultarla a gritos. "Música de la reina del drama" según la mujer de gran escote.

— ¡Vroi! ¡Deja de hacer eso maldita! —Squalo se volteó a mirar a la chica de ojos rojizos y cicatrices en el rostro, esta le miro con desprecio antes de chasquear la lengua.

— Cállate basura, no vales mi tiempo —Xanxas se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento mientras su despeinado cabello le caía por los hombros.

— ¡Vroi! ¡Qué-!

No termino de gritar cuando una segunda botella de licor se impacto contra su cabeza, diminuta, según Xanxas. El espadachín le miró con furia, pero nada se comparaba a la mirada asesina de la líder Varia.

— Sal de aquí basura —Squalo volvió a fulminarle con la mirada tratando de ahorcarla— y me traes un Whiskey.

El espadachín azotó la puerta al salir, como le molestaba que esa chiquilla lo tratase como a un estropajo ¡El era el gran espadachín Supervia Squalo! ¡El rey de la espada! Y ella no era nada más que una chiquilla ignorante hija del noveno y… con una capacidad de sacarle la cabeza sólo con su boca. Trago saliva, si, ella era peligrosa, aun no entendía como era que no se hacia cargo de los Vongola de una vez por todas.

Ahora que lo pensaba no sabia cual de las dos cabezas importantes de la familia era más peligrosa, su líder o la décima Vongola.

— Shishishi, Squalo se peleo otra vez con la jefa —lo que le faltaba, el príncipe idiota burlándose de él, era el colmo— Ushishishi ¿Qué, no se pusieron de acuerdo en que lugar querían hacerlo?

— ¡Vroi! ¡cállate Bel! —alegó el espadachín con el rostro colorado— ¡yo y ella jamás!

— No parecías decir lo mismo el otro día cuando la mirabas como idiota.

Mammon apareció de la nada arreglándose la capucha y de paso su largo cabello morado, su última misión resulto exitosa y ahora había vuelto a la base para recibir más ordenes. Belphegor le miro a través de su flequillo, la chica volteó su rostro hacia el Varia he hizo un mohín desinteresado.

— Shishishi ¿ya terminaste de hacer tus trucos baratos, Mammon?

— Se llama magia, príncipe imbecil —contestó ella mientras miraba hacia fuera.

— ¿Quieres que te despedace, pequeña insolente? —Bel sacó a relucir su lengua ya con sus cuchillos a la vista, Mammon retrocedió un poco y se puso en posición para sacar su utilería de magia e ilusionismo: trampas ninja, como ella misma les decía.

— Inténtalo —

Mammon le retó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras despejaba sus manos de la capa que cubría su cuerpo. Ambos adolescentes se miraron a través de lo que cubría sus ojos.

— ¡Vroi! ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo bebés?!

Squalo puso orden con su grito, ambos adolescentes le ignoraron olímpicamente hasta que recibieron un golpe en sus cabezas. Se quejaron en cuanto cayeron sobre la alfombra, Squalo les amenazo con la mirada.

— ¡Alístense, nos iremos a Japón!, ayudaremos con la búsqueda de la niñita esa.

Ambos le miraron sin comprender lo que sus oídos escuchaban ¿enserio creía Squalo que ellos se iban a creer esa estupidez? ¿qué Xanxus iba a ayudar con la búsqueda de la décima Vongola?

— ¡Vroi! ¡levántense ya! ¡¿o quieren que los levante a patadas?!

Mammon y Belphegor se miraron incrédulos.

— ¿Tú le crees? —preguntó el príncipe en tono bajo.

— Nada de nada, pero tendrán que pagarme si quieren que deje mis espectáculos de magia por ir a Japón.

— Pequeña haragán infeliz —Belphegor sacó sus cuchillos de nuevo amenazándola, Mammon suspiró despacio.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**[2]**

Tsunayoshi no se lo explicaba, acababan de llegar del pasado y ahora se le sumaba un problema más a su pobre existencia: Chrome no quería comer, es más, ni siquiera se le había visto un pelo fuera de su habitación, tal vez y lo más probable, pensaba el décimo Vongola, es que con todo esto de los viajes en el tiempo, sumado con la noticia de las cajas Vongola y la desaparición de su maestro la tenían algo traumada, ¿Algo?, bastante sería mejor decir.

Pero bueno, lo mejor seria ir a su habitación y ver si lograba sacarla para que por lo menos comiera con ellos.

No contó que en el camino se le sumara su supuesta prima. Izaya le sonreía mientras le miraba, Tsuna enrojeció un poco.

— ¿Pa-pasa algo, Izaya-_san_? —preguntó el chico con algo de nerviosismo, la de cabellos caoba amplió más su sonrisa.

— Nada —contestó con simpleza.

Tsuna volteo el rostro hacia a adelante, la caminata estaba siendo muy silenciosa. Trató de formar algo en su cabeza para que pudieran entrar en una conversación ¡pero claro! Le podría preguntar las dudas las dudas que le agobiaban.

— Eh... ¿Izaya-_san_?

— ¿Si? —preguntó ella con una mueca de inocencia en el rostro— dime Izaya solamente, me siento fuera de la familia.

— Ah, claro —trató de reír un poco el Vongola— sobre eso... ¿Puedo hacerte unas cuantas preguntas que-?

— Lo lamento, no puedo responder —Tsuna volvió a reír un poco decepcionado por aquello, Izaya lo notó y trato de calmarlo— lo lamento, fue una promesa.

— Ah... entiendo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Chrome, esta les entreabrió la puerta, dijo unas cuantas palabras y luego cerro sin más. Tsuna suspiró algo cansado y por sobre todas las cosas, complicado, no sabía como hacer que Chrome se integrara más al grupo.

— Descuida Tsunayoshi-_san_, hablaré con las chicas para ver que pueden hacer —Izaya forzó su vista al frente mientras seguían el camino hasta la cocina, Tsuna sonrió algo aliviado.

En cuanto entraron a la cocina se quedaron viendo el gran festín preparado por las chicas, Izaya quedó algo choqueada al ver tanta comida junta. Yamamoto por su parte dejo de reír un momento y pego su mirada en la recién llegada, de alguna manera se sentía atraído hacia ella.

— ¡Vaya! ¡se ve delicioso! —exclamó Tsuna al ver todo lo puesto sobre la mesa. Las chicas que estaban a la cabecera de mesa sonrieron ante el cumplido.

Tsuna e Izaya entraron al comedor para pasar a tomar asiento a la mesa, tanta comida a la vista había hecho que su estomago empezara a pedir alimento. El Vongola esta vez tomó asiento con sus compañeros –Yamamoto y Gokudera-, mientras que Izaya se sentó al lado de Ryohei y los niños; por un momento se sintió algo cohibida, el otro Ryohei jamás hubiera dejado que ella estuviera tan cerca, es más, hasta se habría levantado para decir que era una situación tan extrema que no podía tolerarlo.

Pero este le sonrió y además le dijo que era muy "extremo" que no se sentara al lado de Tsuna. Izaya no pudo más que forzar una sonrisa y decirle que era un placer muy "extremo" de sentarse junto a él; Ryohei en repuesta le sonrió y le palmeteo la espalda con fuerza.

— ¡Estoy extremadamente hambriento! ¡no doy más! —gritó, Izaya esta se corrió un poco para el lado de Lambo o iba a quedar sorda antes de tiempo.

— _Senpai_ siempre es así —sonrió Yamamoto captando la atención de Izaya, esta se volteo hacia él.

— Veo que es muy _extremo_ —se burló un poco, Yamamoto se rió.

Gokudera fue el único en percatarse del comportamiento de Yamamoto. En sí el imbecil siempre era así, pero esta vez percibía un extraño cambio en el idiota del baseball; de alguna manera se molesto bastante, estaba por insultarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que si lo hacia seria demasiado extraño sin tener alguna excusa. Miró al espadachín furioso tratando de buscar un regaño creíble para cortar la extraña atmósfera que ahora tenían esos dos, pero una alarma lo detuvo. Tsunayoshi se asustó y el hermano de Kyoko miró hacia el cielo buscando con la mirada de donde provenía el sonido.

— ¿Q-qué es eso? —el décimo Vongola hizo lo mismo que el guardián del sol. Izaya les miró pidiendo una explicación.

— Parece una alarma —comentó la otra Vongola.

— Claro que es una alarma, estúpida —le ladró Gokudera. Izaya le miró fulminante dejando de lado su comida, Yamamoto puso atención por si tenia que intervenir.

— Entonces para que también te sorprendes inúti- —se paró de improviso, Yamamoto y el resto le estaban observando, si iba a dejar salir ese lado ya no iban a confiar en ella — lo lamento, me dejé llevar —se disculpó con una sonrisa falsa, Gokudera chasqueó la lengua mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¡Tenemos una situación de emergencia! —la voz de Giannini sonó por los parlantes, estaba alarmado— se detectó un anillo en Namimori.

— Puede ser uno de Millefiore —la voz de Fuuta también se escucho.

Izaya les miraba, no sabía por que se alarmaban tanto por un anillo, ¿que tenía eso de peligroso?, ¿y que era todo eso del Millefiore? ¿qué pasaba con ellos? Había escuchado hablando de eso a Spanner y Shoichi pero no se había detenido a preguntarles, tal vez luego le preguntaría a Yamamoto sobre el asunto. Fijó su vista en Tsuna para preguntarle que pasaba cuando se fijó en su rostro de completa preocupación, debía ser algo muy malo.

_Byako, Sho-kun, Spanner..._

Tsuyoko cerró levemente los ojos, aquellas imágenes se le venían a la cabeza nuevamente. Tenía que alejarlas.

— _No puede ser... Byakuran dijo que nos dejaría en paz _—pensaba Tsuna espantado, no creía que el líder de la mafia enemiga hubiera roto su trato.

— Podría ser un centinela —el guardián de la lluvia trató de calmar la situación.

— Si esta en Namimori podría ir tras Irie —Gokudera se puso en alerta e Izaya no pudo evitar pensar en el ingeniero pelirrojo de la base Melone.

La de largo cabello caoba no podía dejar pasar la conversación y al segundo tratar de sacar un contexto general del asunto... Según parecía alguien peligroso que usaba un anillo del Millefiore iba tras el chico pelirrojo ¿Ajuste de cuentas? Ah, claro, ellos eran también de la mafia.

Esperen... ¿Millefiore era una mafia también?. Le dio un ligero dolor de estómago, a lo mejor luego del asunto iría a darles una vuelta a esos dos, de verdad comenzaban a preocuparle.

Izaya miró de reojo a las chicas, parece que tampoco se enteraban mucho sobre el asunto y tampoco parecían interesadas en comprenderlo. Suspiró cansada mientras los chicos salían por la puerta para ir a investigar lo que sucedía en la casa de Tsuna; Kyoko y Haru comenzaron a guardar la comida, sabían que esto iba para largo.

— ¡Lambo, no hagas eso! —reclamó I-pin al notar como el niño vaca se hacia con su almuerzo.

— ¡Ñajaja! ¡esto es todo de Lambo-_san_! —el guardián del rayo sonrió ególatra mientras daba un salto de su asiento para huir por la puerta.

— ¡Lambo detente! —le siguió I-pin con el rostro redondo enfadado, ese maldito monstruo del brócoli siempre hacia lo mismo, no tenía modales.

— Izaya —una voz. Ella volteó el rostro con una mueca aburrida encontrándose con Yamamoto, le miró arqueando ligeramente una ceja, ¿El no se había marchado con los demás? — quería quedarme otro rato y hablar contigo, pero iremos a ver que pasa, no te preocupes que volveré-volveremos —se corrigió rápidamente.

Izaya le siguió mirando sin cambiar su expresión mentalmente, por fuera solo mostró una sonrisa mientras asentía, ¿y ella que le importaba si volvía o no?

— Ve con cuidado Yamamoto.

El espadachín salió del lugar corriendo, se había atrasado y de seguro recibiría un regaño de Gokudera. Las chicas se pararon a ver la acción del muchacho, de un momento a otro comprendieron lo que sucedía; sonrieron picaras mientras se acercaban a Izaya que seguía con su comida.

La de cabellos caoba, al notar el gesto alzó su rostro con una sonrisa indescifrable. Tenía que controlarse.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Hahi... Yamamoto parece muy interesado en ti, Izaya-_chan_ —Haru entró al tema sin ponerle anestesia, Kyoko sonrió a su lado.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó la décima fingiendo incredulidad— ¿de que hablan?

— Yo creo que le gustas a Yamamoto-kun —sentenció Kyoko con una sonrisa más ancha aún, por lo que veía los sentimientos del beisbolista eran correspondidos.

Oh vamos, ¿se daba cuenta de eso y no que su "primo" sentía algo por ella? Kyoko en ambos universos necesitaba urgentemente un cerebro.

— No, no, es normal… acabo de llegar —Izaya rió débil, las chicas le miraron con una sonrisa picarona— vamos, que no es nada.

Kyoko y Haru se pusieron a reír mientras seguían mirándole, para cuando terminaron siguieron con sus tareas de retirar la mesa. Izaya se quedo sentada en el lugar mientras repasaba los acontecimientos, ahora solo hacia falta hacer pagar al Hayato de este universo, más bien, todos merecían un escarmiento.

Pero antes tenía que saber como volver a su universo.

— ...Izaya-_san_ podría ayudarnos a cocinar —Haru rió al ver que a Izaya se le empalideció el rostro— después de todo ella es una chica y de seguro sabe cocinar bien.

— Pero Haru-_chan_, le tienes que preguntar a ella primero —Kyoko se volteo para ver a Izaya y rió un poco ante la mueca de horror que esta tenia— ¿_nee_, Izaya-_chan_?

— No gracias, solo estorbaría, soy un asco en la cocina —respondió ella rápidamente negando con sus manos.

Eso le trajo recuerdos, su madre, miles de veces trataba de enseñarle esas cosas de "mujeres" pero a ella le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Al parecer era algo que no venía en sus genes.

Su madre le había dicho que una mujer, siempre, tenía que parecer serena aunque tuviera unas ganas locas de gritar y romperlo todo. Que sólo las mujerzuelas se expresaban así, y que si quería casarse algún día, entonces era mejor tomarlo todo con calma.

_Ésta mujer es una tonta. Pensaba en ese entonces Tsuyoko, bajando la mirada, intentando nuevamente arreglar algo que ella había averiado._

Tsuyoko Sawada sentía que, en cierta forma, esa mujer insoportable que tenia por madre –y a la cual le agradecía todo ya que la había criado prácticamente sola-, tenía razón. Un hombre gritaba y podía continuar ser visto como un ser intachable; una mujer hacía eso, y era una histérica. Ella cometía muchos errores y no se creía en el derecho de cuestionar la inteligencia de una mujer que, para muchos, era perfecta.

— ¿Izaya-_san_? —Haru pestañeó confusa, la prima de Tsuna se había quedado mirando hacia la nada.

— Mmmh —Kyoko reflexionó con la mano en su mentón— si quieres nos puedes ayudar a hacer otras cosas, como lavar los platos o con la ropa de los chicos.

Tsuyoko no salió de su estado de remembranza todo eso hacia que le dieran retorcijones de estomago. La décima de la otra dimensión se levantó del asiento y se fue de la cocina sin decir palabra –en parte escapando de las chicas-. Kyoko y Haru se le quedaron mirando sin saber que cosa habían dicho mal.

La Vongola se sentía mal de cierta forma, su madre, una mujer paciente, calmada y educada –de esas que no se encuentran el día de hoy- se había casado con un bueno para nada ligado a la mafia y que solo aparecía una vez cada tres años para llenarse el estomago de trago y bebida para luego "ir a comprar cigarrillos". Pero aun así, la mujer era feliz con todo el mundo. Ella algunas veces pensaba que su madre era una tonta por aguantar todo sin preguntar nada de lo que sucedía realmente... Pero era una tonta feliz muy diferente a ella.

Ella era fría, distante y agresiva si se le daba la puta gana. Muchos opinaban que ella no iba a poder casarse si seguía así –cosa que le daba realmente igual, estar encerrada en una casa con un gandul como esposo al cual alimentar no era su sueño de vida precisamente-; envidiaba a su madre, no había ni un ápice de maldad en todo lo que hacia y eso la hacia feliz... Tenia amigos, una familia que la quería y un esposo, que aunque no apareciera mucho se notaba que definitivamente la amaba.

Y en cambio ella... no tenía nada. Sus amigos hace mucho tiempo que se habían alejado, sus compañeros le temían y odiaban; su familia –en gran parte- no quería verle el rostro ni en pintura, y para que decir de las nuevas caras que habían aparecido en su vida, la única que la quería de cierta forma era su madre y el imbecil de las bombas –al cual se le iba a acabar el cariño muy pronto si seguía así-.

Izaya apoyó su mano en la pared cercana a la habitación de donde se encontraban Fuuta, Reborn y Giannini. No podía estar pensando esas cosas, se iba a terminar desviando de su cometido.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó por lo bajo mientras apretaba su falda de Namimori.

Fuuta había salido de la oficina hace un momento y miró a la supuesta pariente del décimo Vongola con algo de preocupación. Se acerco a ella y le tomó por el hombro preguntándole si todo iba bien, esta respondió que si con una sonrisa y siguió su camino hacia la sala de control.

De alguna manera el Fuuta de los diez años mayor no se compro esa sonrisa, algo le decía que ella no era lo que aparentaba.

— ¡Izaya-_san_! —exclamó Giannini con preocupación al verla entrar— ¿qué hace aquí?

— Me escapé —confesó con una sonrisa, Reborn le miró.

— Llegas justo a tiempo, contactare con Shoichi para hacerle unas preguntas y quiero que estés presente.

— Claro Reborn-_san_, yo también tengo unas cuantas preguntas con respecto a la situación actual.

— _Juudaime_ —Giannini habló por el comunicador en cuanto Fuuta volvió— perdone, la señal del anillo desapareció.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Tsuna y los demás seguían con su búsqueda por los alrededores de la casa del décimo Vongola, lamentablemente no notaron a la figura que se había escondido entre las sombras en cuanto ellos llegaron. La persona que había estado por el lugar chasqueó su lengua al notar que su cadena de Mammon estaba dañada y se desataba cada vez que hacia algún movimiento brusco.

— ¡Ese maldito! ¡de seguro es algún desperfecto de su maquina! —se quejó Gokudera en tono despectivo, Tsuna, como siempre trató de calmarlo.

Yamamoto y Ryohei se acercaron nuevamente al décimo luego de revisar todo el lugar. No habían encontrado nada, y eso era peligroso, a lo mejor el enemigo estaba jugando con ellos para guiarlos a algún lugar y luego acabar con sus vidas.

— ¡Hay está! —se oyó por el audífono de Tsuna. Este presionó el aparato aun más contra su oído— Tsuna-_nii_, a señal del anillo regresó —la voz de Fuuta se sintió justo después.

— ¡Vez! ¡no era solo un desperfecto de mi maquina! —se quejó Giannini, Gokudera gruñó.

— ¡Que importa! ¡sólo dinos donde esta! —el guardián de la tormenta comenzaba a enfadarse.

— En el monte Namimori.

Fue Fuuta el que respondió. En efecto, la misma silueta que estaba en la casa del décimo Vongola había apilado unas piedras cuando su cadena falló nuevamente dejando su anillo al descubierto. Para cuando volvió con un pescado atravesado en una rama se dio cuenta e, inmediatamente cogió la cadena para regresarla a su lugar... Rayos, justo cuando había encontrado algo de comida.

Bazil, al sentir pasos dio un salto hacia un árbol para refugiarse en su follaje, de seguro los que le habían encontrado en la casa de Sawada-dono le estaban siguiendo los pasos. Y como estaba la situación actual era mejor no confiarse del todo.

Para cuando los chicos llegaron el había desaparecido. Gokudera volvió a insultar a Giannini cuando este les informo que la señal ya no estaba. Todo esto parecía un juego.

— ¿Eh?

Tsuna al voltear su rostro encontró unos pescados listos para ser cocinados en una improvisada fogata, se preguntó a si mismo si alguien había estado allí. Al parecer fue el único en darse cuenta de ese detalle ya que sus compañeros dijeron que seria mejor regresar a la base.

— _Algo me dice que la persona que deambula por aquí no es peligrosa._

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— ¿Qué clase de pelea nos espera? —preguntó una voz al aire, Irie se enarqueo un poco, aquel sonido le parecía conocido.

Spanner tomó los audífonos que le había dejado Tsuna para que se comunicara con ellos, y de estos se proyectó un holograma a la base Mellone. El arcobaleno saludó como siempre acostumbra y el ingeniero algo nervioso respondió con la misma palabra, sin saber realmente lo que significaba.

Reborn pidió explicaciones sobre el juego _Choice_ mientras Shoichi, con un semblante algo decaído accedía a la petición. Luego de sumergirse en las reglas del juego y todo eso hubo varios minutos de silencio tenso.

— Shoichi —el holograma del arcobaleno habló, el pelirrojo le miró— quiero hacerte unas preguntas sobre Izaya.

Al pobre ex integrante del Millefiore se le hicieron retorcijones en el estomago, el sabía perfectamente que Reborn era muy suspicaz.

— Y para evitar malentendidos tengo a Izaya también en línea.

— No pude escaparme, lo siento —se disculpó la décima en un tono canturrón. Irie suspiró, aún no era el momento de explicar todo lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué preguntas quiere hacerme, Reborn-_san_?

— ¿Quién es Izaya realmente?

— Reborn-san, ya le dije que soy la prima de Tsunayoshi-_kun_.

Reborn le miró, por suerte Giannini no estaba en la oficina.

— ¿Quién la trajo? —el arcobaleno no se rió y siguió pidiendo explicaciones.

Y otra vez Irie sintió que se le comprimía el estomago, pero esta vez de forma más intensa. Izaya suspiro cansada sabiendo que esto llevaría un buen tiempo.

En la "charla" que siguió luego Irie trató de evadir todas las preguntas que comprometiera su vida –y su cuello-. Reborn se rindió cerca de la hora que estuvieron "hablando", si el no se lo decía, tendría que hacer que Izaya vomitara la información.

— Re-Reborn-_san_ —Irie al fin retomaba el aliento—. ¿Podría pedirle algo?

— Depende.

Shoichi suspiró ¿ahora como le pediría que entrenara a Izaya si no le explicaba el por que?

— ¿Podría entrenar a Izaya? después de todo ella también tiene un anillo que se puede usar.

Izaya se quedó escuchando a través de los audífonos que le habían facilitado. ¿Qué era todo eso de los anillos? Miro a Reborn y se sorprendió al descubrir que este se fijaba en el anillo del cielo que usaba en la mano derecha.

— Estoy seguro que ella puede tener mucho potencial.

— Luego me tendrás que explicar el por que —el arcobaleno sonó frió, luego miró a la chica con una expresión indescifrable— Izaya, tendrás que obedecerme.

Tsuyoko le miró en silencio.

— B-bien Reborn-_san_, tenemos que seguir trabajando.

La décima del otro universo se quedó en silencioso mientras miraba el anillo que le había dado el Reborn adulto ¿acaso acá tenían algún poder especial esos anillos? ¿de que iba todo esto?

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Los chicos volvieron a la cocina dispuestos a seguir con su comida. Yamamoto inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada tratando de buscar a la de largos cabellos caoba y al no encontrarla se decepcionó un poco.

— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? —preguntó en tono bajo Gokudera, después de todo no querían que lo vieran preocupado por ese imbécil— si sigues así el décimo se va a preocupar.

El beisbolista le miró con una mueca sorprendida, luego la cambio por su sonrisa de siempre.

— Nada Gokudera, estoy bien —se rió.

— Es por esa maldita mujer ¿verdad?, tsh, eres un imbécil —bufó enojado.

Yamamoto se le quedó mirando por un tiempo más... ¿Qué estaba pasando con el? no era por Izaya que estaba así, solo se decepcionó al no encontrarla en la cocina.

Abrió un tanto los ojos, si era por ella.

La alarma sonó de nuevo, Gokudera gruñó hastiado, como siempre.

— ¿Otra vez? ¡qué extremo! —gritó Ryohei alzando los brazos.

— ¿Esta vez de donde viene? —preguntó el italiano mirando hacia el techo.

— Del área aledaña a la escotilla A.

Los chicos se levantaron de la mesa y recorrieron rápidamente los pasillos para llegar a la parte de la escotilla. Buscaron con sus miradas algo sospechoso, pero nada.

— ¿Por aquí? —se preguntó Tsuna.

— Es aquí, no hay duda.

Gokudera se acerco al décimo Vongola. De pronto una sombra paso entre los árboles y salto por encima del adolescente de cabello caoba. Yamamoto actuó rápido y saco su katana para cortar por la mitad el árbol que Bazil quería alcanzar. Al no encontrar un pie de apoyo el integrante del CEDEF se fue de bruces al suelo, no sin antes chocar con la cabeza de Tsuna y derribarlo también de paso.

— ¡_Juudaime_!

— ¡Sawada!

— ¿Estás bien, Tsuna?

El décimo Vongola se levantó del piso mientras se sobaba la cabeza, Bazil también se levantó, descubriendo con quien había chocado. Un peso se le quitó de encima, al menos lo habían encontrados ellos y no los del Millefiore.

— ¿Sawada-_dono_? —Tsuna le miró con incredulidad, ese era el Bazil de diez años atrás, los demás también le miraron algo turbados ¿qué hacia ese niño hay también?— vine a ayudar.

— ¡Bazil-_kun_! ¿pero por qué...?

El rostro cansado de Bazil mostró una sonrisa amable antes de caer al suelo rendido por el agotamiento, el no haber comido en días y el peso de las batallas ya era bastante agobiante.

— ¡Bazil-_kun_! —exclamó Tsuna asustado, por la suciedad de su ropa intuyó lo peor— ¿necesitas algo?, ¿agua?

Bazil se levantó un poco para observar al adolescente.

— De ser posible... una bola de arroz —murmuró.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Kyoko y Haru miraban como el pobre Bazil engullía sin mascar toda la comida que habían preparado. Cuando llegaron los chicos diciendo que tenían un nuevo integrante en la base y que por favor le prepararan comida no creyeron nunca que el chico que se veía bastante desgastado comería tanto.

Si, Bazil era bastante adorable... como monstruo tragón.

Cuando ya hubo terminado la primera porción de esta paso a explicarles como había llegado hasta ahí. Sus diferentes batallas y con el escenario rigurosamente preparado por alguien para que se le facilitaran las cosas con el "Manual del ayudante". Tsuna se preguntó si otra vez si versión futura había preparado todo.

— Espero que te hayas alimentado bien, Bazil —Reborn apareció por la puerta junto con Izaya, esta ultima parecía cansada.

Yamamoto levanto a cabeza para regalarle una sonrisa que esta no devolvió, se sintió un poco mal. Gokudera miró a la chica con rencor.

— ¡Izaya-_san_! no me había dado cuenta de que te habías quedado aquí, con todo el apuro... jeje —se rió Tsuna nervioso.

El integrante del CEDEF miró a la chica interrogante a ella no la había visto nunca, pero para no ser conocida se parecía bastante a Tsuna, debía admitirlo.

— Ahh... Bazil-_kun_, ella es Izaya-_san_, mi prima; Izaya-_san_, Bazil-_kun_ —les presentó el décimo Vongola, ambos adolescentes inclinaron levemente su cabeza.

— Un gusto —dijo Bazil con una sonrisa.

— Para mí —contestó ella respetuosa, miró a Reborn de reojo y este asintió.

Así que ese era el Bazil de este universo, era idéntico al otro. Ese mismo cabello color mostaza y esos profundos ojos azules, si, era igual hasta en el tono de voz.

Izaya suspiró cansada mientras se daba la vuelta para salir por la puerta de la cocina, se sentía inútil, lo que Reborn le había explicado de los anillos y cajas no le había servido de mucho, apenas había sacado una llama de su anillo Vongola.

Parecía todo tan ilógico. En su mundo no habían extraños colores de cabello –a menos que te lo tiñeras-, poderes mágicos de comic, ni tampoco bebes super desarrollados.

¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Y Byako aquí se encontraba bien?

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!. Dejen lindos rw!_


	7. Acto VII: Solo la concentración

_¡JALOU! HE VUELTO DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO._

_Debo decir que me atrasé con las correcciones gracias al trabajo, la uni y diversas cosas. (?) En fin, sin más les dejo con el capítulo 7! ¡Avísele a sus amigos!_

_Agradecimientos a __**Violet **__mi hermosa peshosha beta. 33_

_**Yuni: **__SIIIII! Felicidades, ganaste. (?)_

_**Chiyo Asakura:**__ ahaha, será descubierta! Te lo aseguro! XD_

* * *

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), lenguaje obsceno en algunas partes. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

Wenn ihr's nicht fühlt, ihr wedet's nicht erjagen

_[Si no lo sientes, nunca lo lograras]_

**Fausto. Johann Wolfgang Göethe.**

**Acto VII: **Solo la concentración no es suficiente.

Reborn, el adulto con el impecable traje Armani, estaba preocupado. La maldita mocosa que tenía por alumna no había aparecido en cinco días y eso que la buscó hasta debajo de su cama, en cada paradero de autobús y nada... Parecía como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Ya no era normal.

Ahora mismo había tenido que mentirle a la señora Sawada para que no se preocupara, tubo que decirle que su querida única hija se había ido a un campamento con algunos alumnos sobresalientes del la escuela. Lo peor era que nadie sabía de ella, había contactado con los Cavallone e incluso con la desequilibrada de Xanxas para que le ayudaran en su búsqueda.

— Reborn-_san_.

Gokudera apareció a su lado con su cabello pelirrojo alborotado y un semblante triste, el adulto le miro por debajo de la sombra que le brindaba su sombrero.

— ¿Pasa algo, Gokudera? —preguntó el asesino con algo de esperanza.

— Nada, solo me preguntaba cuando volvería la décima. Estoy empezando a preocuparme de verdad —se sinceró con una sonrisa algo adolorida—. Los de la escuela empiezan a preguntar por ella.

— Eso es buena señal —al menos algo estaba saliendo bien después de todo.

Gokudera Hayato puso una mano tras su nuca rascándola con nerviosidad.

— No exactamente de la manera que cree, preguntan si se cambio de escuela —Reborn le miró—. Para ellos hacer fiesta... ¡Tsh! ¿Qué se creen tratando así a la décima? ¡Ya verán!

El italiano juraba venganza ¡Nadie pasaba por encima de su décima si el andaba cerca! Sacó unas cuantas dinamitas de sus ropas y las mostró de forma agresiva.

— Cálmate Gokudera —Reborn apelo al lado feliz del joven, este le miro pidiendo una explicación—. Ya pedí ayuda para la búsqueda... Esta es una mala situación para los Vongola.

— ¿No me diga que...?

El chico bomba no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando la puerta de la habitación de Tsuyoko se abrió de improviso, detrás de la madre de la décima Vongola se apreciaba a Xanxas con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

Al menos venia sola y no con el chillón de Squalo.

— Reborn-kun, tienes visitas —la mujer hizo pasar a la líder del Varia y luego cerró la puerta.

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras se intercambiaban miradas entre los tres. Aún estaba la tensión del golpe fallido para tomar el poder de los Vongola, pero tendrían que dejar eso de lado si querían que el escuadrón de asesinos les ayudara.

Xanxas acomodó la chaqueta en sus hombros antes de sentarse en la única silla de la habitación, no le gustaba estar de pie todo el tiempo. Gokudera estaba a punto de alegar cuando Reborn le paro, era mejor que la chica no se pusiera Violenta.

— Xanxas —el asesino le llamó, la chica alzo su cabeza para apreciarle con sus fríos ojos rojizos—. Espero que puedas ayudarnos.

La líder de Varia hizo un mohín desinteresado mientras volteaba el rostro hacia otra parte de la habitación, no estaba muy de acuerdo con todo eso pero era mejor que la encontraran ellos antes de que una familia enemiga.

— ¿Es todo? —la voz de Xanxas sonó amenazante.

— Mantennos informados —Reborn se adecuó a la mirada de la joven, esta se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Más le vale aparecer a la escoria esa, o yo me haré del poder.

Terminó de pasarse una mano por el largo cabello negro y salió de la habitación. Hayato dio un suspiro cargado de furia y se sentó de golpe en la cama... ¿Dónde demonios había ido la décima sin avisarle a nadie?

— Gokudera te dejo el encargo de decirle a Hibari que uno de sus estudiantes desapareció, de alguna manera también nos ayudará —el italiano le miró sin comprender—. Solo hazlo, si es relacionado con Namimori de seguro lo hará.

— Si, Reborn-san.

El chico bomba salió de la estancia a paso lento mientras Reborn se quedaba parado en medio de la habitación; tenían que encontrarla rápido o Xanxas cumpliría sus amenazas. Bianchi entró a lugar sin hacer mucho ruido encontrando a Reborn con las manos sobre el rostro y sentado sobre la cama de Tsuyoko, se acerco y le paso una mano sobre los hombros demostrando así que estaba con el.

Alguna vez lo había escuchado... había que sentir las cosas para lograrlas, y la desesperación de una búsqueda contra el tiempo no era muy buen factor.

Reborn meditó durante algunos segundos más mientras trataba de que la desesperación no lo consumiera del todo; el era un asesino, no podía sentir ese tipo de cosas, ni mucho menos manifestarlas de esa forma.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo que había aprendido e ignorado a través de su vida, siempre iba a tener presente el hecho de que solo era un simple humano de todas formas.

Un humano.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— ¿Quieres que te lo explique otra vez?

El arcobaleno miró a la adolescente con cierta burla, de seguro Izaya no se aguantaba las ganas de echarlo a gritos de la habitación.

— No gracias, Reborn-_san_. Solo necesito algo más de practica —le contestó ella con una sonrisa forzada mientras se volteaba a verlo.

— Te dejo entonces, tengo que ir con _Dame_-Tsuna.

El bebe del chupete color amarillo salió de la habitación dando un salto, para cuando Sawada Izaya quedo sola y en silencio, se quito el anillo Vongola del cielo de la mano y con impotencia lo lanzó contra la pared más próxima. Un ligero clic y el objeto rodó por el piso perdiéndose debajo de la cama.

— ¡Mierda!

Gritó tratando de contener la rabia en su garganta para no llamar la atención por si alguien pasaba por fuera de la habitación, o de paso si el bastardo de Reborn se encontraba afuera esperando a que explotara. Oculto el rostro entre sus manos mientras sentía como nuevas lágrimas trataban de asomarse por sus ojos.

No lo entendía.

¡¿Por qué mierda no podía sacar las malditas llamas?! ¡Se supone que ella era la alumna perfecta! ¡Buenas notas, comportamiento intachable –según los informes-, presidenta del puto comité estudiantil!

Dio un hondo suspiro mientras intentaba serenarse, se agachó para poder buscar el anillo debajo de la mesa y resopló al encontrarlo. Su "alegría" duró poco, se había roto la parte de cristal que cubría a insignia de los Vongola.

— ¡Mierda!, ¡Pero que estúpida!

— Parece que volveré más tarde...

Izaya volteó su mirada hacia la puerta con rapidez, era Yamamoto con su siempre impecable sonrisa. La chica se levantó del piso en silencio luego de llamar a Takeshi de regreso. El beisbolista rió otra vez cuando la vio de pie, estaba nervioso por el aura que la décima Vongola irradiaba.

— Descuida Yamamoto-_kun_ —le regaló una sonrisa que hizo a Yamamoto volver a reír nerviosamente—. Solo estaba _algo_ enojada.

_¿Algo?_ Pensó el chico para si mientras le miraba confuso, parecía _bastante_ enojada.

— Haha, parece que hay algo que te molesta.

Vaya que Yamamoto era brillante. Izaya se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar las palabras sarcásticas que se apoderaban de su garganta. Suspiró mostrándole el anillo Vongola del cielo al "idiota del baseball", este tardo en comprender lo que sucedía.

— Lo rompí —soltó con sencillez en un resoplido—. Y lo peor es que no se donde esta el pedazo de cristal que se desprendió.

— ¿Ese no es el anillo de Tsuna? —preguntó confuso mientras estiraba su mano para poder tomar el objeto y observarlo mejor.

Pum. Algo hizo que el corazón de Yamamoto Takeshi empezara a palpitar más rápido y que de paso su cara tomara un coloración roja en la parte de las mejillas; quizás había sido el roce de sus dedos contra la suave piel de la décima Vongola, o quizás también por que esta había aprovechado la ocasión para tomar la mano del beisbolista. En el fondo Izaya no quería hacer eso, pero ya que, no tuvo opción, tenia que desviar la atención que Yamamoto tenía en el anillo Vongola hacia otra parte ¿Y que mejor que hacia ella misma?

Yamamoto le sonrió nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada... Tsuyoko de alguna forma se sintió mal por todo aquello, retiro su mano lentamente junto con el anillo roto, trato de sonreír falsamente otra vez pero no pudo, algo dentro de su cabeza se había atorado, un engranaje había dejado de cumplir su función. El se dio cuenta de ello y avanzo hasta Izaya con su mano para poder tomarle del rostro, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir el gruñido de Gokudera y la voz de Tsuna proveniente desde la puerta.

— ¡Hey idiota del baseball te hemos estado buscando y...!

Hayato calló su reclamo al ver, más bien, percibir la atmósfera del lugar. Izaya cambio rápidamente su expresión a la sonrisa de siempre. Gokudera entró a zancadas a la habitación y se paró delante de Yamamoto, este se rió como siempre mientras llevaba el brazo hasta su cabeza.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —preguntó el chico bomba amenazante.

— ¡Gokudera-_kun_! —le regañó Tsuna desde atrás—. Izaya-_san_ discúlpalo.

— No hay problema, después de todo no puedo castigarlo o la sociedad protectora de animales me pondría una demanda.

Gokudera actuó rápidamente. Se volteó hacia la chica, la tomó del cuello de la blusa y la zamarreó un tanto; Izaya le miró retadora mientras sonreía.

— ¡No me hables así! ¡Mujer estúpida!

— ¡Go-Gokudera-_kun_! —Tsuna avanzó hasta ambos para tratar de calmar a su autoproclamada mano derecha—. ¡Suelta a Izaya-_san_!

— ¡Gokudera! —Yamamoto también trató de intervenir, jamás había visto al chico bomba poniéndole las manos encima a una mujer... pero bueno, hay una primera vez para todo.

El Italiano estaba por soltar a la chica cuando se fijo lo que ella tenia en su mano... Si, ese era el anillo Vongola del décimo, y lo peor es que estaba roto. Alzo su vista mientras sentía que la furia le inundaba el cuerpo, Izaya sintió algo de miedo al mirar directo a esos ojos verdes, entreabrió los labios mientras Hayato se preparaba para gritar. En un movimiento rápido el italiano la tiro contra la muralla y le quito con fuerza el anillo Vongola que ella tenía en las manos; Yamamoto avanzo rápidamente hasta la chica, pasándole un brazo por los hombros en cuanto esta se compuso del golpe; Tsuna solo observó en silencio, era la segunda vez que veía a Gokudera actuando tan violentamente con alguien.

Cuando el menor reaccionó avanzó hasta su compañero y le tomo de un brazo con fuerza, si el volvía a tener otro de esos impulso estaría hay para tratar de detenerlo.

— ¡¿Qué haces con el anillo del décimo?! —le gritó, Tsuna le miró confundido—. ¡Mira mujer estúpida, lo rompiste!

Izaya le observó con furia, apretó los puños con fuerza mientras trataba de alejarse de Yamamoto.

— ¿De que estas hablando, Gokudera-_kun_?

— ¡Ella tenia su anillo décimo! ¡Mire! —le entregó la joya al chico, este la miró con interés.

Tsuna sintió otra vez esa mala sensación otra vez, no sabía que era, pero algo tenía que ver con Izaya Sawada.

El décimo Vongola se quedó un rato mirando el anillo, era exactamente igual al suyo ahora que lo miraba con detención; se volteo a mirar a la chica y esta resopló con cansancio mientras avanzaba hasta el para quitarle la joya de las manos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Devuélvelo! —Gokudera gruño otra vez, Izaya hizo una pausa para voltearse a verlo-. ¡No me mires así mujer estúpida!

— Gokudera basta —Yamamoto fue claro. El chico bomba le miró un tanto sorprendido, el tono del idiota había sido casi frió.

— Go-Gokudera-_kun_... Mi anillo esta aquí —el adolescente le mostró el objeto que colgaba de la cadena puesta en su cuello, el guardián de la tormenta abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no le salieron ¿Y entonces por que mierda ella tiene uno igual? —. Pero... Izaya-san...

La palabras de Tsuna se ahogaron en el aire, Izaya tuvo que inventar una excusa rápido antes de que comenzaran con más preguntas.

— Fue una idea de tu yo mayor, Tsuna.

Los chicos miraron hacia la puerta, el arcobaleno hacía su acto de presencia con la sombra de su sombrero cubriéndole los ojos. El décimo Vongola murmuró su nombre mientras le miraba avanzar con calma dentro de la habitación; su contraparte femenina sintió un peso menos de encima.

— ¿Cómo...?

— Antes de que destruyeran los anillos se crearon copias y se repartieron entre partes de la familia para que así la familia Millefiore siguiera los señuelos falsos —respondió el bebe, Tsuna se espanto un poco ¿El trataba de protegerse escudándose en los demás? No, ese no era él.

— Pero no sirvió de mucho, descubrieron lo que planeábamos antes de ponerlo en acción —Izaya salió a defender también, Reborn le miró solamente—. Eso es todo, Tsunayoshi-_san_.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, no se lo creían del todo, el asunto no tenia ni pies ni cabeza... ¿Y que más pedían si estaban diez años en el futuro? Eso tampoco tenía mucha lógica. Tsuna y Yamamoto rieron un tanto avergonzados y Gokudera gruñó de mala gana cuando se le pidió que soltara una disculpa por lo ocurrido. Para cuando Izaya y el arcobaleno se quedaron solos otra vez el aire volvió a tensarse, la chica le mostró el anillo roto y el bebe curvó un poco los labios.

— ¿Tiene arreglo? —preguntó ella un tanto asustada.

Malditos sean sus estúpidos arranques de ira, si seguía así iba a terminar neurótica antes de llegar siquiera a los veinte.

— Veamos que puede hacer Giannini —contestó el arcobaleno.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Tsuna caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la base subterránea. Todo esto del anillo de ella y lo demás lo tenía algo confundido, quizás incrédulo; ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que Izaya y los de la base Mellone ocultaban algo grave.

Contuvo la respiración antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado. En la cama, Bazil descansaba placidamente, el sube y baja pausado de su pecho indicaba que estaba teniendo un reparador sueño luego de tanta comida ingerida y batallas libradas. Tsuna dio un paso inseguro dentro de la habitación, dio otro y fue detenido por una voz conocida, retrocedió espantado mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a su amigo de llama azul.

— Te dije que estaba bien —le reclamó el arcobaleno con una sonrisa algo siniestra en el rostro.

— Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, el vino al futuro y peleo por su cuenta para llegar aquí.

Otra vez las preocupaciones... Reborn le miró algo enorgullecido por el hecho. Para ser un jefe de la mafia era bastante consiente del estado de sus compañeros; bueno, después de todo la mafia italiana era la única con ese apego a la _famiglia_. El arcobaleno le explicó que como consejero externo estaba acostumbrado a las peleas, aunque aun seguía siendo un principiante respecto a las actuales con cajas y anillos.

— Umh... Quiero hablar con Bazil-kun cuando despierte —Tsuna miró hacia la puerta, ahora que recordaba los sistemas de batalla actuales, había una cosa que no le quedaba clara—. Hablando de eso... ¿Qué clase de caja arma tiene Bazil-kun? —miró a Reborn con duda, el arcobaleno se encogió de hombros.

— Sus llamas de la ultima voluntad son azules, así que deben ser de clase lluvia.

— ¿Lluvia? —Se preguntó—. _Así que su elemento es lluvia, como Yamamoto... _—pensó_._

— Puedes pedirle a Bazil que te muestre su caja de arma cuando despierte. En todo caso ¿Tienes siquiera tiempo de preocuparte por él? Les dije a todos que descansaran un poco, eso corre también para ti, _Dame_.

— Ah, si... —murmuró para si bajando el rostro—. Sobre esto, este...

Reborn le miró con una sonrisa sincera, era bueno que un jefe se preocupara así por su familia. Tsuna se espantó un poco y se defendió con que Bazil era solamente un buen amigo, e intuyendo el ritmo de la conversación soltó el típico: _no tengo nada que ver nada con la mafia_.

— Aun así... Creo que deberías empezar a preocuparte por Chrome e Izaya.

Tsuna le miró confundido, estaba al tanto de la situación de Chrome, pero... ¿Qué ocurría con Izaya? Es decir, la había visto llevándose muy bien con Yamamoto... Oh, no, esa sensación desagradable otra vez.

— ¿Q-qué pasa con Izaya-san?

— Podrías ayudarla en algunas cosas que le encargué, de seguro con ustedes entenderá mejor —contestó el arcobaleno.

— ¿Con ustedes?

— Tú y los demás... en cuanto a lo de Chrome, creo que todo se solucionara pronto.

Tsuna le miró un tanto confundido... ni que el arcobaleno fuera dios.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Izaya Sawada estaba furiosa ¿Por qué? La razón era muy simple: las cosas no salían como ella quería.

Nunca le había gustado la sensación de estar furiosa o enojarse. No le gustaba esa _cosa_ quemante en el estomago y que las piernas, luego de una descarga furiosa de adrenalina, le tiritaran cuando quería mantenerse firme de pie. No le gustaba tampoco esa sensación asfixiante en la garganta, la pesadez al caminar y los músculos de su cara tensos. Y aparte, cuando lo hacia -rara vez, por que sí, créanlo: ella no se enojaba a menudo- tomaba entre sus manos cualquier objeto que se le interpusiera en el camino y lo lanzaba contra lo más próximo que tuviera.

No gritaba por que trataba de medirse, pero aun así en esos arrebatos de ira siempre terminaba hiriéndose físicamente; quizás por que el cerebro daba la orden de liberar un porcentaje escondido de su propia fuerza física, o, por que simplemente, al estar cegada por la ira, cometía los errores más estúpidos.

Ella, en estos precisos instantes tenia ganas de gritar, morder y romper todo lo que tuviera a su alcance; algo así como lo haría una frenética estrella de rock en un escenario ante miles de personas. ¿Cantante de rock? ¿Música? Se detuvo en cuanto llego a ese tema, logro relajarse un poco mientras fijaba su vista en el chico pelirrojo que miraba cosas en la computadora. Ah, ya se acordaba.

Si, el Irie Shoichi de su dimensión quería ser músico, y cuando lo confeso a la clase no falto el comentario burlesco y la risa general de sus compañeros. No era que ellos eran malos con el, simplemente se reían del hecho improbable de que sucediera algo así, chico pelirrojo al parecer ignoraba completamente que ni siquiera podía hacer un acorde bien en una guitarra.

Pero bueno, a pesar de que sus sueños de gran músico se veían frustrados por su cero talento en el tema tenía algo bueno, la persona más odiada en Namimori no se burlaba de él, es más, hasta lo ayudaba cuando era realmente necesario. A escondidas claro, la _demonio Sawada _no se podía dar el lujo de que la vieran haciendo caridad en público, tenía que cuidar su imagen.

Tsuyoko no podía ser mala con Shoichi por dos simples razones: la primera, y la más fundamental según ella misma, era por que el chico era simplemente brillante; un amo de las computadoras y la robótica difícil de encontrar en cualquier otra parte del planeta. Y la segunda... Irie Sho-_kun_ era uno de sus mejores amigos de infancia, además de ser miembro honorario de ese grupo de tres personas a las que Tsuyoko Sawada mandó a la mierda simplemente para protegerlas del caos.

Luego de soltarles varias amenazas, claro está.

Él era el único –aparte de Gokudera- en trabajar con ella en la escuela por mero gusto y no por miedo, aunque en público aparentara lo contrario. Además era él quien compartía _ese_ secreto con ella; ni siquiera Reborn estaba al tanto del hecho. Ellos eran cómplices, ellos eran quienes se escabullían de los demás para juntos ir a _ese_ lugar cada día trece del mes.

— Shoichi-_kun_...

Murmuró ella con una mirada nostálgica, el mencionado le sonrió amablemente mientras se volteaba a verla, sorprendiéndose en el acto... había hablado. Spanner podría jurar que ella llevaba ahí sentada casi dos horas sin decir absolutamente nada después de que había llegado con el anillo Vongola roto y una nota de Reborn diciendo que Giannini no pudo con el encargo.

— ¿Pasa algo Izaya-_san_? —preguntó el un tanto asustado por la repentina actitud de la muchacha.

— Me duele un poco la cabeza... ¿Te importa si salgo un rato?

Otra de las consecuencias de la furia... el dolor de cabeza luego de que la atormentaba ha pasado. Irie asintió un tanto dudoso y le pidió a Spanner que la acompañara en caso de cualquier cosa.

— El anillo esta bien, ya le arreglare la parte que se rompió, Izaya-_san_ —comentó el pelirrojo intuyendo un poco lo que pasaba.

La de cabello color caoba sonrió un poco antes de salir con Spanner fuera de la base. Una vez allí ambos se miraron y se sentaron en el piso en silencio; el rubio jugaba con una llave inglesa y la décima Vongola miraba el cielo con algo de aburrimiento.

— Y... —Tsuyoko trató de poner un tema de conversación, el otro ni le miró—. ¿Te gustan mucho las maquinas?

Pregunta estúpida pero que abarcaba un inmenso contenido de conversación para que surgieran mas cosas. Spanner resopló quitándose la paleta de la boca y le miró antes de comenzar con su "conversación".

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Chrome otra vez no había tocado lo que las chicas habían preparado para ella, ni siquiera la ropa de cambio que le habían facilitado. Kyoko, Haru e I-pin comenzaban a preocuparse, sobretodo la menor del grupo, ella si que parecía realmente triste. Lambo ni se enteraba del asunto, solo pedía la merienda de la tarde y con eso quedaba absolutamente feliz.

Cuando Tsunayoshi entró a la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro se extraño un poco al ver a las chicas con el semblante decaído. Se acercó a ellas y les pregunto lo que sucedía, ellas le explicaron.

Chrome... de alguna manera Tsuna podía al menos tratar de entender que se sentía incomoda, su maestro estaba temporalmente desaparecido y nadie sabia nada de el hasta ahora; miró a Bianchi rogándole casi para que ayudara a las chicas en el dilema de la ilusionista, después de todo, de seguro entre mujeres se entenderían mejor.

Y si, aceptaba que Reborn tenía _algo_ de razón, el también tenía que velar por el estado de su guardiana, después de todo el tenía _algo_ de culpa en el asunto.

Una vez más fue hasta la puerta de Chrome para intentar hablar con ella, esta, como siempre se asomo por la puerta y contesto a las preguntas del jefe en voz baja sin dejar de mirarle con sus grandes ojos color púrpura llenos de pena. Se puso un tanto nervioso, realmente el no sabía como lidiar con este tipo de situaciones.

Yamamoto y Gokudera aparecieron también por el pasillo, como siempre este último venía reclamando algo sobre el comportamiento del guardián de la lluvia, para que decir como Yamamoto respondía a los insultos del italiano.

— ¡Te dije idiota que dejaras de seguirme!

— ¿Por qué? Quería dar un paseo para no perder mi tono muscular.

Chrome, al escuchar los pasos de los demás guardianes se encerró rápidamente en su habitación. Tsunayoshi trató de hablarle nuevamente pero ella hizo caso omiso a los llamados del décimo Vongola, incluso dejó en el aire la invitación a comer con el grupo... aunque dudaba mucho realmente que saliera para la cena.

A Vongola se le estaban acabando las ideas.

— Oye Tsuna... ¿Has visto a Izaya? No la veo desde la mañana —Yamamoto trató de parecer desinteresado en el asunto, más Tsuna y Gokudera notaron el brillo en sus ojos al referirse a la joven.

— Ahora que lo dices —el Vongola llevo la mano a su mentón—. Yo tampoco la he visto... ¡Ah! Reborn me dijo que la teníamos que ayudar en algo, no me explicó en que, de seguro ella nos dirá.

— Me niego a ayudar a esa mujer —Hayato se cruzó de brazos he hizo un mohín de desprecio, Tsuna le miró cansado y con una mueca graciosa en el rostro.

— G-Gokudera-_kun_...

— ¡Aunque si es por el décimo yo lo hago!

Se corrigió rápidamente cambiando al instante su ánimo. Yamamoto rió y el décimo Vongola no cambio la expresión de su rostro, esos ataques de bipolaridad de su autodenominada mano derecha le pillaban desprevenido.

— A mi me parece buena idea, haha —tal vez de esa forma tendría algo más de tiempo con ella.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación volvieron a la cocina. Reborn les cuestionó sobre lo de Chrome, Tsuna se sintió apesadumbrado y el chico bomba trató de levantarle el animo diciendo que ella le faltaba el respeto al ignorarlo.

— Pero hay que preocuparse por su salud si ella no esta comiendo —Yamamoto fue el más razonable del grupo.

— Solo hay que dejarla en paz, ella comerá cuando tenga hambre —Reclamó Gokudera.

Las chicas no se rindieron, luego de un minuto de silencio se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a cocinar con todo el corazón otra vez, los chicos se les quedaron mirando... ellas eran más fuertes que ellos, no se rendirían hasta ser amigas de Chrome Dokuro.

— Las mujeres son mucho más duras de lo que los hombres creen —Bianchi alzó la vista. Tsuna, Yamamoto y Hayato le miraron—. No olviden eso.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Spanner entró a la base Mellone junto a los demás Vongola y la décima del universo paralelo; en medio de la conversación que ambos tenían fuera se habían aparecido los demás adolescentes guiados por el Sawada menor.

El no era hombre de muchas palabras pero tenía que admitir que se le había pasado la hora hablando con la joven, es más, hasta incluso podría jurar que había sido una charla interesante.

Yamamoto se pego inmediatamente a Izaya, y Gokudera no hizo otra cosa que mirarles con desprecio mientras trataba de avanzar más rápido junto con Tsunayoshi.

— Irie-_san_.

Saludó el décimo Vongola al entrar con sus compañeros, el pelirrojo estaba tan pegado a la computadora que siquiera le prestó atención a Tsuna. Spanner se acercó para moverle el hombro y fue cuando este recién reaccionó con una risa apenada. Gokudera chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación mientras escuchaba las explicaciones del pelirrojo.

— Jaja, que concentración tan impresionante — Yamamoto río de buena gana.

Aparte de entregarle comida y cambio de ropa a los chicos, aprovecharon de preguntarle a Irie sobre Rokudo Mukuro, y tal como se esperaba Tsuna: nada. Bueno, al menos el les había dado la esperanza de que _suponía_ que seguía vivo ya que no apareció en la lista de prisioneros muertos de la prisión Vindicare. Hablaron un poco de Mukuro y emprendieron su regreso a la base subterránea de los Vongola.

Tsuyoko tenía devuelta su anillo reparado, le tendría que agradecer a Irie luego. Para cuando llegaron al escondite la chica de cabellos cafés otra vez desapareció de la vista de todos, Tsuna ni siquiera puedo preguntarle en que tenían que ayudarle. Suspiró cansado, últimamente se sentía como la madre del grupo.

Luego de dar unas vueltas por los pasillos se fueron a sentar a la sala de comunicaciones. No falto la pelea de Gokudera y Ryohei por alguna cosa estúpida; la risa de Yamamoto y la aparición de un recuperado Bazil. Ahora si podrían hacer la fiesta de bienvenida para Bazil y aprovechando harían la de Izaya, pues no habían tenido mucho tiempo de prepararla.

Esa noche todos comieron y disfrutaron del ambiente, después de todo ese era un tiempo de calma relativa y tenían que aprovecharlo al máximo. Se acostaron tarde y dejaron todo en un completo desorden, las chicas se ofrecieron a ordenar todo al otro día.

Yamamoto caminó hasta su habitación junto con Izaya y un molesto Gokudera, no entendía por que al italiano no le gustaba esa chica. Lo bueno era que al fin había podido encontrarse con ella en todo lo que iba del día, eso de alguna forma le subía los ánimos de forma espléndida, estaba seguro que hasta llegaba a brillar de regocijo.

— ¿No tienes que irte a tu habitación, Gokudera? —preguntó la de cabellos cafés con cierta burla, el solo le miró asqueado chasqueando la lengua—. Seguro Tsunayoshi-kun debe estar extrañando que lo molestes.

Hayato estaba apunto de sacar sus dinamitas y hacerla volar en mil pedacitos, cuando el idiota del baseball apoyó la idea con una risita. Gruñó otra vez y se retiro del lugar a paso rápido, a la mierda con la prima del décimo y a la mierda con el imbecil de Yamamoto, que hicieran lo que quisieran.

— _Al fin solos _—pensó el guardián de la lluvia con una sonrisa—. Izaya...

La chica le miró tranquila, Yamamoto se detuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

— Gracias por acompañarme —dijo un tanto nervioso, la chica se rió un poco.

— No es nada, después de todo este es el camino hacia mi habitación —le explicó señalando la seguidilla de puertas que se veían, el guardián volvió a reír—. Bueno, que descanses Yamamoto-_kun_.

— Bu-buenas noches... Izaya.

Se inclinó un poco y poso sus labios sobre la mejilla de esta, al contacto se ruborizo y se levantó rápidamente con una mueca confundida. ¡¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso?! ¡Siquiera se había dado cuenta del impulso de su cuerpo! Miró a Izaya para darle explicaciones del hecho pero ella estaba tan confundida como él, le miraba con sus grandes ojos caobas llenos de duda.

— Yo... —Yamamoto empezó pero no supo como terminar—. Lo siento... ¡No quise incomodarte!

Izaya le miró otra vez, una ligera sonrisa se le formo en los labios y negó débilmente con la cabeza. Sintió que otra vez algo se le rompía por dentro... estar ahí encerrada con ellos le estaba haciendo mal, muy mal.

— No, no importa —comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación—. Tengo que irme, descansa Yamamoto-_kun_.

Esa noche el beisbolista se tiró en la cama mirando el techo. De alguna forma extremadamente –como diría su sempai- feliz de su acción, pero otra parte de su conciencia se sentía algo decepcionada, si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor para bajar un poco más y haber podido llegar hasta sus labios...

Yamamoto se levantó de la cama con rapidez mientras abría de sobremanera sus ojos ¡¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando?! Esta bien que ella le gustase pero eso...

¿Le gustaba?

Se sentó en su cama y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, si, le gustaba. Pero había algo en ella que lo hacia estar lejos, era algo así como una muralla ¡Eso! Como una pared, una barrera que ella tenia ante todos.

— Es como si no quisiera a nadie cerca —murmuró para si mientras se ponía a pensar más detenidamente las cosas.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor era algo así, ella se mostraba amable pero era diferente y lo sabia por que había visto como ella había lanzado el anillo contra la pared con una fuerza increíble. Y no solo eso, esa vez que tubo que hablar con Gokudera fuera de la cocina fue igual.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— _¡Je! ¡Que se cree esa niñita que va y se acomoda en el décimo así como así! _—_reclamó__ Gokudera desviando el rostro hacia un lado en clara señal de desprecio._

— _Ya, ya Gokudera. Sólo... intenta ser bueno con ella._

— _¡Como si te fuera a hacer caso idiota!_

— _Ella... ella también es importante para Tsuna, así que tenemos que llevarnos bien _—_sonrió Yamamoto, el chico bomba le miro de mala manera._

— _Solamente__lo haré por el décimo, idiota _—_murmuró__ mirando hacia otro lado_—_. Pero no me contendré si hace cualquier cosa, ella no me gusta, aunque sea pariente del décimo._

— _Ya, ya Gokudera volvamos._

— _A ti te pasa algo con esa mujer _—_de pronto el italiano se volteo a verlo, el beisbolista le __miró__ dudoso_—_. Estoy seguro._

— _Gokudera..._

— _Neh, como si me importara. _

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

¿Entonces se le había notado desde el principio? Que divertido, ni el mismo se había dado cuenta. Se rió un poco y luego se metió debajo de las sabanas para por fin descansar.

Y esa noche soñó con ella, fue su segundo mejor sueño en lo que llevaba de vida.

Por la mañana y tal como había predicho el arcobaleno las cosas con Chrome se solucionaron de manera espléndida, todo gracias a la pequeña I-pin. Cuando las chicas vieron a la ilusionista lavando los platos que quedaban sucios se alegraron bastante.

Al fin iban a poder ser amigas.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_GRACIAS POR LEER! _


	8. Acto VIII: La reina negra

**Another****Dimension**

_Buenas buenas, he vuelto a las andas con la re-edición del FF._

_¿Les cuento algo?, estoy triste, muy pero muy triste. Esto lo escribo después de que subí la actualización siete de __**AD**__. ¿La razón?, borré sin darme cuenta, en alguna parte de mi vida, el archivo de Reviews que había recibido en la primera entrega del fic, si esos casi __**150 comentarios **__no solo de críticas, ideas o ánimos, si no que llenos de amor del lindo y buenos recuerdos._

_Este fue el primer FF que hice que fue tan bien recibido por la comunidad de , me gané la adhesión al grupo de "Strong Tsuna" y conocí, gracias a él, a varias personas de acá que pasaron a ser buenos amigos, correctores y entusiastas de aventuras escritas._

_Va a leerse muy marica lo que escribo pero de verdad me dolió en el alma no encontrar la carpeta con rw de mis lectores anteriores, no solo por la cantidad de buenas vibras si no que por los aportes a la trama. _

_Quizás esta re-edición ni llegue a sobrepasar los 20-30 rw (lo cuál es una pena, por que tenía la esperanza de que volvieran mis antiguos lectores, ahaha), pero quiero que sepan, a los que me siguen y a los que alguna vez me leyeron que de verdad les agradezco. Me ayudaron a mejorar y a madurar de una manera que no creen._

_En fin... los dejo con la parte ocho, ¡Que la disfruten con su última voluntad!_

_Agradecimientos a __**Violet **__mi hermosa beta, ¡Gracias por la paciencia!_

**TheDarckAngel**_**: **__Gracias por comentar!_

* * *

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), lenguaje obsceno en algunas partes. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **no me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

— _Como en cualquier juego _**—**_añadió Nim, me miró y me revolvió el pelo con la mano enguantada_**—**_, puedes elegir entre reaccionar a la defensiva o agresivamente ante una amenaza. ¿Por qué no eliges la segunda opción y desafías a tu adversario?_

**Catherine Neville. El Ocho.**

**[…]**

_Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen_

_Tod und Verzweiflug flammet um mich her!…_

_Verstossen sei auf evig, verlassen sei auf evig,_

_Zertrümmert zei'n aunf evig alle bande der Natur._

_[La Venganza del infierno bulle mi corazón_

_La Muerte y la Desesperación arden en torno a mi..._

_Expulsada para siempre, abandonada para siempre,_

_Para siempre rotos los lazos de la naturaleza]_

**La Reina de la Noche, _La flauta mágica. _Emmanuel Schikaneder y Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.**

**Acto VIII: **La reina negra.

Habían sonrisas hermosas, de las cuales cualquier ser humano se enamoraba perdidamente sin siquiera darse cuenta; sonrisas que muy pocas personas tenían y aquellos que las poseían eran unos seres muy afortunados.

Izaya estaba conciente de ello, hasta conocía a una de esas impecables sonrisas que te hacían olvidar de los problemas mientras estuviera cerca, y ese era Yamamoto Takeshi; no solo el de su dimensión poseía una sonrisa encantadora, si no que el de aquí también.

Y por eso era peligroso.

Se estaba dejando llevar por sus estúpidos pensamientos, por ese remordimiento y esa rabia contra si misma... se estaba volviendo débil. Estaba cambiando de parecer poco a poco y todo gracias al idiota del baseball. Si, era un mecanismo de defensa estúpido, estar sola, colocarse una muralla así misma mientras todos trataban de evitarla... una autodefensa contra el dolor.

¿_Sola?_

Se repitió a si misma mientras miraba el techo de la habitación. Realmente estaba en un mar nebuloso donde la única luz era Yamamoto Takeshi, y ese era el problema, si todo seguía así iba a terminar diciéndole todo al chico de llamas tipo lluvia.

— Izaya-_dono_ ¿Más té?

Bazil le llamó, la chica salió de sus pensamientos y observó su tasa procesando la información mientras el integrante del CEDEF le miraba. Reborn volvió a llamarla, fue hay cuando comprendió el contenido del mensaje.

— Eh... No gracias, Bazil-_san_, aún me queda té —sonrió algo apenada, la cocina volvió a quedar silenciosa.

— Si que es silencioso por aquí cuando todos salen —comentó el arcobaleno al aire, ambos jóvenes le miraron.

— Umh... —asintió Izaya lentamente, ahora que se ponía a pensar todos habían salido en la mañana—. ¿adonde fueron?

— A Namimori, a ver un partido de baseball de su escuela —contesto Bazil, luego se volteo a mirar al bebe—. ¿Por qué usted no va, Reborn-_san_?

— Por que afuera esta el _Non Triniti Sette_, mi debilidad.

— Ah... cierto —murmuraron Bazil e Izaya al mismo tiempo, casi reflexionando para si.

¿Non Triniti Sette?, ¿Qué cosa se había perdido ahora?. Tsuyoko bufó para si antes de que Bazil cayera en cuenta del por que ella tampoco había salido con el grupo, se volteó hacia ella para preguntar y solo respondió un ligero "Spoilers", el miembro del CEDEF quedó confundido.

Otra vez el silencio. Bazil miró el libro del ayudante que estaba sobre la mesa y lo tomó.

— ¿Eso es...? —la pregunta de Izaya quedo abierta, el rubio le miró.

— El libro del ayudante que encontré cuando llegue aquí, es como el espíritu del samurai japonés en mi interior, que se agita cada vez que lo leo ¡Un mundo en las sombras! ¡Bushido en la búsqueda de la muerte!

— Que inusual, lo entendiste bien —comentó Reborn mirándolo.

Izaya para este punto tenía la boca semiabierta y con una sonrisa forzada, realmente a aquel niño era bastante extraño, le daba risa, pero si se reía de el ahora de seguro iba a pensar mal de ella.

— ¡Por supuesto! Estudie el espíritu japonés, al igual que su cultura.

Bazil golpeó la mesa y de un salto se subió a ella con las piernas cruzadas, Tsuyoko por inercia tomó su taza el té y retrocedió hacia atrás con su silla. El Bazil de aquí daba bastante miedo, de pronto tomaba acciones bastante sorpresivas.

— ¡Como puede ver soy capas de sentar y meditar! —alzó su cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Izaya miró a Reborn con una sonrisa forzada. Este solo se quedo mirando a Bazil por unos minutos.

— Eh... ¿Bazil-_san_? —Tsuyoko le llamó un tanto nerviosa, el chico dejo su meditación de lado para prestarle atención—. ¿Sigamos entrenando?

— ¡Ah! ¡Claro!

El adolescente se bajó de la mesa y rió un tanto apenado mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta para ir a la sala que Giannini les había facilitado. El dueño de Alpin había decidido ayudar a Izaya en lo del anillo, si esa era una forma de ayudar haría lo mejor posible.

Entraron a la gran sala en silencio, Bazil avanzo primero y miro a Izaya para que le siguiera, esta comenzó a caminar lentamente, suspiró antes de quedar frente a Bazil.

— Reborn-_san_ ya me puso al tanto de la situación, creo que con mi ayuda podremos superar su problema —comentó el chico con alegría, Izaya miró al arcobaleno fulminante—. Podríamos comenzar por el problema de las llamas de su anillo.

— Bien...

La de cabello caoba suspiro antes de alzar su mano para otra vez intentar sacar llamas de su anillo, y como siempre... nada. Bazil le observó esperando, cuando Izaya bajo el brazo y se alzo de hombros comprendió que ya había hecho el intento.

— ¿Ya... lo intento? —preguntó un tanto decepcionado.

— Siempre pasa lo mismo, realmente esto no es lo mío —respondió ella quedamente.

— Ya le explique todo —Reborn fue el que habló esta vez—. ¿Irie arregló el anillo?

— Si, Reborn-_san_.

Bazil se puso a meditar un poco.

Según lo que le había explicado Reborn ella era la prima de Sawada-_donno_, y como clara familiar esperaba algo de potencial; pero era como si ella no quisiera hacerlo o realmente no pudiera. Volvió a mirar a Izaya, esta jugaba con el anillo en su dedo, lo miraba desinteresadamente, fue hay cuando lo noto, ese anillo era igual al de Sawada-_donno_, prácticamente el mismo.

— Reborn-_san_... ¿Intento con las balas de la última voluntad? —preguntó el integrante del CEDEF. La chica les miro algo dudosa ¿Las balas de que...? ¡Esperen! ¡¿Acaso iban a dispararle?!

El arcobaleno meditó un poco antes de mirar a la décima de otra dimensión, Izaya retrocedió un poco, asustada.

— ¿Reborn-_san_...? —su sonrisa algo torcida.

— Podríamos intentarlo —el arcobaleno sonrió al sacar su pistola, Izaya le desafió con la mirada mientras Bazil miraba algo dudoso.

Reborn sabía perfectamente que no iba a funcionar, no conocía del todo a la muchacha pero dudaba mucho si ella se pudiera arrepentir de algo; quizás tendría que dejar ese método de lado... o abordarlo todo desde frente.

— Izaya —El bebe le llamó serio, la joven le miró—. ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

— _¿He?_

— Qué si te arrepientes de algo.

— A lo largo de su vida Izaya-_donno_, algo de lo que se arrepienta —Explicó Bazil.

La décima se puso a pensar. No, por el momento nada de nada, realmente no se arrepentía de nada a lo largo de su vida.

_No se preocupes Tsu-san, ella estará bien._

Tsuyoko se enarcó al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza. Quedó mirando hacia la nada durante algunos minutos pensando en aquella escena, si tenia algo de que arrepentirse era eso. El sólo recordar el rostro angustiado de Shoichi en aquel entonces era lo que más le había quedado marcado, aún más que el accidente en si; si tenia algo de que arrepentirse era aquello.

_Su_ pecado.

— Si... hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar ni siquiera con mi "última voluntad".

Contestó un tanto desanimada clavando la vista en el piso, Bazil se le quedo mirando un poco, aquella mueca le resultaba bastante conocida.

Reborn bajo su vista y la oculto en la sombra de su sombrero. Lo mejor seria no arriesgarse y pedir unas píldoras a Bazil.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

El adolescente de cabello rojo caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Namimori mientras pensaba. No había visto a Tsuyoko durante una semana y eso empezaba a preocuparle, ahora que empezaba a sacar cuentas del asunto recordó a aquel hombre de aspecto asesino en la azotea que la buscaba, se preguntaba si el...

Se detuvo de pronto tirando su maleta escolar al piso para poder tomarse la cabeza con las manos y despeinarse de manera desesperada ¡¿Y si el se la había llevado?! Estaba consiente de que la niña Sawada tenia algunas manías oscuras, pero ese hombre de aspecto misterioso... ¡¿Acaso se había metido con la mafia?!

— ¡Tsuyoko-_san_ eso ya es ir demasiado lejos! —gritó en medio de la calle, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta se sonrojó violentamente.

Comenzó a caminar mas rápido, tratando de alejarse de toda la gente que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona y suspiró nervioso en cuanto llego a un cruce cerca del hospital de Namimori. Se lamentaba ir solo a aquel lugar, se sentía sin valor cuando ella no estaba cerca... A pesar de que el accidente había ocurrido gracias a ella, le costaba admitirlo pero así era, aún así se sentía culpable. Tsuyoko Sawada siempre había sido más fuerte que él, muchas veces se preguntaba de donde sacaba tanto valor luego de tanto tiempo.

Su celular sonó en cuanto entró al hospital, busco en su bolsillo y se quedo mirando la pantalla con algo de cansancio, era su hermana: Misa Irie.

— ¿He-hermana, pasa algo? —preguntó en voz baja mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

— _Hermanito~ ¿Dónde estás? Mama pregunta si vas a llegar temprano a casa el día de hoy... ¿O te vas a juntar con mi nuera~? Recuerda que tienes que invitarla a casa un día de estos o yo misma iré al tu instituto para conocerla _—amenazó la chica en tono burlón, sabía perfectamente que su querido hermano era reacio a hablar del tema.

— ¡He-hermana! —se sonrojó el muchacho de gafas mientras se volteaba hacia la pared para evitar que lo vieran—. ¡Ya te he dicho que ella no es mi novia!

— _Ya, ya Sho-chan... ¿Vas a llegar temprano a casa o no?_

— Si, llegare temprano... Tengo que irme —Shoichi corto el teléfono y dio un hondo suspiro.

Si a su hermana se le ocurría ir a la escuela buscando conocer a Tsuyoko _Izaya _Sawada estaba frito, peor que los demás... estaba seguro que ella era capaz de matarlo, nadie debía saber que eran amigos, ni siquiera que se dirigían la palabra.

Aunque pensándolo bien por ahora estaba salvado, ella no estaba en la escuela ¡Si hasta le había preguntado al chico de las dinamitas que siempre la seguía! Pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un molesto gruñido y un violento "¿Qué quieres de la décima?", realmente ese tipo, Gokudera Hayato, daba miedo.

_Tal vez soy muy cobarde... Spanner, sería bueno que me ayudaras un poco._

Pensó también en ir a su casa, después de todo conocía a su madre así que no tendría que explicar quién era, pero recordó que ella misma le había dicho que no se asomara por su casa por que habían personas extrañas que era mejor que el no conociera, que se mantuviera alejado y que solo se juntaran cuando ella le avisaba por mensaje de texto.

Esto era realmente estresante, el solo quería saber que le había ocurrido, solo quería saber donde estaba. Ojala volviera pronto, estaba preocupado y angustiado por ella.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, suspiró alivianando sus hombros mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello. Esta seria la primera vez que entraría a esa habitación sin Tsuyoko a su lado, sin su pilar de apoyo, sin su mejor amiga.

Shoichi abrió la puerta, camino hacia el interior de la habitación y miró la camilla en la que yacía esa persona de largos cabellos casi blancos de lo rubios que eran; el sube y baja del pecho de la joven le indicaba que ya la habían desconectado del respirador mecánico, eso al menos era algo que agradecer, la chica estaba mejorando poco a poco. Avanzo hasta la camilla y le tomó de la mano mientras le miraba con algo de nostalgia. Si Tsuyoko estuviera hay con él, tenía la seguridad de que pediría perdón en voz baja, como siempre.

— He vuelto. Solo, esta vez —se rió un poco mientras sacaba unas flores de su maleta—. Tsuyoko-_san_ no ha asistido a clases, pero estoy seguro de que vendrá conmigo la próxima... Byako-_san_.

Shoichi Irie le regalo otra sonrisa silenciosa a la joven en coma, hacia más de cinco años que Byako-_san_ –su mejor amiga y la chica que le gustaba- no despertaba debido al accidente automovilístico que provocó Tsuyoko sin quererlo realmente. Donde ellos, sumando a Spanner, vieron como su amiga colisionaba con violencia contra ese auto negro de vidrios polarizados.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— Nada mal –murmuró Reborn mirando a la chica de cabello caoba—. Nada mal.

Izaya se tomo el brazo izquierdo mientras trataba de reponer el aire utilizado por el esfuerzo; estaba por desparramarse en el piso cuando Bazil apareció a su lado sosteniéndola por los hombros, ella volteo el rostro para verle y él solo le mostró una sonrisa algo cansada. Izaya se dejó sostener mientras trataba de recuperarse, todo aquello le había costado demasiado, si en su mundo no se podían hacer ese tipo de cosas era por algo.

— Por favor Reborn-_san_ no sea hipócrita —se burló un poco la décima de su estado, Bazil le miro.

— Debo admitir que esperaba algo mejor.

— ¡Reborn-_san_! —le recriminó Bazil un tanto preocupado—. Descuide Izaya-_donno_, es comprensible si es su primera vez.

Izaya no supo por que, pero mal pensó de inmediato aquella frase. Una media sonrisa se mostró en su rostro mientras trataba de contener la risa; Bazil le miró preocupado no sabia si tomar aquella risa nerviosa como algo peligroso para su integridad física.

— Tengo que perfeccionarme en el asunto —murmuró—. Si es posible ver como lo hacen los demás para comprender mejor las cosas —otra vez el morbo en sus pensamientos, vaya se estaba volviendo algo pervertida, pero ya que, estaba en edad.

Se recargó en Bazil un par de minutos y cuando la fuerza volvió a su cuerpo se levanto, dio un hondo suspiró para mirar su anillo con curiosidad. Se esperaba de todo, menos lo que había salido de esa cosa tan pequeñita. Si que la vida era para impresionarse, imaginar que ella también tendría uno de esos superpoderes de caricaturas... aunque bastante mediocre, pero al menos lo tenia; tendría que trabajar en ello, y mucho.

— Izaya-_donno_... —Bazil le miró un tanto preocupado.

— ¿He? ¿Izaya-_san_, Bazil... Reborn?

Tsunayoshi entró a la sala un tanto preocupado por la combinación que sus ojos veían, algo le decía que esos tres no eran un buen grupo; se acerco a ellos y les dijo que debían ir al cuarto de operaciones para que Irie les hablara sobre el _Choise_. Se encaminaron hacia la sala y en el camino se encontraron con un Giannini bastante animado, hablaba sobre lo impresionante que era el décimo y sobre la molestia que era Spanner en los planes del Vongola.

Lo que no sabía el ingeniero era que Spanner le estaba escuchando cuando entró a la sala, la mirada fulminante entre ambos no se hizo esperar al igual que la oportuna intervención de Tsuna. Izaya y Bazil se quedaron de pie, apoyados en la pared para escuchar todo lo que la falsa corona fúnebre tenía que explicar sobre el juego de elección; eso hasta que Yamamoto, como buen caballero, se levanto para cederle su asiento a la décima.

— Gracias —le dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada mientras tomaba asiento.

Izaya ni siquiera presto atención sobre el asunto, ya sabía todo debido a que había estado en la anterior conversación que el ingeniero tuvo con Reborn. Se trató de distraer mirando las caras concentradas de los presentes, no supo por que pero eso le llevo a pensar que era miércoles, un miércoles de visita al hospital donde estaba Byako_cchi_; se supone que a esa hora debería estar en el hospital con Shoichi.

Tsuyoko miró a Irie durante algunos unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada, el único en darse cuenta del asunto fue Gokudera que de casualidad se cruzó con su mirada.

Esa niña, por más familiar que fuera del décimo, no le gustaba nada de nada. Gruñó por lo bajo y volvió a poner atención a las explicaciones que se estaban dando.

Para cuando la décima de la otra dimensión volvió a prestar atención se dio cuenta que Spanner y Giannini tenían otra batalla campal de miradas, se pregunto mentalmente que es lo que pasaba pero cuando se fijó en Reborn sus preguntas se contestaron por si solas, estaba segura que el bebe tenia algo que ver con esa competitividad en el ambiente.

Cuando todo termino se puso de pie y salió de la sala a paso lento, mientras pensaba, tenía algunas preguntas que hacer sobre el asunto, sobretodo por lo de "Byakuran-_san_".

— ¡He! ¡Izaya!

Yamamoto Takeshi se acercó a ella con su siempre presente sonrisa, ella le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al detenerse. Izaya le miró esperando a que él comenzara.

— Te noté un tanto pensativa ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupado el dueño de anillo Vongola de la lluvia.

— Umh... solo unas cuantas preguntas que quiero hacer —murmuró la de cabello café, luego le miró a los ojos—. ¿Podría...?

— ¡Claro!

Contestó Yamamoto con rapidez mientras esbozaba una sonrisa radiante, Izaya quedó un tanto petrificada, tanta amabilidad por parte de Yamamoto le choqueaba.

— Byakuran —dijo fríamente.

— ¿Ah?

— Háblame de Byakuran.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— Hola, Kyoya. Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y comienza a entrenar.

Dino Cavallone hacia su acto de presencia en la azotea de la escuela Namimori, siempre acompañado por Romario. El guardián de la nube Vongola solo le ignoró olímpicamente cuando le dijo estas palabras.

— ¿No estás interesado en esto?

El rubio sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja roja con un caballo negro impreso; Hibari volteó el rostro para mirarlo e hizo un mohín en clara señal de indiferencia. Dino sabía que esa indiferencia era falsa, otra vez tendría que hacer entrar en razón a su querido estudiante mediante el camino de: _te moleré hasta la muerte_.

— Eso es lo que dices, pero realmente...

El Cavallone dio una vuelta hacía atrás cuando Hibari pegó un salto para darle un golpe con sus armas; el rubio rió un poco, su plan había funcionado... aunque debía reconocer que tanta rapidez en la reacción no se la esperaba, por poco y le da en el rostro.

— Oh, eso estuvo cerca —se burló con una sonrisa.

— Sólo estoy interesado en molerte hasta la muerte —contestó el presidente del comité disciplinario con su típico tono.

— No tienes remedio —bufó el rubio, alzó su mano mostrando un anillo con una piedra naranja—. ¿Seguirás diciendo eso aún después de ver esto?

El dueño de Enzo saco llamas de su anillo y abrió su caja frente al adolescente, Hibari Kyoya se tardo un poco en visualizar, pero cuando estuvo todo claro afilo aun más sus ojos... Ese maldito Cavallone.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Chrome ahora cocinaba con las chicas, incluso había hecho unos cuantos onigiris bastante salados y con una forma extraña, pero como ninguno quería herirle el corazón no le dijeron nada, Lambo en sí no cuenta, es un niño. Los chicos en la base Mellone y Giannini trabajaban a toda maquina para el _Choise_, cosa que a Tsuna preocupaba bastante ya que ni siquiera se alimentaban como corresponde.

Bazil por su parte fue a visitar a Lal Mirch en la enfermería, habló un poco con ella y esta le pidió que cuidara de Sawada; el integrante del CEDEF asintió, si Lal-_donno_ se lo pedía lo haría.

— Ahhh...

Tsuna suspiró luego de hacer su recuento mental, ahora estaba en la sala de entrenamientos esperando a que Giannini y Spanner presentaran las soluciones a sus problemas de movilidad para el juego de elección; ah, otra preocupación para agregar... La rivalidad entre ambos ingenieros se podía cortar con un cuchillo ¿Por qué Reborn tenía que ser tan extremista?

— Tsunayoshi-_kun_, tranquilo.

Izaya le animó con una sonrisa. Tsuna se calmo un poco pero luego volvió a tensarse al instante ¿Cuándo ella había llegado a su lado?, es más, ¡¿Qué hacía aquí?! Tsuna miro a Reborn de reojo tratando de pedir alguna explicación sobre el asunto, este solo sonrió como siempre.

— ¡Hey! ¡No te tomes tantas atribuciones con el décimo! —alegó Gokudera al ver la escena, Izaya le ignoro mirando hacia al frente y saludando a Spanner con la mano—. ¡Oye maldita!

— Gokudera..._kun_ —Tsuna sonó cansado.

Para resumir el asunto ninguno de los inventos había funcionado realmente, unos eran muy ligeros y con poca resistencia; otros demasiado pesados y poco duraderos... el único invento al que Izaya le daba mérito eran las zapatillas voladoras de Spanner, vamos que era una buena idea, mientras no se las pasaran a Ryohei Sasagawa.

— Eh... ¿Izaya-san? —Tsunayoshi le llamó, la joven se volteó en su dirección—. ¿Qué... haces aquí? No es que te este echando, pero... —trató de excusarse rápidamente, no quería que le tomara a mal.

— Una sorpresa, de seguro Reborn-_san_ te hablara de esto luego —contestó la de cabello caoba al sonreírle, Gokudera chasqueó la lengua.

— No necesitamos mujeres estúpidas.

— ¡Gokudera-_kun_!

Izaya en respuesta solo caminó alegremente hasta Spanner para poder hablar un poco.

— ¡Hey! ¡No me ignores maldita!

En eso entró Lambo a la habitación andando en un triciclo, fue hay cuando Giannini se acordó de la "colección" del décimo, hizo que le siguieran por un pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde les mostró la _Airbike_ de la colección Vongola.

Izaya se apegó un poco hacia Reborn, este le miró con una sonrisa, sabia más o menos la pregunta que tenía.

— ¿Yo también tendré que montar una?

— Por supuesto, no creas que tu entrenamiento será lo único —esperaba una reacción asustada de la muchacha pero fue todo lo contrario, una sonrisa suficiente se le dibujo en los labios.

La décima tenía experiencia en ese tipo de aparatos, muchas veces –antes de que supiera que era la décima Vongola- el Spanner de su universo la había obligado a montar en las motocicletas que arreglaba en el taller donde trabajaba medio tiempo, para que decir que el asunto le termino gustando bastante; el problema era que la tal _Airbike_ tuviera los mismos controles que una motocicleta normal.

Giannini comenzó explicando lo básico y dando los detalles técnicos del aparato para evitar preguntas de Spanner –aunque si las hubo-, el ingeniero de los Vongola se sentía bastante orgulloso de si mismo y del décimo.

Ahora solo les quedaba preparar bastantes motos para comenzar las prácticas mañana mismo... Y de paso que Tsuna aprendiera a montar una antes del _Choise_. Difícil, según los demás, pero no imposible según Reborn.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Los chicos caminaban de vuelta a sus habitaciones, tenían que descansar y prepararse para el día de mañana. Yamamoto estaba esperando el momento perfecto para poder escaparse con Izaya por los pasillos y así estar un rato a solas con ella, pero no contó que la chica se le escapó antes de tiempo.

— ¿Sasagawa-_san_? —preguntó la décima, el chico le miró—. ¿Qué clase de anillo tiene usted?

Petrificados. Así quedaron los chicos, Gokudera se volteó a mirarla como si fuera acabo de mundo y Tsuna corroboró si por el pasillo no venían las chicas.

— ¡Ajajaja! ¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡Esto es extremadamente gracioso!

Ryohei se hechó a reír como siempre lo hacia cuando trataba de evadir alguna pregunta que comprometiera la seguridad de su hermana. Tsuna le miró con una gota en la cabeza, sabía que con ella esa clase de mentiras no iban a funcionar.

— Se lo de Byakuran y lo del Millefiore —les amenazó sonriente.

Tsunayoshi chilló asustado, Gokudera le lanzó una rabiosa y los dos restantes quedaron hechos papel. Tenían que hablar con ella en un lugar seguro.

Hicieron una especie de muralla alrededor de Izaya y la encaminaron rápidamente hasta una habitación vacía para comenzar el interrogatorio y las advertencias. El décimo Vongola sabía que la combinación _Reborn-Bazil-Izaya_ era peligrosa, a lo mejor había metido también a su supuesta prima en el asunto de la pelea contra Byakuran. La Sawada mayor no entendía de qué se sorprendía tanto Yamamoto si ya había hablado con ella, es más, le parecía hasta una reacción exagerada siendo que estuvo en la reunión del _Choise_ con ellos.

Para cuando estuvieron "a salvo" se separaron de la chica y le miraron de frente. Ryohei frunció el ceño mirándola con reproche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Reborn-san no les dijo? —preguntó tratando de sonar inocente.

Las miradas se fueron directamente hacia el décimo Vongola, este solo sonrió nervioso negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto sabes? —preguntó Gokudera en un tono peligroso.

— Gran parte —respondió con simpleza la joven, luego miro a Yamamoto algo molesta—. ¿Por qué te asustas tanto, Yamamoto-_kun_? Tu ya lo sabias. Es más... estuve en la reunión del _Choise _con ustedes, ¿No lo recuerdan?

— Entré en pánico, jaja —se rió, Tsuna bufó cansado—. ¿Pero por que el bebe te dijo todo?

— Shoichi-_kun_ le pidió que me explicara de que iban las cosas... —un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, eso le hizo acordarse de la tragedia—. Además el cree que les puedo servir de ayuda en el juego de elección.

Gokudera bufó burlesco y soltó una risa bastante irónica, Tsuna le observó preocupado mientras recriminaba al bebé arcobaleno por meter a más gente inocente en el asunto.

— ¡Je! ¿Y de que nos vas a servir tú? ¿De niñera de Lambo?

— Gokudera... recuerda que ella también tiene un anillo —explicó Yamamoto.

El resto miró como la chica levantaba su mano para enseñar el anillo Vongola del cielo, Ryohei abrió la boca para gritar lo extremo que era todo eso pero Gokudera le ganó en el asunto.

— El por que tenía el anillo creo que Reborn-san ya se los explicó —contestó Izaya un tanto altanera, Gokudera volvió a mirarle con reproche.

— Nunca nos dijo que de verdad servía —Tsuna se adelantó antes de que empezaran a gritar.

— Es algo débil pero sirve, en fin... aún necesito ayuda con todo esto y...

Un portazo. Hayato había salido de la habitación echando humo por los oídos, no se tragaba todo eso... ¿Ella también podía servir de ayuda? ¡Bah, puro cuento! Aun no entendía como Reborn-_san_ y el décimo creían todo lo que ella decía, a el no le gustó desde el primer día que la vio, sintió una rabia indescriptible en su interior.

— Mujer estúpida —bufó con rabia—. Y más ahora que le gusta al estúpido del baseball.

Si, eso era lo más le enfadaba de todo el asunto, el muy imbecil se había enamorado de ella y aunque el no tuviera nada que ver le daban verdaderos celos, no es que le gustara la prima del décimo, no nada de eso... era solo que una parte de el sentía rabia cuando la veía tan contenta cerca de Yamamoto.

Era inexplicable.

— Tsh.

Seguramente con otra noche de sueño esa extraña sensación que llevaba días aposentadas en su cuerpo se iría, a lo mejor esta vez la desterraba por completo.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**Dime que te alejas**

_**Dime que me dejas**_

_**Dime que ocurrió... ¿Quién detuvo el reloj?**_

_**¿Quién seco nuestra ilusión?**_** [...] [1]**

— _Sawada_

_Spanner le llamo desde la otra esquina con su típico rostro de aburrimiento al estar alejado de una maquina, la estudiante de primaria se acerco a paso lento con los helados en su mano, apenas podía andar bien._

— _Rayos, para la próxima no apuesto contra ustedes... ¿Y Byakocchi?_

_La chica de corto cabello caoba entrego los helados mientras hacía la pregunta, Shoichi se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre inmediatamente; Spanner y Tsuyoko le miraron picaros mientras le picaban el brazo con los dedos._

— _¡Eh-eh! Mira la que te guardabas picarón, si tu hermana supiera~ —amenazó Tsuyoko con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras seguía picándole el brazo._

— _¡No por favor! ¡No le digas a mi hermana... si ella sabe que a mi me gusta-!_

— _¿He? ¿A Sho-chan le gusta alguien? ¡Mou, Sho-chan, dime quien es!_

_Byako apareció justo en el instante preciso, con su largo casi cabello blanco ondulando al viento. Irie Shoichi se volvió a sonrojar violentamente mientras los dos chicos restantes estallaban en una sonora risa._

— _Yo-yo-yo..._

_**[...]¿Qué nos atormenta de una oración?**_

_**Es la ausencia de una voz, que calme la conciencia**_

_**Que solo su presencia de paz al corazón [...]**_

_Irie trataba de formar una respuesta coherente mientras el rubor iba en aumento; Spanner solo comía tranquilamente su helado sin la intención de intervenir en el asunto, miró de reojo a Tsuyoko y esta capto el mensaje dando un suspiro cansado._

— _Byakocchi, ven, tenemos que hablar de mujer a mujer._

_Soltó mientras encaminaba a la chica por los hombros lejos de los chicos, tuvo que entregarle los dos helados que sobraban a Spanner antes de partir, era un asunto medianamente serio y sabía perfectamente la actitud infantil que tomaba Byako con algo dulce entre los dedos. _

_Para cuando ya estuvieron bien lejos de los muchachos se detuvieron. Byako observó el lugar con curiosidad mientras Tsuyoko tomaba asiento en una banca antes de comenzar a jugar con sus pies._

— _Ya deja de jugar con Sho-kun, pobre, eres un demonio Byakocchi —comentó la Vongola con fingida tristeza a alzarse de hombros, la otra chica de ojos azulinos y medianamente violetas se hecho a reír de buena gana._

— _Yo no soy mala, él es quién se pone nervioso cuando estoy cerca._

— _Aún así, señorita —le regañó—. ¿Shoichi tiene alguna posibilidad?_

_Silencio. Byako parecía pensar, ladeo la cabeza y sonrió sin contestar._

— _Se clara, maldición —bufó Tsuyoko con cierto malestar, si había alguna oportunidad para el pelirrojo ella ayudaría en el asunto, aunque no se le diera bien el papel de casamentera._

— _¿Solo de eso querías hablar, Tsu-chan? —preguntó en tono juguetón._

_Sawada le devolvió una mirada de odio, Byako solo aumento más su sonrisa. La de corto cabello se cruzo de brazos mientras la Gesso trataba de hacerla levantarse, siempre se amurraba así de fácil._

— _Ya vamos, ¿O acaso vas a hacer esperar a Spanner?_

_Tsuyoko alzó una ceja mientras se dejaba jalar._

— _¿Qué? —Byako pestañeó con falsa inocencia._

— _El truquito ese que viste en la película para juntar parejas no te servirá con nosotros —Byako hizo un puchero con los labios._

— _Ohw~ pero se verían tan lindos juntos._

— _Si claro... Y tu con ese niño Unko-_

_Paro de inmediato, la mirada de su amiga se había puesto bastante fría, sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Para cuando la casi albina se dio cuenta de lo que hacia solo soltó una risita y siguió con su andar._

— _Vamos Tsu-chan —se volteó a mirarla con esa sonrisa de siempre—. Los helados se van a de-_

— _¡Mierda! ¡Los helados que compre!_

_La próxima décima Vongola se fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los chicos, seguida tranquilamente de una Byako Gesso sonriente. Si, esa era la demonio Sawada, una chica enferma de los nervios por todo, ella estaba segura de que se volvería una histérica en cuanto cumpliera los quince._

— _¡Spanner! ¡Mi helado!_

_Y hay iba otra vez la pelea de siempre. El rubio le miró alzándose de hombros mientras el pelirrojo reía nerviosamente._

— _Se estaba derritiendo —Fue la única explicación que dio, Sawada le fulminó con la mirada mientras extendía la mano—. ¿Qué, quieres que te lo pague? —la chica asintió—. Fue una apuesta que perdiste._

— _Ya, ya —la albina trató de aminorar la situación tomando a ambos de los brazos para así poder avanzar—. Vamos ya a casa de Tsu-chan, Nana-san nos iba a hacer crepas._

_Empezaron a caminar por la acera en medio de risas y empujones intencionales que Byako le daba empujones a la de corto cabello caoba para que se acercara más al rubio. Spanner solo aguantaba a su infantil grupo en silencio, no sabía desde cuando se le había tornado una costumbre juntarse con ese grupito de menor grado._

— _Moh, Byakocchi. Lo siento Spanner —Tsuyoko apelaba a su lado amable mientras recibía otro "leve" empujón—. Otra vez lo siento Spanner —Otro empujón—-. Lo siento Spa-_

_Se volteó, encontrándose con la sonrisa de la cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo; Byako le miró retadora, Tsuyoko Sawada sonrió socarronamente al empujarla._

_Fue hay cuando todo empezó. Lenta y rápidamente._

_El chirriar de las llantas de un auto a toda velocidad. Estruendo, sonido de un parabrisas desquebrajándose al igual que el de una bolsa de carne con huesos chocando contra algo metálico._

_Otro golpe seco en el piso... Sangre. El cuerpo de Byako tirado con una expuesta herida en la cabeza._

_**[...] Ahora que te has ido me siento perdido**_

_**Lo voy a superar...nada puede echarme atrás**_

_**Lo peor acaba de pasar [...]**_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— ¡Byako!

Despertó sobresaltada al sentarse sobre la cama con el rostro perlado en sudor. Tsuyoko se quedó mirando al vació durante algunos segundos antes de cubrirse el rostro con las manos y comenzar a llorar en silencio.

Hacia ya varios meses que ese recuerdo no se presentaba en su memoria como clara evidencia del único gran desastre en su vida. Tal y como una pesadilla cobra vida luego de años, una fobia que no es fácil de superar.

Por eso era así, para evitar encariñarse con otra persona y resultara herida nuevamente; no importaba si todos la odiaban con la condición de que ella estuviera en el lado "cuerdo" de la mente, no importaba...

— Sawada... ¿Estás bien?

Izaya levantó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada preocupada y cansada de un ingeniero de rubios cabellos, trató de controlar la salida de las lágrimas de sus ojos pero no pudo, el dolor era incontrolable ahora más que sabía que Byakuran de aquí estaba vivo-vivo.

Spanner avanzó hasta la cama no sin antes dejar las cosas que traía sobre el único mueble del lugar, se sentó en ella y atrajo a la adolescente hacia si para abrazarla. De alguna manera se sintió tocado por aquello, el impulso de su cuerpo fue más fuerte.

— Déjame sola _—_masculló con dolor entre los brazos del rubio.

— Algo me dice que no lo haga _—_contestó con simpleza mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— _¿Está... vivo? —preguntó Izaya con algo de incredulidad, Yamamoto le miró algo confundido.  
_

— _Vivo._

_Contestó__ el jugador de baseball aún más confundido, apenas había empezado a hablar de su enemigo y ella ya tenía una pregunta._

—_ ¿Qué tanto?_

_En apariencia, era una pregunta idiota. Sin embargo, para ella habían tres tipos de muertos: los muertos-muertos, que eran las personas que efectivamente lo estaban; los muertos-vivos, que eran esos imbéciles que de repente se te aparecían delante y te decían: "¡Hey! ¿Quién diablos te dijo que estaba muerto? ¡Pero si estoy vivo!"; y los casi muertos, que se diferenciaban al segundo grupo sólo por que estaban compuestos por personas en estado grave pero, pese a sus heridas, continuaban vivas sólo para joderle, de alguna forma, la existencia a alguien._

— _Vivo-vivo _—_l__e repitió Yamamoto_—_. Así como tú __y yo__, __¿Por qué tanta extrañeza?_

_Para Izaya la Byakocchi de su universo comprometía el tercer grupo, y el de este... de alguna manera también lo asociaba a tercero por la única razón de que le estaba jodiendo la existencia._

**[...]Debo estar seguro de un Nuevo futuro**

**La fría sensación el viento se la llevo**

**Vuelta atrás del principio al final [...]**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_¡Aquí estoy otra vez! _

**[1] **Chancho En Piedra - _Voy Y Vuelvo_

_Pasando a lo del capitulo, umh... re-edité muchas cosas, cambié nombres y agregué detalles que me faltaban (como los acentos, ACENTOS). Este en si es más notorio, actualmente voy editando los Actos perdidos (Extras del capítulo 9 u 10 creo) y en esos SI QUE SI agregué más cosas. Ahora por suerte tengo una libretita para anotar las inconsistencias, perdida de años y cosas que dejé en el tintero._

_1-. Lo del amorío de Izaya con algún personaje está completamente decidido, en un principio no tuve del todo claro ya que era un OC de Tsuna (Strong Tsuna) pero ñeh... advierto eso si que definitivamente no será con el pobre de Yamamoto. :'( _

_2-. Los lideres de las familias en la dimensión de Tsuyoko son: Fem!Tsuna: Tsuyoko Izaya Sawada; Fem!Xanxus: Xanxas; Fem!Byakuran: Byako; Male!Uni: Unko. A Dino no le cambie el sexo por razones que sabrán luego, nunca planeé cambiarle el sexo a Cavallone, es demasiado amor para mi._

_Giotto y los demás tampoco tienen versiones femeninas, descuiden. ;) _

_EN FIN, muchas gracias a todos por seguir aquí: Leyendo._


	9. Acto IX: Paraguas

_Y VOLVÍ. Con otro cap más de la re-edición, pensaba en subir los dos siguientes al hilo por que son bastante pequeños pero nah, los aturdiré por la espera. Esta vez hubieron ligeros cambios. Nada notable._

* * *

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), lenguaje obsceno en algunas partes. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **no me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

¿Es oscuridad o luz?

¿Cuando abra esa puerta, podré regresar otra vez? [...]

[...] Así es, esta conexión se esta perdiendo

Protegiendo lo mas importante para ti,

Los recuerdos, no quiero que se vuelvan a romper

Aunque he perdido el lugar donde regresar

Me preparare [...]

**No Control. ****Character song Millefiore- Irie Shoichi.**

**Acto IX: **El que dijo al mal tiempo buena cara tenía escondido entre sus manos un paraguas**.**

La habitación se encontraba completamente en silencio, bueno, casi en completo silencio, lo único que se podía apreciar era el respirar acompasado de los dos durmientes. Uno de ellos se revolvió en la cama buscando más espacio y botó al otro de un solo empujón; el que cayó al piso se tardó un poco en despertar y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el frió suelo se quejó restregándose los ojos.

— ¡¿Pero que-?!

Izaya abrió los ojos hasta más no poder al tiempo que profería el grito de su vida, ella y Spanner hasta hacía pocos segundos habían estado acostados en la misma cama, durmiendo. La sangre le hirvió mientras el otro seguía descansando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo; la de largo cabello caoba se reviso la ropa antes de levantarse, todo estaba en orden.

Luego levanto todo su cuerpo y se paro frente a la cama tratando de derretirla con la mirada sin aparentes resultados.

Spanner abrió un ojo al sentir que faltaba algo en donde dormía, la tapa con que cubría su cuerpo le había sido arrebatada con rapidez. Dio un bostezo y fijó su azulina mirada al frente, donde estaba la sombra erguida.

— ¿Iza...ya? —preguntó un tanto adormilado aún. Se sentó en la cama mientras revisaba su overol aún puesto— ¿qué haces?

— Dímelo tú... polluelo —la adolescente le miró con una sonrisa peligrosa.

El rubio pronto se vio contra la pared de afuera del cuarto, por poco y su cabeza choca contra ella. Tal había sido la rapidez con la que Izaya le había sacado del lugar que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del proceder, lo único que sabía ahora es que estaba en medio del pasillo afirmando sus botas en los brazos y con una mueca de confusión en el rostro. ¿Pero qué...? ¿Acaso se había quedado dormido hay con ella? Ni cuenta se dio.

— Mujeres...

Murmuró haciendo un mohín, demonios, sus dulces habían quedado adentro y si se aventuraba a tocar la puerta de seguro esa chica le sacaría la cabeza solo con las manos.

Se quedó mirando tentativamente la puerta con seriedad. Eran sus dulces o su cabeza... Pero sin su cabeza no podría volver a comer dulces, pensándolo mejor crearía algunos otros de repuesto por mientras.

Es más, hasta le podía decir feliz cumpleaños adelantado a Izaya con los que había dejado dentro, era un genio.

— ¿Spanner-san? —Tsunayoshi apareció por el pasillo junto con Gokudera y el resto, le miraron un tanto confundidos— ¿ocurre algo?

— Eh...

La puerta del cuarto de Izaya se abrió y apareció la chica en un pijama color blanco corto, miró fulminante al rubio mientras le arrojaba la bolsa de caramelos al cuerpo. Spanner y los demás se le quedaron mirando en silencio.

— ¡Se te quedaron adentro! —le dijo con violencia, luego dio media vuelta y entró otra vez a la habitación.

Tsundere. Algunos juraron ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

Los chicos pusieron una cara indescifrable mientras sus miradas iban de Spanner a la puerta, ahora estaba claro por que el ingeniero había salido así de desarreglado y con sus botas en las manos... quedaba demasiado claro. Yamamoto bajó un poco la cabeza, dando paso a una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

— ¿Spanner...san? —volvió a preguntar Tsuna un tanto temeroso de saber la respuesta.

El rubio se volteó a mirarle, fijó su vista un momento en los caramelos del suelo, los recogió y se fue sin decir nada, después de todo el no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

Al menos había tenido de vuelta sus caramelos.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Y como era de esperarse el décimo Vongola era un cero a la izquierda con respecto a montar una motocicleta, no así como Bazil, Gokudera e Izaya, quienes eran los que más rápido habían avanzado. Yamamoto aprendía haciendo al igual que Ryohei, claro que este ultimo aún no había aprendido a virar y chocaba siempre de frente con algún muro.

— ¡Izaya-donno es impresionante! —exclamó Giannini desde la mesa junto a Spanner—. En unos pocos minutos domino a la perfección la Airbike.

Reborn miró en silencio como ella, Gokudera y Bazil pasaban los obstáculos con rapidez. Spanner por su parte escribía otro tanto en su computadora anotando algunos datos faltantes.

— Es como si hubiera montado una motocicleta antes —comentó Spanner en su tono monótono mientras seguía mirando la pantalla de su computador— lo mejor es que las maquinas están completamente terminadas

Y tenia razón, uno de las únicos cambios que había que hacerle a las motocicletas eran los ajustes por los daños.

— Pero él sigue fallando.

El arcobaleno dirigió su vista al décimo Vongola, así como iba, no iba a poder dominar la Airbike a tiempo. Golpe, otra herida para el joven. Tsuna se quejó entre dientes al ponerse de pie otra vez para subirse a la motocicleta.

— Giannini dile a Izaya y Bazil que se detengan, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Ambos ingenieros se quedaron viendo al arcobaleno con clara señal de duda. Al técnico de los Vongola no le quedo más que obedecer al mandato del bebe y en cuanto estuvieron ambos jóvenes listos salieron del lugar ante la vista atenta de los demás.

— Sigo pensando que esa es una combinación peligrosa —se quejó Tsuna luego de volver a caer al piso.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Lo que siguió después del entrenamiento fue la comida, donde hubieron felicitaciones a los más destacados y reprimendas de las chicas por las heridas que sus amigos tenían, por poco se descubre todo gracias al boxeador, pero, gracias a su habilidad para arreglar lo que dice dando excusas sin sentido, no paso a mayores.

Al otro día las cosas seguían igual: entrenar, comer, descansar y volver a entrenar. Lo único que se preguntaba Tsuna –y le preocupaba- eran esas salidas de Reborn y compañía, le extrañaba bastante y más por que luego aparecía la chica con rasguños, el pelo revuelto y una mueca de cansancio en el rostro.

— ¡Auch!

Demasiados pensamientos juntos, se había resbalado de la motocicleta causándose otro rasguño. Ya podía escuchar la voz de Reborn en un: "Concéntrate Dame-Tsuna" seguido de una patada en su cabeza.

Yamamoto por otro lado estaba preocupado, no quería desconfiar de Spanner e Izaya, pero las circunstancias no lo apoyaban mucho, y aún más la escena del pasillo. Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que concentrarse en lo del entrenamiento, luego conversaría con ella al respecto, era mejor que aclarara las cosas.

Gokudera le miró a lo lejos frunciendo el ceño, el imbecil estaba enamorado y para más de esa chiquilla tonta. Tsh, como le fastidiaba. Izaya Sawada... por muy prima que fuera del décimo no la pasaba, como buen seguidor de misterios el descubriría cual era el suyo.

El entrenamiento acabó luego de un arduo día, el décimo Vongola se dirigió a la cocina para poder comer algo, estaba rendido, las motocicletas no eran lo suyo. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que Kyoko y Haru estaban escribiendo algo, curioso, se acercó a ver.

Eran recetas de cocina para Chrome, la chica no se rendía aunque no tuviera talento y lo mejor es que tenía a ellas dos para ayudarla a mejorar, fue hay cuando se dio cuenta de la importancia del no rendirse, la perseverancia da frutos siempre.

Aunque estés medio muerto.

— ¡Seguiré intentándolo! ¡No me rendiré! —gritó el chico al salir de la cocina, ambas féminas se le quedaron mirando.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Lo que Izaya y Bazil vieron cuando entraron a la sala de entrenamiento fue ciertamente preocupante entre comillas, los chicos estaban con sus métodos para poder enseñarle al décimo Vongola a montar una motocicleta.

Chocante, para que decir.

Se miraron mutuamente antes de acercarse a la multitud, cuando los demás los vieron se elevaron más los gritos.

— ¿Izaya-san, qué te paso? —preguntó Tsuna ante el estado de la chica.

Bazil trago saliva mientras sonreía un tanto nervioso, la chica solo resopló. La décima Vongola venia con un parche en su mejilla y una venda en la mano izquierda, y por lo que se dejaba ver de sus piernas gracias al short negro, tenía también una herida en la rodilla, nada grave, pero notoria.

Maldito día en que decidió usar la ropa que Haru y Kyoko le habían prestado.

— Resbalé por las escaleras —se excusó con una tonta sonrisa, Bazil le miró con una sonrisa torcida— rodé como cuatro o cinco escalones —explicó.

— ¡Qué extremo! —gritó Ryohei alzando los puños— ¿Y fue una caída extrema? ¿Qué hacías?

Silencio, todos la miraban.

— Intente... hacer Parkout [1] y como no me salió, pues... tropecé y caí —volvió a sonreír con nerviosidad a Bazil le calló una gotita de sudor por la cabeza, eso era una mentira soberbia.

— ¡Eres una chica bastante extrema! —por los ojos del boxeador casi salía fuego, jamás había conocido a una mujer tan amante del peligro.

— Si, pero no me grites, estoy a menos de un metro de ti —le regañó un tanto enojada, Ryohei le miró con una sonrisa apenada.

Luego del minuto extremo del hermano boxeador los chicos volvieron a darle ánimos a Tsuna. Lo logró a fin de cuentas luego de darse cuenta que todos le apoyaban, y en celebración todos subieron a sus motocicletas para dar una vuelta con el.

Todos menos ella, Sawada Izaya, esta se quedó viendo el espectáculo desde el piso junto con Spanner.

¿Ese era el poder de la amistad?, cursilerías.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— Te acompaño.

Izaya asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al guardián de la lluvia con algo de inocencia, la expresión de él no era la misma de siempre.

— Yamamoto —el chico le miró— ¿Te molesta algo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Silencio. Alguna vez ella había oído que el silencio otorga, le confió una sonrisa y siguió caminando sin decir una sola palabra.

Los pasillos eran bastante solitarios y alejados del resto, el beisbolista tenía la seguridad de que era casi imposible encontrarse con alguien por esos lugares... Tragó saliva para darse valor y luego se volteó a mirar a Izaya con nerviosismo, sus ojos se fueron directo a los labios de ella.

Maldición, tenía que concentrarse, Gokudera tenia razón, era un estúpido sin remedio. Se relajó nuevamente y esta vez puso una barrera mental a sus ojos para que no se desviaran a partes de la anatomía que lo podían comprometer.

— ¿Hay algo entre tu y Spanner? —listo, lo había soltado. Izaya le miró con interrogación.

— No, ¿por qué?

Debió haber pensado que esa pregunta vendría luego. Tragó otra vez.

— Es que lo vi a él... afuera de tu habitación y luego tú...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que la chica estalló en una risa, debería agradecérselo luego a Yamamoto, hacia tiempo que no reía; bastante más del que una persona puede aguantar. El beisbolista le miró con algo de vergüenza contenida.

— No, no, es que nos quedamos hablando de algunas cosas hasta tarde y como estábamos cansados nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta —le explicó, Yamamoto suspiró un tanto apesadumbrado volviendo a asomar su sonrisa de siempre—. A todo esto... ¿Qué carajos fue a hacer Spanner a mi habitación a las tres de la mañana?

— Ah... perdona entonces.

— ¿De verdad creíste que el y yo...?

Le miró divertida, el chico bajó la cabeza. Izaya dejó de reír para apoyar una de sus manos en el brazo del otro. Yamamoto no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica a través de su columna por esa simple acción.

— ¿Y por eso esa carita de pena, Yamamoto? Por favor

El de cabellos oscuros le miró con los labios entreabiertos. Izaya al ver esa expresión se volteó para seguir caminando, de vez en cuando cojeando debido a la rodilla lastimada, le ardía. El guardián de la lluvia se apresuro para ir a su lado mientras caminaba, pudo apreciar la leve cojera por su parte y se dedicó a observar su pierna herida –sin malas intenciones-, descubrió el malestar, la herida estaba sangrando un poco. Se adelanto aún más y le cogió de la mano en silencio. Izaya miró su mano y luego paso al rostro de el chico, la mirada de el era irreconocible para ella, se paralizó por completo.

¿Amor? ¿Acaso Yamamoto...? ¡No! ¡Esto ya iba demasiado lejos! La sensación era demasiado placentera como para dejarla.

— Te llevare a la enfermería —le sonrió.

Se dejó llevar por aquella mano más grande que la suya mientras su mente divagaba, ni cuenta se dio cuando había llegado a la enfermería, ni tampoco cuando Yamamoto había terminado de curarla.

— ¿Izaya?

Error, Yamamoto posó su mano sobre la de ella mientras se inclinaba para mirarla a los ojos, estaban sentados frente a frente, mirándose en silencio. Ella dejo su mano ahí, no la quitó y ni siquiera sus ojos indicaban malestar, él tomó eso como una señal positiva y se acerco aún más.

Tsuyoko tomó conciencia de su estado cuando Yamamoto rozaba sus labios; abrió los ojos con preocupación mientras se echaba hacia atrás con pánico impregnado en la mirada. Se concentró, no la había besado, solo había sido un roce, un roce con sus labios que poco más y logra romper todas sus defensas. Era todo, estaba llegando muy lejos... había corrompido a Yamamoto.

— ¡Perdón yo no-! —el chico se levantó espantado acercándose a ella para retenerla por una de sus manos, la dañada, ella se quejó y el la soltó de inmediato, asustado.

— D-descuida, estoy bien —contestó nerviosa, se alejó hasta llegar a la puerta con más rapidez de la usual— aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿está bien? —le miró buscando aprobación, el beisbolista no salía de sus estado de confusión y lamentación por lo sucedido— escucha yo no soy quien tu crees... mantente lejos de mi, no dejes que esos sentimientos sigan creciendo —respiró agotada— ...S-sólo fuiste algo con lo que aumentar mi ego.

Listo, lo había dicho. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

Crash, el corazón de Yamamoto se hacia trisas en frente de sus ojos. Ella y su maldita boca que solo sirve para blasfemar, no debía haber hecho eso, lo sabía perfectamente.

Tsuyoko se acercó a el beisbolista con una tristeza igual o superior como cuando sucedió lo del accidente de Byakuran; le tomo del brazo para que el le prestara atención, sin embargo este dio un paso hacía atrás con el rostro completamente blanco.

— Juro que te explicare todo, lo juro —le sonrió— te juro que todo se aclarara, necesito tiempo... ¿Puedes dármelo? —no obtuvo respuesta, corrió el rostro de él para que hiciera contacto con sus ojos— Yamamoto, ¿puedes darme algo de tiempo?

El asintió banalmente con la cabeza, el alma se le había ido del cuerpo. Si Izaya tuviera un alma estaba segura que también le hubiera pasado lo mismo. Ella dejó la habitación en silencio mientras murmuraba maldiciones para sus adentros.

Dos veces en el mismo día era el colmo; primero Futta, quien fue más tierno con el asunto –la había invitado a salir, nada del otro mundo - lo rechazo sin sentirse mal... Pero con Yamamoto era diferente, se había sentido culpable y eso no estaba bien, nada de bien.

Si la cosa seguía así terminaría encariñándose con cada uno de ellos.

Esa fue la segunda noche en la que se durmió llorando en silencio.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— A partir de mañana, comenzaran a entrenar para usar esas cajas Vongola —Reborn había sido firme.

La espera al fin había terminado y todos ya estaban ansiosos por abrir sus cajas, aunque ya sabían cuales eran sus animales no podían escapar de la curiosidad por ver que clase de animal tendría la de Tsuna.

El décimo Vongola tenía serias dudas con respecto al tema.

Recostado en su cama miraba su anillo, pensaba... pensaba en los sellos arcobalenos que habían tenido que recolectar, el mundo de diez años en el futuro y el Non Triniti Sette suelto en el ambiente. Los sentimientos de todos conectados en una sola meta.

Al sacar llamas de su anillo había jurado que su caja Vongola se había movido. Se levantó para observarla de cerca, era imposible, ni siquiera la había inyectado llamas aún.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Chilló espantado al comprobar que si se movía, comenzó a tratar de calmarla de alguna forma hasta que la pequeña caja naranja dejó de moverse. Fue cuando se empezó a preocupar del animalito en su interior... No pasaría nada si echaba un pequeño vistazo ¿cierto?

Una explosión los alertó a todos. Giannini inmediatamente fue con las cámaras para ver lo que pasaba, y supuso lo peor cuando descubrió que la explosión había provenido desde la habitación del décimo Vongola.

Izaya fue la primera en salir de su cuarto con una coleta amarrando su largo cabello. Era bastante rápida a pesar de las heridas y fue la primera que llegó al lugar atestado de polvo; tal y como lo presintió se trataba de la habitación donde descansaba Tsuna con Gokudera, algo no le gustaba del asunto, su intuición se lo decía.

A medida que el humo se disipaba otros pasos rápidos llegaron al lugar, eran los demás, incluido Bazil.

— ¡Miren eso!

Ryohei fue el que dio la señal de alerta indicando hacia el interior de la habitación destruida. Izaya no pudo más del asombro al ver tal criatura feroz, era como estar viendo una película de efectos especiales y definitivamente, fuera lo que fuera eso, estaba atacando a Tsuna.

Sintió miedo, uno que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Retrocedió unos pasos topándose con Yamamoto, este le miró rápidamente sin dedicarle mayor atención con sus ojos tristes y la aparto delicadamente para poder pasar. Bazil le miró, Izaya tragó saliva mientras apretaba el brazo donde se encontraba el anillo Vongola contra el pecho, en el peor de los casos tendría que saber usar el poder de su anillo para defenderse u huir.

El décimo Vongola le estaba dando la batalla a la poderosa criatura que salió de su caja, más los chicos no pudieron evitar preocuparse cuando la bola de fuego aprisionó los brazos y piernas del adolescente para luego impactarlo con su cabeza y hacerlo chocar directo contra la pared del fondo.

— ¡Tsunayoshi! —gritó Tsuyoko antes de avanzar con decisión y sacando llamas de su anillo, si la cosa le había hecho algo a su contraparte la atacaría con todo.

Se detuvo en cuanto la cosa enfocó su mirada en ella. Su respiración cesó al instante y fue incapaz de moverse, toda la valentía y rabia que sintió en aquel momento se había esfumado de la nada.

¿Qué estoy carajos estoy haciendo...?

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Otro temblor. Haru y Kyoko corrían por los pasillos asustadas y preguntándose donde estarían los pequeños Lambo e I-pin. Su respuesta llegó a los pocos segundos; Futta, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin y Chrome estaban a salvo.

— Tenemos que evacuar —les informo Bianchi.

— ¡Pero Izaya-chan! —reclamó Haru— ¡No la pudimos encontrar!

— Ella estará bien, pongámonos a salvo —Futta comprendió la preocupación, pero sabía que ella podía defenderse.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Spanner, Giannini y Reborn observaban el monitor tratando de entender lo que sucedía, en eso la alarma de una de las puertas sonó, el arcobaleno sonrió, ya era tiempo de que llegara.

— ¡Izaya-san esta hay con ellos! —exclamó Giannini con terror al ver a la joven paralizada en la entrada de la habitación.

— Déjala, le sirve como entrenamiento en el peor de los casos —dijo Reborn mirando el monitor— ¿Qué harás... Izaya?

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— Tenemos que ayudarlo —la décima miró a los chicos con terror, Gokudera fue el primero en sacar su caja.

— Espere por favor.

Bazil lo hizo reaccionar, el factor desamblador de la caja tipo tormenta no ayudaría mucho, lo mejor seria calmarlo y para eso estaba él. Bazil abrió su caja y un delfín llamado Alfin comenzó a atacar a la bestia para tratar de calmarla con su atributo, más, no sirvió de mucho, la criatura era demasiado fuerte.

— Golondrine di Pioggia

Yamamoto también salió a defender, después de todo el también era usuario de tipo lluvia. El delfín y la golondrina se fueron contra el monstruo logrando calmarlo y devolverlo a su respectiva caja, ambos se sonrieron por el trabajo logrado y luego corrieron hasta Tsuna, estaba empapado.

— ¡Iré a linchar a Irie por haberle dado una caja defectuosa! —gritó Gokudera enfadado.

— ¡Gokudera-kun! —le regañó el Vongola.

Izaya miraba aterrorizada, hasta ahora solo había visto la caja de Bazil en acción, pero eso no se comparaba con el monstruo que acababa de observar, el terror la consumía.

— ¿Es-estás bien, Tsunayoshi? —preguntó por tercera vez con la voz temblorosa, el aludido le miró preocupado.

— Izaya-san... —Tsuna podía sentir el miedo dentro de ella, sabia que Reborn había hecho mal en meterla en todo esto.

— No, eso fue culpa de Tsuna —una voz y los pasos de un caballo los hicieron a todos voltearse— Así no es como tu caja arma debería verse, las cajas del cielo son particularmente delicadas, si sigues abriendo tu caja así se volverá inútil.

Todos observaban en silencio. Dino sonrió.

— ¿Dino...san? —preguntó un confundido Tsuna, Izaya le miró con el más puro odio sin remordimiento alguno.

— ¿Has estado bien, hermanito?

El décimo Vongola se levantó con una mano en alto y saludándolo con una sonrisa, Izaya también se levantó mientras trataba de disimular su odio sin lograrlo bien durante varios segundos. En eso llegó Reborn acompañado de Giannini, intercambiaron algunas palabras y pasó lo de siempre, Dino resbalo de su caballo con llamas naranjas y se golpeó la cabeza.

El resto se le quedo mirando con incredulidad.

— Incluso aquí es un inútil... perdedor —pensó la décima al verlo con algo de desprecio.

— ¿Hum, pasa algo? —preguntó confundido al ver como los chicos le miraban.

— N-nada —respondió Tsuna.

— ¿Y que haces tu aquí? ¿Acaso tu familia no estaba teniendo problemas contra el Millefiore? —Gokudera alzó el puño en señal de buscar pelea, pero cambio su mirada de odio hacia otra persona cuando un puño golpeo su cabeza.

— Dios que fastidio, todo te molesta —alegó Izaya ignorando olímpicamente la mirada del autoproclamado mano derecha.

— ¡Hey maldita!

— ¡Hi!, ¡Izaya-san! —esto era nuevo, su prima usando la violencia física contra Gokudera. Era el inicio del desastre.

Fue hay cuando el Cavallone recayó en la otra presencia, a esa chica no la había visto nunca, y rayos, si que se parecía a Tsuna de cierta forma. La observó detenidamente mientras esta ignoraba los insultos del guardián de la tormenta Vongola.

Estatura media, cabello semi largo color caoba al igual que sus ojos, delgada y de bien formada, de seguro sería de la edad de Ryohei.

— Izaya Sawada, prima de Tsuna —le aclaró Reborn, Dino le sonrió un tanto dudoso— luego te doy los detalles.

Así que Izaya Sawada, ella... tenía algo.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

* * *

_DINO Cavallone en su gloria –y estupidez-. Tengo -revisa su escrito anterior-, una nota, creo que la pasé por alto cuando re-edité todo, así que se las dejo._

_**[1] ****Parkour****: ****Parkour**, **l'art du déplacement** (el arte del desplazamiento), es una disciplina de origen francés que consiste en desplazarse por cualquier entorno, usando las habilidades del propio cuerpo, procurando ser lo más eficaz y eficiente posible y efectuando movimientos seguros._

_Los practicantes del parkour son denominados traceurs (traceuses en el caso de las mujeres)._

_Proximo capitulo: querian ver un Reborn espartano con Izaya, lo tendran al extremo!_


	10. Acto perdido

_Vuelvo ~ creo que esta vez subiré capítulo doble en honor al rw que llegó (?)_

_**VeranoEstelar: **Welcome y gracias por comentar! pues, aquí verás un poco del super entrenamiento espartano. xD!_

* * *

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), lenguaje obsceno en algunas partes. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **no me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

_"¡Habitantes del Espejo, acérquense!_

_¡Es un honor verme, un favor oírme,_

_un privilegio tomar el té y la cena_

_y junto a las Reinas poder servirme!"_

**Alicia a través del espejo. Lewis Caroll.**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**Acto perdido I: **Lo que tus ojos no ven.

Lambo Bovino el _hitman_ más odioso de todos los tiempos caminaba tranquilamente con su piruleta en una mano; le encantaban los dulces, sobretodo los que le robaba a la cabeza de huevo, o si... Lambo-_san_ era el mejor, todos querían jugar con el. Para muchos la perspectiva de Lambo carecía completamente de sentido, habían algunos que le odiaban como Gokudera Hayato, que lo sobreprotegían por ser un niño como Miura Haru y Sasagawa Kyoko y otros, que simplemente le temían, ¿acaso alguien lo hacía?, o si... Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— Todos quieren jugar con Lambo-_san_.

Dijo humildemente mientras mostraba una satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro, le dio una lamida a la piruleta y siguió con su camino. Se detuvo de pronto, pensándolo bien había solo una persona en toda la base que no se había detenido a jugar con su genialísima persona: la prima del_ dame-_Tsuna. Esa niña que algunas veces daba miedo era la única.

— Haré que juegue con Lambo-_san_.

Era una mala idea muchos dirán, pero para el niño vestido de vaca era lo más normal del mundo. Caminó con toda tranquilidad mientras que de a ratos cantaba su canción:_ ¿Quién es Lambo-san? ¡Todos son Lambo! ¡Yo soy Lambo!_ Su ideología de vida.

Escuchó un estruendo y se escondió tras la pared de una esquina, avanzó un poco más casi mojando su ropa y otro estruendo, su magnificencia descubrió que venia de un salón.

— _¿Are?_ ¿Hacen todo eso para llamar la atención de Lambo-_san_?

— ¡Te mataré Reborn!

Eso le pareció una idea fenomenal, es más, pensó en ayudar, después de todo el era un gran _hitman_. Entró a la sala he inmediatamente algo le cayó encima, el pobre niño vaca con afro quedó incrustado en el piso debido al potente choque.

— ¿Qué demo-?

Izaya se levantó del piso sobándose la cabeza y la retaguardia. Bazil, como siempre, se acercó rápidamente para ayudarla a reponerse. La décima se palmó la cabeza con molestia mientras fulminaba al arbusto negro del piso, miró a Bazil pidiendo alguna explicación del asunto pero este solo se encogió de hombros. La manipuladora adolescente levantó su dedo índice y tocó la mata negra de pelo con miedo, no paso nada... decidió entonces tomar con su mano la cabeza de Lambo para sacarla del piso.

— ¡Bua! ¡¿Quién le hizo eso a Lambo-_san_?! ¡Te mataré!

Y como siempre sacó sus bombas para arrojarlas en todas direcciones. La habitación explotó, todo fue humo. Lambo quedó medio muerto en el piso. Izaya y Bazil se salvaron por los pelos de las explosiones.

— _Es igual de estresante en todos lados_ — se quejó mentalmente la de cabello café con un resoplido mientras avanzaba hasta la vaca, levantó su pie y se detuvo con una sonrisa macabra.

— ¿Izaya-_dono_, qué hace? — Bazil se le quedó mirando un tanto dudoso.

— Sacando la basura — sonrió falsamente mientras un aura de fuego crecía a su alrededor.

Y como decía... es imposible odiar a Lambo-_san._ Uno tenía que ser idiota para querer matar a tan adorable vaquita. Bazil le miró con algo de miedo mientras se echaba a reír temblorosamente, Reborn observó la escena y sonrió socarronamente como el bastardo que es.

— Izaya, sigamos con tu entrenamiento.

Del cielo callo una montaña de rocas que llegaba hasta el techo –dígase muy alto-, la cara de espanto de ambos adolescentes no se hizo esperar.

— Sube esa montaña — dijo Reborn con toda normalidad. Izaya le miró con la boca abierta— solo con los pies, te amarrare los brazos y encima de la cabeza tendrás un bomba, si no llegas a tiempo morirás.

— Reborn-_san_...

— Me rehúso — dijo cortante la muchacha, tratando de asesinarlo con la mirada.

Competencia de miradas que no duro más de un minuto, Izaya se tumbo en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, Reborn salto sobre ella e hizo que se comiera un explosivo, le amenazó con que si no subía la montaña de rocas iba a explotar y que la única forma de desactivar la bomba que estaba arriba de la pila de rocas.

Mirando la cara de bastardo del arcobaleno supo que no era mentira.

Lambo-_san_ despertó en medio de la sesión de choques eléctricos que se le daba a Izaya cuando se negaba a hacer el trabajo; dinamitas que explotaban si no se ponía a correr y ácido proveniente de la nada que deshacía todo lugar en los que la chica se sentaba a descansar. Sesión de ejercicios espartanos, e incluso hasta clases de baile con pistolas que le disparaban a los pies... Realmente Reborn tenía una imaginación algo atrofiada.

Lambo-_san_ se retiró cuando comprendió el peligro. Quizás luego de que Izaya dejara de hacer malabares con esas granadas la invitaría a jugar con el... sólo si sobrevivía.

Izaya no sabía toda la tortura que le esperaba.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— Spanner... ¿Dónde estabas?, llevo buscándote toda la mañana y...

Irie guardó silencio por unos instantes observando analíticamente el semblante de su compañero. Se había bañado, cambiado sus ropas y traía algo de comida a la base Mellone; sin embargo, la bolsa de paletas que llevaba bajo el brazo estaba intacta. Giró su cabeza hacía el lado y dio una mirada rápida al mini mosca a medio armar que tenían al lado de unas cajas. Era imposible que el rubio hubiese hecho más desde ayer por la madrugada siendo que él mismo se había quedado allí mientras él iba a la base Vongola a dejar algunas cosas para el _Choise_.

— ¿Spanner?

— ¿Umh?

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Creo que... dejé las cosas en la habitación de Izaya.

Shoichi se atragantó con su propia saliva, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Él, la persona que más habla en el mundo, había ido con Izaya Sawada a las tres de la madrugada?

— Oye Spanner... no soy de juzgar a la gente pero ella es menor de edad.

— ¿Qué? — el rubio se permitió hacer una pausa en lo que hacía para mirar a su compañero. Shoichi río entre dientes.

— P-puedes ir a la cárcel Spa-

— Shoichi por favor, no seas ridículo. No fui por eso — respondió con algo de disgusto, frunció un poco el ceño debido a la imaginación del menor.

— ¿Y por que fuiste entonces?

— Pasaba por fuera de su habitación y la escuché gritar.

Silencio. Irie temía saber la razón de aquello y no preguntó más del asunto mientras ordenaban el resto de cosas que debían llevar a la base Vongola antes de su encuentro con Byakuran.

Izaya Sawada... aún habían cosas que ellos desconocían de su universo y eso le seguía asustando, el verdadero problema era que no la veían hace semanas debido a los entrenamientos y Shoichi dudaba mucho que Spanner se hubiese acercado a hablar con ella asuntos más personales que los de la robótica general y programas de computadora.

El pelirrojo suspiró, estaba realmente preocupado por la menor. Lo hacía desde esa vez en la que murmuró su nombre en voz baja sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Cómo está? —la falsa corona fúnebre se detuvo para observar a su compañero, este le regresó la mirada.

— El bebé y el niño del CEDEF la están entrenando, no solo para batallas con anillos si no que también para el _Choise _— Spanner suspiró y se quitó la nueva paleta que tenía en sus labios—. Lo sé, ella no puede ir al _Choise_, se los dije.

— Hablaré con Reborn-_san_

— Y estuvo llorando...

— Lo imaginé...

Se apresuraron en guardar los implementos y antes de partir nuevamente a la base Vongola se juraron así mismos encontrar una solución rápida para el asunto de Tsuyoko Sawada.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**18 de Noviembre 20xx [Primaria]**

**[...]**

_ "Te dije que dejaras de hablarme, ¿qué tan difícil es entender eso?"_

_"Es Shoichi, no ha salido de casa en tres días. Su madre comienza a preocuparse"_

_"Qué se las vea solo, no soy su niñera"_

_"Sawada, hablo de enserio"_

_"... iré a verlo por la tarde"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"Fuimos a ver a Byakocchi ayer por la tarde, estará mejor, lo sé. Asegúrate de que Sho-kun coma algo en el almuerzo"_

_"Iré a buscarlo a su salón"_

_"Gracias"_

_"¿Tú estás bien?, he estado escuchando cosas sobre ti estos días"_

_"Preocúpate de tus asuntos. Todo en orden"_

_"Por cierto... ¿Para que me sigues respondiendo los mensajes si no quieres que te siga hablando?"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"Tsu... ¿Qué está pasando?, ayer con Shoichi te vimos luego de clases, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

_"Te dije que no me siguieras hablando, aléjense de mi"_

_"Nos estás preocupado"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"No me sigas mandando mensajes, lo mismo las llamadas. Yo te contacto, tampoco te acerques a la casa, lo mismo pasa Sho-kun"_

_"?"_

_"Va enserio"_

_"Ok"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"Mañana es su cumpleaños, ¿Vamos a ir a verla?, Shoichi dice que no podrá ir si tu no estás"_

_"Dile a Sho-kun que deje de llorar"_

_"Él dice que dejes de comportarte como una mujer sin cerebro"_

_"... Eres tan gracioso como un cactus"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"Mañana a las 6:30 en la tienda de comics"_

_"Trabajo mañana en el taller"_

_"6:30, mañana"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"Fue agradable volver a verte"_

_"Preocúpate por Sho-kun, recuerda lo que hablamos. Que no me defienda"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"5:30 mañana fuera de la heladería"_

_"¿Disculpa?"_

_"Yo no me quejé la última vez"_

_"Si lo hiciste. Más vale que aparezcas"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"Te odio a ti y a tus motocicletas"_

_"Me graduó en una semana, supongo que vas a ir"_

_"Encubierta"_

_"Genial"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"Hay fiesta en mi casa luego de la ceremonia, ¿vas?"_

_"Junta en la azotea, lleva a Sho-kun. Está en la tercera fila de la izquierda con su hermana"_

_"Trataré de que no me vean"_

_"Tratar no es una opción. **QUE NO TE VEAN**"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_ "Mi madre dijo que te había visto. Te dije que no te acercaras a la casa"_

_"Solo me la encontré en el supermercado... me preguntó por que ya no vamos a tu casa"_

_"Aléjense"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"Iré al taller a las 8"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"Feliz cumpleaños"_

_"Gracias presidenta del consejo"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"Llegué a Nami, te esperaremos en el taller con Shoichi"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"No llegaste ayer, ¿ocurrió algo?"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"Tsuyoko, soy Shoichi. ¿Estás enferma?, no te vi hoy en la escuela"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"¿Sawada?"_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_"Iré hoy a tu casa"_

**_Recibido a las 09:30 AM_**

Reborn dio un largo suspiro luego de revisar todos los mensajes del celular de su alumna, se los sabía casi de memoria e incluso los había impreso para que Bianchi le ayudara a sacar el contexto del asunto, la agenda del mismo aparato solo tenía dos números guardados: el de su madre y el de él. Estaba consciente de que faltaba gran parte del material pero al menos tenía ahora una vaga idea de lo que hacía cuando no la podía encontrar, o con quién estaba.

Debía encontrar a ese muchacho a como de lugar.

Cerró los ojos en la oscuridad tratando de concentrarse, mantener la calma durante algunos minutos. Ya iban dos semanas desde que nadie sabía nada de ella ni su paradero.

* * *

_Creo que no habrá capitulo extra por que acabo de fijarme que no he corregido el que sigue. xD_

_En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Acto X: Mientras más lejos, mejor

_IM HEREEEEEEEEEEEE *rueda* traigo la corrección del seguiente. Agregué muchas cosas, atentos._

* * *

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), lenguaje obsceno en algunas partes. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **no me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

_Con frecuencia se encuentran, dentro de los cocos, los esqueletos de los ratones, porque es más fácil entrar en ellos, delgados y ávidos, que salir, apaciguados pero gordos._

**Mi vida es el ajedrez. Víctor Korchnoi (Gran Maestro ruso)**

_La táctica consiste en saber que hacer cuando hay algo que hacer. La estrategia, en saber que hacer cuando no hay nada que hacer._

**Savielly Tartakover, Gran Maestro polaco.**

**Acto X: **Mientras más lejos, mejor.

Maldición, maldición, maldición y mil veces maldita sea esa Xanxas ¡¿Qué se cree la muy perra?!

— ¡Estúpida mujer! —rugió en cuanto su salón de clases se quedo solo.

— Hey, Gokudera.

O al menos eso creyó.

El pelirrojo se volteó encontrándose con la estúpida cara del beisbolista imbécil, no pudo haber escogido mejor momento para venir a molestarlo con alguno de sus comentarios y su sonrisa de enfermo. El medio italiano gruñó en respuesta, pero no se volteó, él no merecía su tiempo.

— Oye... ¿Dónde esta Sawada?, ¿Sabes algo de ella?

El de verdes ojos se levantó con rapidez de su asiento y empujó con violencia a Yamamoto, este retrocedió con el rostro un tanto asustado.

— ¡¿Acaso tu también te vas a empezar a burlar?! ¡¿eh?! ¡Respóndeme imbécil!

Gritó enojado, sentía como su garganta se desgarraba con cada nota alta que daba. El beisbolista le miró en silencio esperando a que se calmara, cuando encontró la oportunidad bajó el rostro mostrando algo de tristeza.

— Estoy preocupado por ella, es todo —contestó en un murmullo, Hayato le miró con incredulidad.

¡Ja! ¡Y siempre tendría que estarlo! ¡Por algo ella era su décima! Le miró con desdén para luego voltearse a su puesto y ordenar sus cosas.

— No lo sé, está en un campamento o algo así —contestó fingiendo desinterés, después de todo Reborn-_san_ había dicho que ese pretexto tenía que dar.

Yamamoto Takeshi sentía que todo eso era mentira, pero era mejor no discutir con el italiano a estas alturas. Soltó una risa y se quedo ahí, tenía que saber más del asunto.

— ¿Y cuanto va a durar el campamento ese? estamos en periodo de clases y si se ausenta muchos días tendrá pro-

— ¡¿Y a ti que mierda te importa?! —se volteó enojado— ¡La décima es fuerte!, ¡Ella sabe lo que hace!

El aire se quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos. Gokudera se sentó en su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos, estaba desesperado. La décima Vongola hacía más de tres semanas que no se veía por ningún lado. No podía negar que ella era fuerte y todo eso pero...

— Tu tampoco sabes donde está —eso no fue una pregunta, Yamamoto sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía.

O en parte lo sabía.

— Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

— ¿No le han avisado a las autoridades?

— Créeme que la esta buscando un equipo más especializado en el asunto, pero nada.

El adolescente de cabellos oscuros se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en el asunto. Tal vez el podría ayudar.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarlos.

El pelirrojo le miró con un odio puro, eso era una señal de: "métete en el asunto y te saco los ojos para usarlos como pelotas de tenis". Yamamoto rió un poco al ver la expresión, pero luego volvió a su antiguo estado: angustia.

**[...]**

Spanner comenzó a marchar cuando notó que la conversación se desviaba hacia temas escolares.

Así que su amiga estaba oficialmente desaparecida. Shoichi le había dicho algo a respecto y al ir a su casa a comprobar si su compañera estaba solo enferma se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que su madre decía que andaba en un campamento de niños estudiosos.

No creyó ni una palabra, ningún alumno superdotado se había ido de gira en un campamento, si no también lo hubiera hecho Shoichi además Tsuyoko no era de ir a esas cosas. Podía haber entrado a liderar al consejo escolar pero no se rodearía de nerds durante una semana completa por voluntad propia, y menos sin quejarse con alguno de ellos dos antes.

Suspiró mientras se quitaba el caramelo de los labios. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea, más fea que cuando ocurrió lo del accidente de Byako e Izaya comenzó a cambiar de actitud, lo mejor sería comenzar a sopesar en las posibilidades de decirle o no al pelirrojo la verdad.

El repiqueteó del tono de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, metió la mano a su bolsillo y miró la pantalla del aparato con desinterés, vaya, hablando del rey de Roma… de seguro le iba a pedir que lo acompañara al hospital, no es como si tuviera otras cosas que hacer de todos modos, solo había venido a la escuela para hablar con algunos profesores.

— Shoichi —comenzó a hablar antes que el otro— tengo noticias de Sawada, y tienes razón, ella desapareció.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar tranquilo para descansar de sus heridas, pero resulta que todo estaba patas arriba ya que el niñito rubio había soltado a su animalejo que supuestamente comía gente. Que locura ¿cómo una tortuga se iba a comer una persona? Bah, ni que fuera niña de pre-escolar.

Se detuvo cuando dobló en el pasillo encontrándose con la dichosa tortuga, entreabrió los labios al ver a la gigantesca criatura con llamas del cielo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a comerme, cosa ridícula? —Izaya le fulminó con la mirada e, ignorándola completamente, siguió su camino como si nada.

El animal ladeó la cabeza y se volteó para seguir acabando con la base Vongola, al parecer se sintió intimidado por aquella mirada caoba.

Disciplina, eso era lo que faltaba en el lugar.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas más para luego llegar a la cocina y ver que todos disfrutaban de la fiesta de bienvenida para Dino. Alzó una ceja mientras avanzaba hasta el lugar que Tsuna le había guardado al lado de Yamamoto.

No supo por que, pero un retortijón en el estomago se le hizo al ver la cara herida del espadachín.

Ambos rehuyeron la mirada de manera ligera, no intercambiaron saludos ni palabras. A Tsuyoko no le quedó otra que apegarse más hacía el lado de Gokudera, este último solo observó en silencio el extraño humor de ambos.

— Perdón la demora, estaba ocupada —se disculpó al tomar asiento, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a los presentes. Kyoko y Haru se miraron extrañadas, ella y Takeshi se comportaban extraño— . Por lo que veo se acabo el problema con la tortuga come personas.

Tsuna y Dino le miraron un tanto espantados, no supieron como ella se había enterado del problema si ni siquiera le habían dicho del asunto. Las chicas solo atinaron a reír divertidas creyendo que era una broma e Izaya cogió un vaso con bebida para comenzar a beberlo, sentía que a su cuerpo le faltaba agua desde hace horas.

— De seguro se escapó de la fea mirada que le diste —comentó Reborn con una ligera sonrisa, Izaya se atragantó con el liquido.

— ¿Reborn? —Tsuna miró al _Arcobaleno_ con duda.

— Ella se encontró con la caja de Dino, pero no se la tragó por la mirada que le dio… ¿No es así, Izaya?

Izaya estaba ocupada tosiendo de lo lindo, Yamamoto le daba golpes en la espalda para que esta se pudiera reponer. Dino le miró con algo de miedo, si había logrado que la tortuga se alejara de esa forma era mejor no tener problemas con ella.

— Tu debes ser Izaya Sawada, un gusto —le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, la chica le miró de reojo—. No me había enterado de que también estabas en problemas, si me hubieran dicho con gusto me ofrezco para cuidarte.

Solo una sonrisa por parte de la chica fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

— ¿Y usted es…? —preguntó, tratando de sonar inocente. A Tsuna, Gokudera y a Yamamoto les pareció que esa pregunta iba con algo de rencor.

— Soy Dino, de la familia Cavallone —sonrió un poco, Izaya le miró en silencio— pero dime Dino, señor me hace sonar muy viejo —se rió.

Gokudera solo de dedicó a observar a la parejita de la base en silencio durante toda la comida, para cuando Izaya se fue a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra al guardián de la lluvia supo lo que pasaba. El imbécil había sido rechazado, bufó burlesco y se levantó del asiento en cuanto terminó todo.

Pobre idiota.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Comenzaba otro día y ya empezaban con los entrenamientos para poder dominar a la perfección las cajas Vongola con Dino como tutor. Los grupos habían quedado formados y ahora solo podían esperar al arduo trabajo.

— ¡Vaca estúpida y cabeza de Césped, síganme! —gritó Gokudera luego de un "halago" por parte del décimo.

A Hayato se le había encargado que entrenara a esos dos, que aparte de causar problemas de cabeza no sabían mucho al respecto. Chrome por su parte entrenaría con el programa de ilusiones dejado por Mammon; Yamamoto y Tsuna entrenarían por su cuenta, al menos Tsuna, por que el guardián de la lluvia pronto recibiría a su tutor.

En cuanto a Izaya y Bazil, ellos seguirían entrenando con Reborn siendo el último encargado también de ayudar al resto, por lo que la décima quedaba libre un par de horas que aprovecharía en...

— ¿Así que tu quedas sola un par de horas? —Dino le miró con una sonrisa, Izaya salió de sus pensamientos. Pestañeó confundida—. Reborn me hablo de ti, también te estas entrenado, ¿no?, me gustaría ver que hace la prima de mi hermanito —comentó con una sonrisa, Izaya le miró sin ningún cambio en el rostro.

— No creo que sea necesario que Dino-san me supervise también, después de todo...

Y el hada tutor descendió del cielo, golpeó a Izaya en la cabeza y se interpuso entre ellos. Dino le miró un tanto asustado, preparándose mentalmente para un seguro golpe contra su persona, más para su suerte, el golpe no llegó. Izaya tenía el rostro rojo de rabia.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! ¡me pudiste haber provocado una lesión en el cuello! —alegó la de cabello caoba al sobarse la cabeza, Reborn le ignoró olímpicamente— ¡Oye!

— Sería bueno que Dino viera tu _mediocri_-progreso.

Se corrigió, Dino y él rieron, Izaya les miró con odio. Bazil puso más atención a la conversación para ver si tenía que intervenir como muchas veces.

Ya se estaba siendo habitual los intentos de asesinato por parte de la chica hacia el _Arcobaleno_, pero este solo se burlaba de ella cuando lo hacia, podía tener fuerza y agilidad, pero nunca lograba alcanzarlo.

— Vamos entonces, luego tengo que ir con Kyoya.

La décima se quedó mirándolo como idiota, ¿Kyoya? ¿Hibari Kyoya? No, no podía ser posible que el también estuviera en esa dimensión. Bazil le removió el hombro para hacerla reaccionar, tenían que partir a la habitación donde entrenaban.

Yamamoto observó como salían, se rió un poco de la expresión malhumorada en el rostro de Izaya, esa cara le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estomago. A pesar de lo que había pasado le seguía gustando.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos luego de salir y se encontró con un papel que no recordaba, lo sacó y lo leyó en silencio; era de Izaya, decía que quería hablar con el a las cinco, en el lugar donde estaban las lavadoras. Sonrió para si mientras pensaba en que momento ella le había puesto aquel diminuto mensaje.

Cuando la sala quedo en silencio, dos féminas escondidas detrás de las _Airbikes_ salieron de su escondite mientras analizaban lo escuchado recientemente. ¿Mafia? ¿Por qué Kyoko se extraño de esa palabra?

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Ambos Belphegor, uno el de esta dimensión y dos, el de la de Tsuyoko. Tiraban dardos hacia un tablero que tenía una fotografía; el de la dimensión uno a una fotografía del escudo del Millefiore y el de la dimensión dos, a una foto de la décima Vongola, Tsuyoko Izaya Sawada.

— _Shishishi_ —se rieron ambos a la vez mientras se acomodaban aún más en el sillón donde estaban sentados.

Uno de ellos preguntó a donde había ido el capitán de estrategia y el otro, cuanto tiempo más estarían con el teatro de buscar a la décima Vongola. Belphegor uno obtuvo una mirada de Fran y la respuesta de Lussuria que Squalo había ido a Japón, mientras que el Belphegor dos obtuvo la respuesta de Mammon a su lado, banal, como siempre. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica de cabello morado y la atrajo más hacia él.

Belphegor uno le tiro unos cuchillos a Fran luego de un comentario y el Belphegor dos hizo lo mismo, solo que estos cuchillos fueron dirigidos hacia Levi que hizo un comentario sobre la posición comprometedora en la que estaban él y Mammon.

Un estruendo en ambos universos. Xanxus había castigado a uno de los subordinados Varia. El primero porque no le habían preparado bien la comida y la segunda... solo le gustaba aplastar la cabeza de Squalo contra el piso.

Mientras tanto el Squalo del universo uno se subía a un barco en medio de una tormenta. Los hombres que abordaban la nave se dieron un susto de muerte al ver al hombre de cabellos blancos con ese tiburón al lado.

— ¡Maldito seas mocoso idiota! _¡Vroi!_ —gritó como siempre.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Bazil esperó al lado de Izaya mientras esta se acomodaba las delicadas zapatillas color negro en los pies. Dino le miró de pies a cabeza, estaba usando la blusa de su instituto y unos pantalones cortos color negro –demasiado cortos según el-, por lo que sus piernas se apreciaban en toda su gloria.

— Reborn-_san_ no creo que sea-

— Comencemos Bazil —le dijo el _Arcobaleno_, la chica hirvió en furia.

— ¡Hey! —alegó, Bazil la tuvo que detener de los brazos para que no se abalanzara hasta el bebé.

El hada Reborn de pronto apareció justo detrás de la cabeza de Izaya, y como siempre lo hacía con Tsuna, le pateó la cabeza con fuerza. Bazil tuvo que soltarla de momento debido al sorpresivo ataque del Arcobaleno.

Izaya Sawada entrecerró sus ojos y Dino casi pudo escuchar el: "Te moleré hasta la muerte" saliendo de sus delgados labios.

— Me tienes harta bebé, esta vez no me contendré —amenazó en un tono de vez peligroso, Dino y Bazil retrocedieron asustados.

— Con el poder mediocre que tienes lo dudo mucho _Dame_-Iza-

Las palabras habían quedado en su boca ya que la chica había aparecido justo detrás de el para patearlo con fuerza; lamentablemente para Izaya el _Arcobaleno_ logró esquivarla al mismo tiempo que le daba otro golpe en la cabeza.

Izaya se repuso inmediatamente y activo su anillo Vongola. Las delicadas zapatillas que llevaba puestas se convirtieron en unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, estas tenían una especie de línea anaranjada que iba desde la planta del pie hasta el muslo, donde se formaba una especie de octágono.

— ¿Eso es...? —Dino estaba impresionado, nunca había visto una habilidad semejante.

Pensándolo bien si había visto algo parecido en un anime, donde una chica de cabellos largos cabellos verdes amarrados en dos colitas luchaba con sus botas largas... Reprimió el rumbo de sus pensamientos, debía ponerle atención al entrenamiento para saber cuales eran las principales fallas. _[1]_

— Es el poder de Izaya-_dono_, aún no lo domina bien pero si sigue así podrá ser tan fuerte como Sawada-_dono_ —en 20 años más. Se recriminó mentalmente. Realmente no era muy buena y eso era una gran lastima— León se lo fabricó cuando le estaba enseñando a sacar llamas de su anillo —explicó el castaño.

En un momento dado Izaya se elevó unos metros en el aire y se lanzó en picada hacia Reborn mientras llamas del cielo se desprendían del tobillo de sus botas. Por tal cantidad, Dino estaba seguro que quería matarlo de verdad.

— Eres muy lenta —Reborn saltó al momento justo, Izaya aterrizó y se elevó nuevamente, o eso trató.

Reborn le había dado otra patada en la cabeza y la chica se fue de bruces al piso, sus zapatillas volvieron a la normalidad cuando estuvo unos segundos sin moverse. La décima alzó el rostro furiosa y estaba por regañar al Arcobaleno cuando sintió que unas manos en sus hombros le ayudaban a levantarse del piso.

— Reborn... no seas así —era Dino, le sonrió cuando hizo contacto con su mirada— Izaya puedes entrenar conmigo si quieres, no seré tan-

— Suéltame.

Fue seco y simple, el Cavallone se le quedó mirando confundido sin despegar sus manos del cuerpo de ella.

— ¿Te lo tengo que decir dos veces? —repitió en un tono agrio, el rubio retrocedió lentamente sin dejar el rostro de estupefacción.

Bazil se acercó a Izaya para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras Dino la miraba sin entender lo que había sucedido, sólo la estaba ayudando, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

— Disculpa, no pensé que te molestaría.

Izaya le miró con desprecio y luego salió de la habitación.

— ¿Izaya-_dono_? —preguntó Bazil al aire ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado?—. Iré por ella Reborn-_san_.

Dicho y hecho, el integrante del CEDEF salió de la sala para ir tras la décima de otro universo. Reborn se acercó a Dino, mirándolo acusadoramente, el aludido le miró con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¿Se conocían? —preguntó el _Arcobaleno_.

— Para nada, ni siquiera la había visto antes.

— Entonces, ¿por qué te odia tanto?

Dino se encogió de hombros.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— B-buen trabajo, _Juudaime_ —Gokudera parecía agotado.

— Oh, Sawada —el extremo Ryohei se veía aún peor— ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

Tsuna se detuvo a verlos un momento mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza, ¿Qué les había pasado a los chicos? Lambo venia prácticamente muerto encima del hombro de su mano derecha.

— La vaca estúpida abrió su caja... —explicó mientras Lambo emitía un curioso gruñido.

— ¿Lambo? —preguntó sorprendido, se lo esperaba de todos, menos del niño Vaca.

— Rayos, para cuando me di cuenta todos estábamos noqueados.

— No podremos continuar por hoy —Ryohei se limpió el rostro con una toalla, aún lamentándose. Tsuna de inmediato comenzó con el si estaban bien, el chico extremo le sonrió— de alguna forma... ¿Qué hay de ti Sawada?, ¿Pudiste abrir tu caja Vongola?

— No —negó con la cabeza— si la abriera ahora, probablemente pasaría lo mismo de antes.

— Deberían alegrarse de que pueden entrenar con sus cajas Vongola —los chicos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de alguien más. Yamamoto se acercaba a ellos con los brazos tras su cabeza— yo solo puedo esperar.

— Y yo tengo que andar aguantando a un tutor espartano.

Otro personaje entraba en escena, Izaya llevaba el rostro cubierto de pequeñas heridas y una expresión no muy grata. Tsuna chilló asustado mientras preguntaba si ella estaba bien, Izaya bufó al más puro estilo de Gokudera.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien —sonrió un tanto cansada— escaparé de mi entrenamiento por el día de hoy —se rió un poco, más la sonrisa no le duró mucho.

Todos parecían derrotados por ahora. El primer día no fue bueno para ninguno de ellos y naturalmente, tenía que ser el día en el que otro problema que acechaba comenzó. Las chicas querían explicaciones sobre lo que sucedía, y al no tener respuestas se pusieron de acuerdo para boicotear la convivencia.

— ¡Izaya-_chan_ también tiene que venir con nosotras! ¡Ella también es una chica-_desu_! –gritó Haru apuntándola con el dedo.

La décima ladeó la cabeza, analizando la situación por unos instantes. Haru y Kyoko no les harían nada a los chicos hasta que les explicaran toda la situación, eso significaba nada de ropa prestada y limpia, no aseo y por sobretodo: NO comida.

— ¿Ustedes cocinan? —se volteó a preguntarle a los chicos, estos negaron con la cabeza, excepto Yamamoto— umh... Me uno.

— ¡¿Eh?! —chilló Tsuna viendo como su único refuerzo femenino se unía al supuesto paro.

— ¿Qué comeremos hoy? —preguntó Izaya como si nada, las chicas le respondieron con una sonrisa—_ Estrogonof_ con carne, suena delicioso.

Y el grupo de "chicas" desapareció por el pasillo.

Luego de un rato la décima Vongola se dirigió a la cocina –más bien se escabulló del grupo-. Decidida por hacerse con algo de golosinas ya que le habían entregado la llave de la alacena y de paso, ir a reunirse con Yamamoto, ya eran cerca de las cinco. Pero al entrar a la cocina...

_—_ ¿Izaya-_san_? _—_Tsuna le miró dudoso.

_—_ Tsh, eres una traidora _—_gruñó Gokudera haciendo un mohín de desprecio, Yamamoto se rió un poco.

_—_ Yo pensé que eras extrema _—_murmuró Ryohei con desgano.

La adolescente se les quedó mirando unos momentos con algo de gracia, se veían completamente rendidos.

_—_ ¿Y que le voy hacer?, ellas me ofrecen comodidades que ustedes no _—_se alzó de hombros, Tsuna le miró con una sonrisita culpable_—_ Eh... Lo siento, pero se supone que no debo hablar con ustedes.

Izaya avanzó hasta un estante, saco un paquete de galletas y dos cajas de jugo, luego se volteó para retirarse pero al ver las caras de perro que tenían los chicos se arrepintió. Suspiró antes de avanzar hasta la mesa y sentarse en una se las sillas libres.

_—_ Escuchen, se que no debería meterme en el asunto pero... _—_se sintió un tanto extraña mientras decía todo aquello, hace tiempo que no hacia ese tipo de cosas sin algo malo de por medio_—_ creo que ellas tienen razón, si están pidiendo explicaciones es por que están preparadas para recibir una respuesta. Yo creo que se cansaron de ver heridas por los entrenamientos duros y el cansancio que los agobia, debo suponer que están preocupadas y creo que si les...

_—_ ¡No pondré a Kyoko en peligro! _—_gritó enojado Ryohei e Izaya solo le miró, rascó su cabeza incomoda, no sabía como explicar todo eso.

_—_ Si Kyoko-_san_ te ocultara algo importante y más que evidente te sentirías mal, ¿no es así? –el chico extremo le miró sin contestar_—_ no es que ellas se van a meter en el asunto, pero eso les ayudaría a comprender mejor todo el trabajo que hacen. En el fondo _—_concluyó abriendo un envase de jugo para dárselo a Lambo luego de que despertara_—_ se deben sentir inútiles al no saber en que ayudar.

_—_ Pero Kyoko-_chan_ y Haru no saben pelear y... _—_Tsuna comenzó pero no terminó la frase, los chicos asintieron_—_ debemos protegerlas.

_—_ Que sean mujeres no significa que sean el sexo débil _—_Izaya comenzó a defenderlas, después de todo ella también era mujer_—_. Yo hasta hace unos días no sabia como usar eso de los anillos y ahora estoy entrenando con Bazil para ello, aparte no creo que ellas sean tan estúpidas como para entrometerse en cosas que saben que son peligrosas. No pueden engañarlas todo el tiempo diciéndoles excusas tontas, ustedes tienen que aprender también que las mujeres no son tan delicadas como creen, que pueden con estas cosas aún más que ustedes. Solo imaginen que seria del Vari...

Se detuvo, no podía poner el ejemplo de la Xanxas de su dimensión por que claramente en esta no podía existir –aunque lo dudaba mucho-. Silencio, Izaya volvió a rascarse la cabeza, la incomodidad seguía ahí, y lo peor era que todos los chicos le miraban. Se levantó de la mesa tomando sus cosas y sin dejar esa extraña mueca.

_—_ Ah, que complicado, pero allá ustedes. Es su elección _—_avanzó hasta la puerta, pero luego recordó lo de la junta con el guardián de la lluvia_—_ Yamamoto, creo que lo dejamos para otro día, no quiero meterme en problemas por que necesito descansar un poco, me duelen las piernas.

El aludido asintió en silencio mientras Izaya salía de la cocina con sus golosinas.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Pasado unos días el lió de las chicas se resolvió, lo único de lo que Tsuna debía preocuparse ahora era de su entrenamiento y el como decirle a los demás que ya había hablado con ellas... esperaba que el hermano extremo no se enojara. Al entrar a la sala de conferencias lo primero que notó fue la cara de disgusto de Izaya, mientras Gokudera recriminaba a Ryohei por alguna cosa. Se preguntó inmediatamente el por que estaba tan enojada.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Dino. Ella y él de algún modo no congeniaban, más bien, ella parecía tenerle un profundo rencor y no sabía el por que.

Se pusieron a hablar de el progreso con los entrenamientos hasta que una extraña animación en el televisor plasma les capto la atención; miles de pelotitas se acumulaban en el centro de la pantalla y cuando estuvieron todas acomodadas se dispersaron dando paso a un mini Byakuran que gritó su nombre.

Tsuyoko al instante se levantó de la silla sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Ese sujeto de cabello blanco y con una gran copa de helado era el tal Byakuran de aquí, ni siquiera presto atención a lo que dijo, estaba perdida en la imagen de aquel que era la contraparte de su amiga en coma, era la primera vez que lo veía en una imagen. Sintió como su garganta poco a poco se fue secando y que sus ojos le ardían, estaba punto de estallar en un llanto que ella misma no comprendía, no era alegría, no era nostalgia... era miedo.

Cuando volvió a reaccionar se dio cuenta que Ryohei había golpeado uno de los Ventanales de lata causando que se hundiera, la situación se estaba poniendo tensa, pero no podía concentrarse debido a la imagen que había visto en la pantalla.

_—_ Aun así... ¿Cómo hizo Byakuran para entrar en nuestra red?

La voz de Reborn la trajo devuelta otra vez, trató de cambiar su rostro confundido por algo más normal pero no pudo y Dino se dio cuenta de ello.

— La seguridad es una broma —pasos, una figura de largo cabello blanco caminaba con un gran atún en sus manos—. Malditos principiantes.

Los demás se voltearon a ver a Squalo mientras el Cavallone sonreía, el capitán de estrategia de los Varia se acerco al rubio y le entregó el gran pescado en forma de presente. Izaya por su parte no dejaba de mirarlo de pies a cabeza, ese era exactamente igual al Squalo de su dimensión, sintió como su rostro se coloro un poco debido al descubrimiento... Si el Squalo de su dimensión se dejara crecer el flequillo para parecerse aún más a este estaba segura que le prestaría más atención de la debida al Varia.

— ¡Yamamoto! —gritó Tsuna en cuanto el Varia le dio una paliza al beisbolista.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?!

No supo por que pero ella también salió al ataque, Reborn se posó a su lado y Dino la detuvo. Gritó, pataleó pero no pudo soltarse del agarré, solo pudo limitarse a ver como Takeshi Yamamoto era golpeado por el Varia de manera horrible.

Y sin razón alguna el espadachín se llevaba a la razón de su calma para soportar todo eso, maldijo por lo bajo, ahora estaba sola. Estúpido Squalo, no podía haber escogido mejor momento para llevarse a Yamamoto, justo ahora cuando le iba a decir toda la verdad.

Otra pelea, un golpe de Ryohei había dejado a Tsuna tirado en el piso. Tuvo una extraña sensación de que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para ella.

Fue un día horrible en el que la frustración reprimida de todos surgió, no supo por cuanto tiempo se quedo mirando en silencio hacia la nada.

Sus ojos amenazaban claramente con derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento.

_Maldición._

— Izaya —Dino le tomó del hombro, esta no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada silenciosa llena de dolor—. ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó en voz baja a pesar de que estaban solos en la sala.

— Necesito ir donde Shoichi-_san_ y Spanner —contestó con la voz un tanto apretada, la compañía de Dino en ese momento le daba realmente igual.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

En el camino a la base Mellone, Dino le hizo preguntas en las cuales ella solo contestaba con monosílabos, realmente tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

— ¿Puedes esperarme afuera? es personal —dijo con una ligera sonrisa, Dino asintió en silencio, mirándola.

La décima Vongola entró a la base, y cuando los dos ingenieros la vieron ingresar se asustaron un poco de la cara que traía, parecía una zombi.

— ¿Izaya-_sa_-?

Sin mucho que decir o hacer, el pelirrojo aceptó a la chica en sus brazos cuando se le tiró a llorar sin más en el pecho. Miró a Spanner confundido mientras trataba de calmarla pasando su mano por el cabello de ella. El rubio se levantó de su lugar para ir por un poco de agua.

— Quiero irme a casa —sollozó en cuanto no sintió su garganta tan apretada, al ingeniero pelirrojo se le encogió el corazón—. No aguanto más este lugar –Tsuyoko alzó su rostro dando cuenta de que sus lagrimas si eran verdaderas—. ¿Cuánto falta? dime Shoichi, ¿Cuánto falta para que me saques de aquí?

El pelirrojo no supo que responder, se quedó en silencio mirándola con algo de culpa. Spanner regresó con el agua y se la dio de beber a la chica para que se calmara, para cuando ella dejó de sollozar se sentaron en el piso para estar más cómodos.

— ¿Pasó algo grave? —preguntó el rubio temiendo lo peor.

— Tengo que contarles algo importante —la décima Vongola bajó su cabeza y encogió las piernas contra su cuerpo—. Es sobre mi vida en la otra dimensión.

Shoichi le miró asustado al igual que Spanner. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras fijaba su vista en la nada, dio un suspiro antes de comenzar con su relato, empezando por la agradable primaria donde los había conocido a ellos, el trágico accidente de Byakuran y su vida hasta el día en el que se cambió de universo.

Tres horas habían pasado desde que Izaya había entrado a la base Mellone y Dino ya no tenía en que entretenerse. Había contado cuantos autos rojos pasaban por la calle, había arrojado rocas a un tarro de basura e incluso resolvió todo un puzzle de un diario que encontró tirado en el piso. Cuando la paciencia y su preocupación llegaron al limite se dispuso a entrar para ir a buscarla, pero justo en ese instante ella venía saliendo del lugar y para felicidad del mayor, se veía más repuesta que antes, aunque Dino pudo jurar ver algo mojadas sus mejillas.

— Escucha —Tsuyoko comenzó bajando la cabeza—. Empecé mal contigo, olvida todo lo que te dije y seamos amigos, ¿Si? —sonrió con desanimo mientras extendía su mano con cierta incomodidad.

Dino se le quedó mirando durante algunos segundos tratando de procesar la información, sonrió y se inclinó para tomar la mano que la chica le ofrecía algo avergonzada y sin más, como buen caballero, la besó delicadamente. Para que decir que la reacción de la décima Vongola fue un violento sonrojo y un golpe en el estomago al maldito rubio.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡No te tomes atribuciones conmigo o me pondré violenta! —gritó hecha un tomate mientras comenzaba a emprender marcha hacia la base Vongola.

Dino soltó una risa y la siguió en silencio, esperando a que ella se calmara para hacer la pregunta que de seguro le costaría a otro golpe en su anatomía.

— ¿Y puedo saber por que me odiabas tanto al principio?

Dino Cavallone era un jodido masoquista y el que no este de acuerdo reclámelo por que les puedo dar una prueba de ello: Hibari Kyoya.

Ese fue el día en el que todo comenzó a cambiar. Todos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer y se enfocaron en un solo objetivo. Y para el día de la batalla, el entrenamiento había terminado. _[2]_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Irie Shoichi se despertó con el violento sonido de unas ollas chocando y, aún caminando por el pasillo, le resonaban lo oídos. Pero tenía que comportarse como el adulto que era, ese era el día de la batalla final.

Al entrar a la sala donde estaba el décimo Vongola y sus amigos con esos uniformes tan geniales no pudo evitar alegrarse como un niño en un parque de diversiones. Se vistió con la ropa que le dieron y se fue a revisar todo antes de partir juntos hasta el templo de Namimori, el lugar acordado para dar inicio al juego de elección.

— Shoichi —Spanner se estaba poniendo la chaqueta color rojo que le dieron cuando lo llamó—. No he visto a Izaya.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en su quehacer para mirarlo, ahora que lo recordaba la había estado buscando hace unos minutos para ver que había pasado en esos días que no se vieron. De seguro Reborn-_san_ se había encargado de esconderla para que Byakuran no la encontrara si algo malo pasaba.

— No te preocupes —el mismo no quedó conforme con la respuesta, luego le preguntaría al _Arcobaleno_ de su paradero.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor tampoco sabía bien la ubicación de el bebe del chupete amarillo. ¿Dónde se habían metido? . Su respuesta se ubicaba precisamente en un oscuro lugar, en el templo de Namimori.

— ¿Te pusiste el uniforme que te entregué? —preguntó cierto rubio con una sonrisita que hizo que cierta chica se sonrojara un poco, algo estúpido pasaba con ella.

— Que si, maldición ¿Cuántas veces tengo de decirte que si para que te entre en la cabeza, maldito rubio estúpido? —preguntó como buena señorita, Reborn le miró con burla en medio de la oscuridad.

— Auch —se quejó el rubio con una sonrisa.

— _¡Vroi!_ ¡Cállense mierdas que nos van a oír maldición! ¡Cierra tu maldito hocico Cavallone! —pero nada se comparaba a la boquita santa de Squalo.

— ¡Tu eres el que mas grita aquí, nenaza! Maldito animal sin modales, solo berreas como imbécil. Como se nota que la inteligencia la tienes en el trasero.

Pero Izaya Sawada le hacía perfectamente la competencia. Squalo se le quedó viendo un momento, esta era la décima vez que la chiquilla esa le contestaba un insulto con algo aún peor. Dino no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada al escuchar tales palabras, Squalo avanzó hasta ella para tomarla del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta y acercarla a su rostro.

— No me vengas con mierdas o acabo aquí mismo contigo... mocosa –siseó con peligrosidad, Dino se levantó para detener a Squalo.

— ¿Así, señor atún? ¿Y dígame que va hacer, me convertirá en sushi? —Izaya no se dejó intimidar, después de todo había tratado con la Xanxas de su dimensión sin problemas—. No eres más que una... _re-i-na del dra-ma._

Habló lenta y pausadamente para que él le entendiera bien. Esa fue la señal de alarma que hizo a Reborn ponerse de pie también para evitar el desastre.

— _¡Vroi!_

* * *

**[1] Del anime -Man. Claramente las botas pertenecen a Lenalee Lee.**

**[2] Tomado de la parte final del capitulo 166.**

_Muero por que FF me borra las cursivas :C_

**Una vez más gracias a todos por leer!**


	12. Acto XI: Choise: La cita en Samarra

_IM HEREEEEEEEEEEEE *rueda* traigo la corrección del seguiente. Agregué muchas cosas, atentos._

* * *

**Advertencias:**Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), lenguaje obsceno en algunas partes. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER**de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**no me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

_Con frecuencia se encuentran, dentro de los cocos, los esqueletos de los ratones, porque es más fácil entrar en ellos, delgados y ávidos, que salir, apaciguados pero gordos._

**Mi vida es el ajedrez. Víctor Korchnoi (Gran Maestro ruso)**

_La táctica consiste en saber que hacer cuando hay algo que hacer. La estrategia, en saber que hacer cuando no hay nada que hacer._

**Savielly Tartakover, Gran Maestro polaco.**

**Acto X:**Mientras más lejos, mejor.

Maldición, maldición, maldición y mil veces maldita sea esa Xanxas ¡¿Qué se cree la muy perra?!

— ¡Estúpida mujer! —rugió en cuanto su salón de clases se quedo solo.

— Hey, Gokudera.

O al menos eso creyó.

El pelirrojo se volteó encontrándose con la estúpida cara del beisbolista imbécil, no pudo haber escogido mejor momento para venir a molestarlo con alguno de sus comentarios y su sonrisa de enfermo. El medio italiano gruñó en respuesta, pero no se volteó, él no merecía su tiempo.

— Oye... ¿Dónde esta Sawada?, ¿Sabes algo de ella?

El de verdes ojos se levantó con rapidez de su asiento y empujó con violencia a Yamamoto, este retrocedió con el rostro un tanto asustado.

— ¡¿Acaso tu también te vas a empezar a burlar?! ¡¿eh?! ¡Respóndeme imbécil!

Gritó enojado, sentía como su garganta se desgarraba con cada nota alta que daba. El beisbolista le miró en silencio esperando a que se calmara, cuando encontró la oportunidad bajó el rostro mostrando algo de tristeza.

— Estoy preocupado por ella, es todo —contestó en un murmullo, Hayato le miró con incredulidad.

¡Ja! ¡Y siempre tendría que estarlo! ¡Por algo ella era su décima! Le miró con desdén para luego voltearse a su puesto y ordenar sus cosas.

— No lo sé, está en un campamento o algo así —contestó fingiendo desinterés, después de todo Reborn-_san_ había dicho que ese pretexto tenía que dar.

Yamamoto Takeshi sentía que todo eso era mentira, pero era mejor no discutir con el italiano a estas alturas. Soltó una risa y se quedo ahí, tenía que saber más del asunto.

— ¿Y cuanto va a durar el campamento ese? estamos en periodo de clases y si se ausenta muchos días tendrá pro-

— ¡¿Y a ti que mierda te importa?! —se volteó enojado— ¡La décima es fuerte!, ¡Ella sabe lo que hace!

El aire se quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos. Gokudera se sentó en su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos, estaba desesperado. La décima Vongola hacía más de tres semanas que no se veía por ningún lado. No podía negar que ella era fuerte y todo eso pero...

— Tu tampoco sabes donde está —eso no fue una pregunta, Yamamoto sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía.

O en parte lo sabía.

— Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

— ¿No le han avisado a las autoridades?

— Créeme que la esta buscando un equipo más especializado en el asunto, pero nada.

El adolescente de cabellos oscuros se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en el asunto. Tal vez el podría ayudar.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarlos.

El pelirrojo le miró con un odio puro, eso era una señal de: "métete en el asunto y te saco los ojos para usarlos como pelotas de tenis". Yamamoto rió un poco al ver la expresión, pero luego volvió a su antiguo estado: angustia.

**[...]**

Spanner comenzó a marchar cuando notó que la conversación se desviaba hacia temas escolares.

Así que su amiga estaba oficialmente desaparecida. Shoichi le había dicho algo a respecto y al ir a su casa a comprobar si su compañera estaba solo enferma se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que su madre decía que andaba en un campamento de niños estudiosos.

No creyó ni una palabra, ningún alumno superdotado se había ido de gira en un campamento, si no también lo hubiera hecho Shoichi además Tsuyoko no era de ir a esas cosas. Podía haber entrado a liderar al consejo escolar pero no se rodearía de nerds durante una semana completa por voluntad propia, y menos sin quejarse con alguno de ellos dos antes.

Suspiró mientras se quitaba el caramelo de los labios. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea, más fea que cuando ocurrió lo del accidente de Byako e Izaya comenzó a cambiar de actitud, lo mejor sería comenzar a sopesar en las posibilidades de decirle o no al pelirrojo la verdad.

El repiqueteó del tono de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, metió la mano a su bolsillo y miró la pantalla del aparato con desinterés, vaya, hablando del rey de Roma… de seguro le iba a pedir que lo acompañara al hospital, no es como si tuviera otras cosas que hacer de todos modos, solo había venido a la escuela para hablar con algunos profesores.

— Shoichi —comenzó a hablar antes que el otro— tengo noticias de Sawada, y tienes razón, ella desapareció.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar tranquilo para descansar de sus heridas, pero resulta que todo estaba patas arriba ya que el niñito rubio había soltado a su animalejo que supuestamente comía gente. Que locura ¿cómo una tortuga se iba a comer una persona? Bah, ni que fuera niña de pre-escolar.

Se detuvo cuando dobló en el pasillo encontrándose con la dichosa tortuga, entreabrió los labios al ver a la gigantesca criatura con llamas del cielo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a comerme, cosa ridícula? —Izaya le fulminó con la mirada e, ignorándola completamente, siguió su camino como si nada.

El animal ladeó la cabeza y se volteó para seguir acabando con la base Vongola, al parecer se sintió intimidado por aquella mirada caoba.

Disciplina, eso era lo que faltaba en el lugar.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas más para luego llegar a la cocina y ver que todos disfrutaban de la fiesta de bienvenida para Dino. Alzó una ceja mientras avanzaba hasta el lugar que Tsuna le había guardado al lado de Yamamoto.

No supo por que, pero un retortijón en el estomago se le hizo al ver la cara herida del espadachín.

Ambos rehuyeron la mirada de manera ligera, no intercambiaron saludos ni palabras. A Tsuyoko no le quedó otra que apegarse más hacía el lado de Gokudera, este último solo observó en silencio el extraño humor de ambos.

— Perdón la demora, estaba ocupada —se disculpó al tomar asiento, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a los presentes. Kyoko y Haru se miraron extrañadas, ella y Takeshi se comportaban extraño— . Por lo que veo se acabo el problema con la tortuga come personas.

Tsuna y Dino le miraron un tanto espantados, no supieron como ella se había enterado del problema si ni siquiera le habían dicho del asunto. Las chicas solo atinaron a reír divertidas creyendo que era una broma e Izaya cogió un vaso con bebida para comenzar a beberlo, sentía que a su cuerpo le faltaba agua desde hace horas.

— De seguro se escapó de la fea mirada que le diste —comentó Reborn con una ligera sonrisa, Izaya se atragantó con el liquido.

— ¿Reborn? —Tsuna miró al _Arcobaleno_ con duda.

— Ella se encontró con la caja de Dino, pero no se la tragó por la mirada que le dio… ¿No es así, Izaya?

Izaya estaba ocupada tosiendo de lo lindo, Yamamoto le daba golpes en la espalda para que esta se pudiera reponer. Dino le miró con algo de miedo, si había logrado que la tortuga se alejara de esa forma era mejor no tener problemas con ella.

— Tu debes ser Izaya Sawada, un gusto —le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, la chica le miró de reojo—. No me había enterado de que también estabas en problemas, si me hubieran dicho con gusto me ofrezco para cuidarte.

Solo una sonrisa por parte de la chica fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

— ¿Y usted es…? —preguntó, tratando de sonar inocente. A Tsuna, Gokudera y a Yamamoto les pareció que esa pregunta iba con algo de rencor.

— Soy Dino, de la familia Cavallone —sonrió un poco, Izaya le miró en silencio— pero dime Dino, señor me hace sonar muy viejo —se rió.

Gokudera solo de dedicó a observar a la parejita de la base en silencio durante toda la comida, para cuando Izaya se fue a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra al guardián de la lluvia supo lo que pasaba. El imbécil había sido rechazado, bufó burlesco y se levantó del asiento en cuanto terminó todo.

Pobre idiota.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Comenzaba otro día y ya empezaban con los entrenamientos para poder dominar a la perfección las cajas Vongola con Dino como tutor. Los grupos habían quedado formados y ahora solo podían esperar al arduo trabajo.

— ¡Vaca estúpida y cabeza de Césped, síganme! —gritó Gokudera luego de un "halago" por parte del décimo.

A Hayato se le había encargado que entrenara a esos dos, que aparte de causar problemas de cabeza no sabían mucho al respecto. Chrome por su parte entrenaría con el programa de ilusiones dejado por Mammon; Yamamoto y Tsuna entrenarían por su cuenta, al menos Tsuna, por que el guardián de la lluvia pronto recibiría a su tutor.

En cuanto a Izaya y Bazil, ellos seguirían entrenando con Reborn siendo el último encargado también de ayudar al resto, por lo que la décima quedaba libre un par de horas que aprovecharía en...

— ¿Así que tu quedas sola un par de horas? —Dino le miró con una sonrisa, Izaya salió de sus pensamientos. Pestañeó confundida—. Reborn me hablo de ti, también te estas entrenado, ¿no?, me gustaría ver que hace la prima de mi hermanito —comentó con una sonrisa, Izaya le miró sin ningún cambio en el rostro.

— No creo que sea necesario que Dino-san me supervise también, después de todo...

Y el hada tutor descendió del cielo, golpeó a Izaya en la cabeza y se interpuso entre ellos. Dino le miró un tanto asustado, preparándose mentalmente para un seguro golpe contra su persona, más para su suerte, el golpe no llegó. Izaya tenía el rostro rojo de rabia.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! ¡me pudiste haber provocado una lesión en el cuello! —alegó la de cabello caoba al sobarse la cabeza, Reborn le ignoró olímpicamente— ¡Oye!

— Sería bueno que Dino viera tu _mediocri_-progreso.

Se corrigió, Dino y él rieron, Izaya les miró con odio. Bazil puso más atención a la conversación para ver si tenía que intervenir como muchas veces.

Ya se estaba siendo habitual los intentos de asesinato por parte de la chica hacia el _Arcobaleno_, pero este solo se burlaba de ella cuando lo hacia, podía tener fuerza y agilidad, pero nunca lograba alcanzarlo.

— Vamos entonces, luego tengo que ir con Kyoya.

La décima se quedó mirándolo como idiota, ¿Kyoya? ¿Hibari Kyoya? No, no podía ser posible que el también estuviera en esa dimensión. Bazil le removió el hombro para hacerla reaccionar, tenían que partir a la habitación donde entrenaban.

Yamamoto observó como salían, se rió un poco de la expresión malhumorada en el rostro de Izaya, esa cara le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estomago. A pesar de lo que había pasado le seguía gustando.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos luego de salir y se encontró con un papel que no recordaba, lo sacó y lo leyó en silencio; era de Izaya, decía que quería hablar con el a las cinco, en el lugar donde estaban las lavadoras. Sonrió para si mientras pensaba en que momento ella le había puesto aquel diminuto mensaje.

Cuando la sala quedo en silencio, dos féminas escondidas detrás de las _Airbikes_ salieron de su escondite mientras analizaban lo escuchado recientemente. ¿Mafia? ¿Por qué Kyoko se extraño de esa palabra?

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Ambos Belphegor, uno el de esta dimensión y dos, el de la de Tsuyoko. Tiraban dardos hacia un tablero que tenía una fotografía; el de la dimensión uno a una fotografía del escudo del Millefiore y el de la dimensión dos, a una foto de la décima Vongola, Tsuyoko Izaya Sawada.

— _Shishishi_ —se rieron ambos a la vez mientras se acomodaban aún más en el sillón donde estaban sentados.

Uno de ellos preguntó a donde había ido el capitán de estrategia y el otro, cuanto tiempo más estarían con el teatro de buscar a la décima Vongola. Belphegor uno obtuvo una mirada de Fran y la respuesta de Lussuria que Squalo había ido a Japón, mientras que el Belphegor dos obtuvo la respuesta de Mammon a su lado, banal, como siempre. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica de cabello morado y la atrajo más hacia él.

Belphegor uno le tiro unos cuchillos a Fran luego de un comentario y el Belphegor dos hizo lo mismo, solo que estos cuchillos fueron dirigidos hacia Levi que hizo un comentario sobre la posición comprometedora en la que estaban él y Mammon.

Un estruendo en ambos universos. Xanxus había castigado a uno de los subordinados Varia. El primero porque no le habían preparado bien la comida y la segunda... solo le gustaba aplastar la cabeza de Squalo contra el piso.

Mientras tanto el Squalo del universo uno se subía a un barco en medio de una tormenta. Los hombres que abordaban la nave se dieron un susto de muerte al ver al hombre de cabellos blancos con ese tiburón al lado.

— ¡Maldito seas mocoso idiota! _¡Vroi!_ —gritó como siempre.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Bazil esperó al lado de Izaya mientras esta se acomodaba las delicadas zapatillas color negro en los pies. Dino le miró de pies a cabeza, estaba usando la blusa de su instituto y unos pantalones cortos color negro –demasiado cortos según el-, por lo que sus piernas se apreciaban en toda su gloria.

— Reborn-_san_ no creo que sea-

— Comencemos Bazil —le dijo el _Arcobaleno_, la chica hirvió en furia.

— ¡Hey! —alegó, Bazil la tuvo que detener de los brazos para que no se abalanzara hasta el bebé.

El hada Reborn de pronto apareció justo detrás de la cabeza de Izaya, y como siempre lo hacía con Tsuna, le pateó la cabeza con fuerza. Bazil tuvo que soltarla de momento debido al sorpresivo ataque del Arcobaleno.

Izaya Sawada entrecerró sus ojos y Dino casi pudo escuchar el: "Te moleré hasta la muerte" saliendo de sus delgados labios.

— Me tienes harta bebé, esta vez no me contendré —amenazó en un tono de vez peligroso, Dino y Bazil retrocedieron asustados.

— Con el poder mediocre que tienes lo dudo mucho _Dame_-Iza-

Las palabras habían quedado en su boca ya que la chica había aparecido justo detrás de el para patearlo con fuerza; lamentablemente para Izaya el _Arcobaleno_ logró esquivarla al mismo tiempo que le daba otro golpe en la cabeza.

Izaya se repuso inmediatamente y activo su anillo Vongola. Las delicadas zapatillas que llevaba puestas se convirtieron en unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, estas tenían una especie de línea anaranjada que iba desde la planta del pie hasta el muslo, donde se formaba una especie de octágono.

— ¿Eso es...? —Dino estaba impresionado, nunca había visto una habilidad semejante.

Pensándolo bien si había visto algo parecido en un anime, donde una chica de cabellos largos cabellos verdes amarrados en dos colitas luchaba con sus botas largas... Reprimió el rumbo de sus pensamientos, debía ponerle atención al entrenamiento para saber cuales eran las principales fallas. _[1]_

— Es el poder de Izaya-_dono_, aún no lo domina bien pero si sigue así podrá ser tan fuerte como Sawada-_dono_ —en 20 años más. Se recriminó mentalmente. Realmente no era muy buena y eso era una gran lastima— León se lo fabricó cuando le estaba enseñando a sacar llamas de su anillo —explicó el castaño.

En un momento dado Izaya se elevó unos metros en el aire y se lanzó en picada hacia Reborn mientras llamas del cielo se desprendían del tobillo de sus botas. Por tal cantidad, Dino estaba seguro que quería matarlo de verdad.

— Eres muy lenta —Reborn saltó al momento justo, Izaya aterrizó y se elevó nuevamente, o eso trató.

Reborn le había dado otra patada en la cabeza y la chica se fue de bruces al piso, sus zapatillas volvieron a la normalidad cuando estuvo unos segundos sin moverse. La décima alzó el rostro furiosa y estaba por regañar al Arcobaleno cuando sintió que unas manos en sus hombros le ayudaban a levantarse del piso.

— Reborn... no seas así —era Dino, le sonrió cuando hizo contacto con su mirada— Izaya puedes entrenar conmigo si quieres, no seré tan-

— Suéltame.

Fue seco y simple, el Cavallone se le quedó mirando confundido sin despegar sus manos del cuerpo de ella.

— ¿Te lo tengo que decir dos veces? —repitió en un tono agrio, el rubio retrocedió lentamente sin dejar el rostro de estupefacción.

Bazil se acercó a Izaya para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras Dino la miraba sin entender lo que había sucedido, sólo la estaba ayudando, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

— Disculpa, no pensé que te molestaría.

Izaya le miró con desprecio y luego salió de la habitación.

— ¿Izaya-_dono_? —preguntó Bazil al aire ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado?—. Iré por ella Reborn-_san_.

Dicho y hecho, el integrante del CEDEF salió de la sala para ir tras la décima de otro universo. Reborn se acercó a Dino, mirándolo acusadoramente, el aludido le miró con una sonrisa inocente.

— ¿Se conocían? —preguntó el _Arcobaleno_.

— Para nada, ni siquiera la había visto antes.

— Entonces, ¿por qué te odia tanto?

Dino se encogió de hombros.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— B-buen trabajo, _Juudaime_ —Gokudera parecía agotado.

— Oh, Sawada —el extremo Ryohei se veía aún peor— ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

Tsuna se detuvo a verlos un momento mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza, ¿Qué les había pasado a los chicos? Lambo venia prácticamente muerto encima del hombro de su mano derecha.

— La vaca estúpida abrió su caja... —explicó mientras Lambo emitía un curioso gruñido.

— ¿Lambo? —preguntó sorprendido, se lo esperaba de todos, menos del niño Vaca.

— Rayos, para cuando me di cuenta todos estábamos noqueados.

— No podremos continuar por hoy —Ryohei se limpió el rostro con una toalla, aún lamentándose. Tsuna de inmediato comenzó con el si estaban bien, el chico extremo le sonrió— de alguna forma... ¿Qué hay de ti Sawada?, ¿Pudiste abrir tu caja Vongola?

— No —negó con la cabeza— si la abriera ahora, probablemente pasaría lo mismo de antes.

— Deberían alegrarse de que pueden entrenar con sus cajas Vongola —los chicos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de alguien más. Yamamoto se acercaba a ellos con los brazos tras su cabeza— yo solo puedo esperar.

— Y yo tengo que andar aguantando a un tutor espartano.

Otro personaje entraba en escena, Izaya llevaba el rostro cubierto de pequeñas heridas y una expresión no muy grata. Tsuna chilló asustado mientras preguntaba si ella estaba bien, Izaya bufó al más puro estilo de Gokudera.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien —sonrió un tanto cansada— escaparé de mi entrenamiento por el día de hoy —se rió un poco, más la sonrisa no le duró mucho.

Todos parecían derrotados por ahora. El primer día no fue bueno para ninguno de ellos y naturalmente, tenía que ser el día en el que otro problema que acechaba comenzó. Las chicas querían explicaciones sobre lo que sucedía, y al no tener respuestas se pusieron de acuerdo para boicotear la convivencia.

— ¡Izaya-_chan_ también tiene que venir con nosotras! ¡Ella también es una chica-_desu_! –gritó Haru apuntándola con el dedo.

La décima ladeó la cabeza, analizando la situación por unos instantes. Haru y Kyoko no les harían nada a los chicos hasta que les explicaran toda la situación, eso significaba nada de ropa prestada y limpia, no aseo y por sobretodo: NO comida.

— ¿Ustedes cocinan? —se volteó a preguntarle a los chicos, estos negaron con la cabeza, excepto Yamamoto— umh... Me uno.

— ¡¿Eh?! —chilló Tsuna viendo como su único refuerzo femenino se unía al supuesto paro.

— ¿Qué comeremos hoy? —preguntó Izaya como si nada, las chicas le respondieron con una sonrisa—_Estrogonof_ con carne, suena delicioso.

Y el grupo de "chicas" desapareció por el pasillo.

Luego de un rato la décima Vongola se dirigió a la cocina –más bien se escabulló del grupo-. Decidida por hacerse con algo de golosinas ya que le habían entregado la llave de la alacena y de paso, ir a reunirse con Yamamoto, ya eran cerca de las cinco. Pero al entrar a la cocina...

_—_ ¿Izaya-_san_? _—_Tsuna le miró dudoso.

_—_ Tsh, eres una traidora _—_gruñó Gokudera haciendo un mohín de desprecio, Yamamoto se rió un poco.

_—_ Yo pensé que eras extrema _—_murmuró Ryohei con desgano.

La adolescente se les quedó mirando unos momentos con algo de gracia, se veían completamente rendidos.

_—_ ¿Y que le voy hacer?, ellas me ofrecen comodidades que ustedes no _—_se alzó de hombros, Tsuna le miró con una sonrisita culpable_—_ Eh... Lo siento, pero se supone que no debo hablar con ustedes.

Izaya avanzó hasta un estante, saco un paquete de galletas y dos cajas de jugo, luego se volteó para retirarse pero al ver las caras de perro que tenían los chicos se arrepintió. Suspiró antes de avanzar hasta la mesa y sentarse en una se las sillas libres.

_—_ Escuchen, se que no debería meterme en el asunto pero... _—_se sintió un tanto extraña mientras decía todo aquello, hace tiempo que no hacia ese tipo de cosas sin algo malo de por medio_—_ creo que ellas tienen razón, si están pidiendo explicaciones es por que están preparadas para recibir una respuesta. Yo creo que se cansaron de ver heridas por los entrenamientos duros y el cansancio que los agobia, debo suponer que están preocupadas y creo que si les...

_—_ ¡No pondré a Kyoko en peligro! _—_gritó enojado Ryohei e Izaya solo le miró, rascó su cabeza incomoda, no sabía como explicar todo eso.

_—_ Si Kyoko-_san_ te ocultara algo importante y más que evidente te sentirías mal, ¿no es así? –el chico extremo le miró sin contestar_—_ no es que ellas se van a meter en el asunto, pero eso les ayudaría a comprender mejor todo el trabajo que hacen. En el fondo _—_concluyó abriendo un envase de jugo para dárselo a Lambo luego de que despertara_—_ se deben sentir inútiles al no saber en que ayudar.

_—_ Pero Kyoko-_chan_ y Haru no saben pelear y... _—_Tsuna comenzó pero no terminó la frase, los chicos asintieron_—_ debemos protegerlas.

_—_ Que sean mujeres no significa que sean el sexo débil _—_Izaya comenzó a defenderlas, después de todo ella también era mujer_—_. Yo hasta hace unos días no sabia como usar eso de los anillos y ahora estoy entrenando con Bazil para ello, aparte no creo que ellas sean tan estúpidas como para entrometerse en cosas que saben que son peligrosas. No pueden engañarlas todo el tiempo diciéndoles excusas tontas, ustedes tienen que aprender también que las mujeres no son tan delicadas como creen, que pueden con estas cosas aún más que ustedes. Solo imaginen que seria del Vari...

Se detuvo, no podía poner el ejemplo de la Xanxas de su dimensión por que claramente en esta no podía existir –aunque lo dudaba mucho-. Silencio, Izaya volvió a rascarse la cabeza, la incomodidad seguía ahí, y lo peor era que todos los chicos le miraban. Se levantó de la mesa tomando sus cosas y sin dejar esa extraña mueca.

_—_ Ah, que complicado, pero allá ustedes. Es su elección _—_avanzó hasta la puerta, pero luego recordó lo de la junta con el guardián de la lluvia_—_ Yamamoto, creo que lo dejamos para otro día, no quiero meterme en problemas por que necesito descansar un poco, me duelen las piernas.

El aludido asintió en silencio mientras Izaya salía de la cocina con sus golosinas.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Pasado unos días el lió de las chicas se resolvió, lo único de lo que Tsuna debía preocuparse ahora era de su entrenamiento y el como decirle a los demás que ya había hablado con ellas... esperaba que el hermano extremo no se enojara. Al entrar a la sala de conferencias lo primero que notó fue la cara de disgusto de Izaya, mientras Gokudera recriminaba a Ryohei por alguna cosa. Se preguntó inmediatamente el por que estaba tan enojada.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Dino. Ella y él de algún modo no congeniaban, más bien, ella parecía tenerle un profundo rencor y no sabía el por que.

Se pusieron a hablar de el progreso con los entrenamientos hasta que una extraña animación en el televisor plasma les capto la atención; miles de pelotitas se acumulaban en el centro de la pantalla y cuando estuvieron todas acomodadas se dispersaron dando paso a un mini Byakuran que gritó su nombre.

Tsuyoko al instante se levantó de la silla sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Ese sujeto de cabello blanco y con una gran copa de helado era el tal Byakuran de aquí, ni siquiera presto atención a lo que dijo, estaba perdida en la imagen de aquel que era la contraparte de su amiga en coma, era la primera vez que lo veía en una imagen. Sintió como su garganta poco a poco se fue secando y que sus ojos le ardían, estaba punto de estallar en un llanto que ella misma no comprendía, no era alegría, no era nostalgia... era miedo.

Cuando volvió a reaccionar se dio cuenta que Ryohei había golpeado uno de los Ventanales de lata causando que se hundiera, la situación se estaba poniendo tensa, pero no podía concentrarse debido a la imagen que había visto en la pantalla.

_—_ Aun así... ¿Cómo hizo Byakuran para entrar en nuestra red?

La voz de Reborn la trajo devuelta otra vez, trató de cambiar su rostro confundido por algo más normal pero no pudo y Dino se dio cuenta de ello.

— La seguridad es una broma —pasos, una figura de largo cabello blanco caminaba con un gran atún en sus manos—. Malditos principiantes.

Los demás se voltearon a ver a Squalo mientras el Cavallone sonreía, el capitán de estrategia de los Varia se acerco al rubio y le entregó el gran pescado en forma de presente. Izaya por su parte no dejaba de mirarlo de pies a cabeza, ese era exactamente igual al Squalo de su dimensión, sintió como su rostro se coloro un poco debido al descubrimiento... Si el Squalo de su dimensión se dejara crecer el flequillo para parecerse aún más a este estaba segura que le prestaría más atención de la debida al Varia.

— ¡Yamamoto! —gritó Tsuna en cuanto el Varia le dio una paliza al beisbolista.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?!

No supo por que pero ella también salió al ataque, Reborn se posó a su lado y Dino la detuvo. Gritó, pataleó pero no pudo soltarse del agarré, solo pudo limitarse a ver como Takeshi Yamamoto era golpeado por el Varia de manera horrible.

Y sin razón alguna el espadachín se llevaba a la razón de su calma para soportar todo eso, maldijo por lo bajo, ahora estaba sola. Estúpido Squalo, no podía haber escogido mejor momento para llevarse a Yamamoto, justo ahora cuando le iba a decir toda la verdad.

Otra pelea, un golpe de Ryohei había dejado a Tsuna tirado en el piso. Tuvo una extraña sensación de que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para ella.

Fue un día horrible en el que la frustración reprimida de todos surgió, no supo por cuanto tiempo se quedo mirando en silencio hacia la nada.

Sus ojos amenazaban claramente con derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento.

_Maldición._

— Izaya —Dino le tomó del hombro, esta no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada silenciosa llena de dolor—. ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó en voz baja a pesar de que estaban solos en la sala.

— Necesito ir donde Shoichi-_san_ y Spanner —contestó con la voz un tanto apretada, la compañía de Dino en ese momento le daba realmente igual.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

En el camino a la base Mellone, Dino le hizo preguntas en las cuales ella solo contestaba con monosílabos, realmente tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

— ¿Puedes esperarme afuera? es personal —dijo con una ligera sonrisa, Dino asintió en silencio, mirándola.

La décima Vongola entró a la base, y cuando los dos ingenieros la vieron ingresar se asustaron un poco de la cara que traía, parecía una zombi.

— ¿Izaya-_sa_-?

Sin mucho que decir o hacer, el pelirrojo aceptó a la chica en sus brazos cuando se le tiró a llorar sin más en el pecho. Miró a Spanner confundido mientras trataba de calmarla pasando su mano por el cabello de ella. El rubio se levantó de su lugar para ir por un poco de agua.

— Quiero irme a casa —sollozó en cuanto no sintió su garganta tan apretada, al ingeniero pelirrojo se le encogió el corazón—. No aguanto más este lugar –Tsuyoko alzó su rostro dando cuenta de que sus lagrimas si eran verdaderas—. ¿Cuánto falta? dime Shoichi, ¿Cuánto falta para que me saques de aquí?

El pelirrojo no supo que responder, se quedó en silencio mirándola con algo de culpa. Spanner regresó con el agua y se la dio de beber a la chica para que se calmara, para cuando ella dejó de sollozar se sentaron en el piso para estar más cómodos.

— ¿Pasó algo grave? —preguntó el rubio temiendo lo peor.

— Tengo que contarles algo importante —la décima Vongola bajó su cabeza y encogió las piernas contra su cuerpo—. Es sobre mi vida en la otra dimensión.

Shoichi le miró asustado al igual que Spanner. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras fijaba su vista en la nada, dio un suspiro antes de comenzar con su relato, empezando por la agradable primaria donde los había conocido a ellos, el trágico accidente de Byakuran y su vida hasta el día en el que se cambió de universo.

Tres horas habían pasado desde que Izaya había entrado a la base Mellone y Dino ya no tenía en que entretenerse. Había contado cuantos autos rojos pasaban por la calle, había arrojado rocas a un tarro de basura e incluso resolvió todo un puzzle de un diario que encontró tirado en el piso. Cuando la paciencia y su preocupación llegaron al limite se dispuso a entrar para ir a buscarla, pero justo en ese instante ella venía saliendo del lugar y para felicidad del mayor, se veía más repuesta que antes, aunque Dino pudo jurar ver algo mojadas sus mejillas.

— Escucha —Tsuyoko comenzó bajando la cabeza—. Empecé mal contigo, olvida todo lo que te dije y seamos amigos, ¿Si? —sonrió con desanimo mientras extendía su mano con cierta incomodidad.

Dino se le quedó mirando durante algunos segundos tratando de procesar la información, sonrió y se inclinó para tomar la mano que la chica le ofrecía algo avergonzada y sin más, como buen caballero, la besó delicadamente. Para que decir que la reacción de la décima Vongola fue un violento sonrojo y un golpe en el estomago al maldito rubio.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡No te tomes atribuciones conmigo o me pondré violenta! —gritó hecha un tomate mientras comenzaba a emprender marcha hacia la base Vongola.

Dino soltó una risa y la siguió en silencio, esperando a que ella se calmara para hacer la pregunta que de seguro le costaría a otro golpe en su anatomía.

— ¿Y puedo saber por que me odiabas tanto al principio?

Dino Cavallone era un jodido masoquista y el que no este de acuerdo reclámelo por que les puedo dar una prueba de ello: Hibari Kyoya.

Ese fue el día en el que todo comenzó a cambiar. Todos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer y se enfocaron en un solo objetivo. Y para el día de la batalla, el entrenamiento había terminado. _[2]_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Irie Shoichi se despertó con el violento sonido de unas ollas chocando y, aún caminando por el pasillo, le resonaban lo oídos. Pero tenía que comportarse como el adulto que era, ese era el día de la batalla final.

Al entrar a la sala donde estaba el décimo Vongola y sus amigos con esos uniformes tan geniales no pudo evitar alegrarse como un niño en un parque de diversiones. Se vistió con la ropa que le dieron y se fue a revisar todo antes de partir juntos hasta el templo de Namimori, el lugar acordado para dar inicio al juego de elección.

— Shoichi —Spanner se estaba poniendo la chaqueta color rojo que le dieron cuando lo llamó—. No he visto a Izaya.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en su quehacer para mirarlo, ahora que lo recordaba la había estado buscando hace unos minutos para ver que había pasado en esos días que no se vieron. De seguro Reborn-_san_ se había encargado de esconderla para que Byakuran no la encontrara si algo malo pasaba.

— No te preocupes —el mismo no quedó conforme con la respuesta, luego le preguntaría al _Arcobaleno_ de su paradero.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor tampoco sabía bien la ubicación de el bebe del chupete amarillo. ¿Dónde se habían metido? . Su respuesta se ubicaba precisamente en un oscuro lugar, en el templo de Namimori.

— ¿Te pusiste el uniforme que te entregué? —preguntó cierto rubio con una sonrisita que hizo que cierta chica se sonrojara un poco, algo estúpido pasaba con ella.

— Que si, maldición ¿Cuántas veces tengo de decirte que si para que te entre en la cabeza, maldito rubio estúpido? —preguntó como buena señorita, Reborn le miró con burla en medio de la oscuridad.

— Auch —se quejó el rubio con una sonrisa.

— _¡Vroi!_ ¡Cállense mierdas que nos van a oír maldición! ¡Cierra tu maldito hocico Cavallone! —pero nada se comparaba a la boquita santa de Squalo.

— ¡Tu eres el que mas grita aquí, nenaza! Maldito animal sin modales, solo berreas como imbécil. Como se nota que la inteligencia la tienes en el trasero.

Pero Izaya Sawada le hacía perfectamente la competencia. Squalo se le quedó viendo un momento, esta era la décima vez que la chiquilla esa le contestaba un insulto con algo aún peor. Dino no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada al escuchar tales palabras, Squalo avanzó hasta ella para tomarla del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta y acercarla a su rostro.

— No me vengas con mierdas o acabo aquí mismo contigo... mocosa –siseó con peligrosidad, Dino se levantó para detener a Squalo.

— ¿Así, señor atún? ¿Y dígame que va hacer, me convertirá en sushi? —Izaya no se dejó intimidar, después de todo había tratado con la Xanxas de su dimensión sin problemas—. No eres más que una... _re-i-na del dra-ma._

Habló lenta y pausadamente para que él le entendiera bien. Esa fue la señal de alarma que hizo a Reborn ponerse de pie también para evitar el desastre.

— _¡Vroi!_

* * *

**[1] Del anime -Man. Claramente las botas pertenecen a Lenalee Lee.**

**[2] Tomado de la parte final del capitulo 166.**

_Muero por que FF me borra las cursivas :C_

**Una vez más gracias a todos por leer!**

_¡PERDÓN LA DEMORA!, había olvidado que no había corregido los que siguen y limpiando el pc me di cuenta. __Fue como "JOLY SHIT NIGGAH"_

* * *

**Advertencias:**Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), lenguaje obsceno en algunas partes. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER**de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**no me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

* * *

_Por casualidad, un criado oyó en la plaza del mercado que la muerte lo estaba buscando. Volvió a casa corriendo y dijo a su amo que debía huir a la vecina población de Samarra para que la parca no lo encontrara._

Esa noche, después de la cena, llamaron a la puerta. Abrió el amo y encontró a la muerte, con su larga túnica y su capucha negras. La muerte preguntó por el criado.

—_ Está enfermo y en cama _—_se apresuró a mentir el amo_—_. Está tan enfermo que nadie debe molestarlo._

—_ ¡Que raro! _—_comentó la muerte_—_. Seguramente se ha equivocado de sitio pues hoy, a medianoche, tenía una cita con él en Samarra._

**La leyenda de la cita en Samarra.**

— Tradicionalmente, el bufón de la baraja esta relacionado con la muerte —dijo—. Pero también es el símbolo del renacimiento y de la inocencia que poseía la humanidad antes de la Caída. Prefiero considerarlo como el caballero del Santo Grial, que debe ser ingenioso y simple para tropezar con la buena suerte que esta buscando. Recuerda que su misión consiste en salvar a la humanidad.

**El Ocho. Catherine Neville.**

**Acto XI: **Choise: La cita en Samarra.

— Ha pasado ya casi un mes de que desapareció... ¿Seguro que la van a encontrar con vida?.

Ahora Dino también se le dedicaba a atormentarle la vida. No le bastaba con que la animal de Xanxas le molestara todos los días, si no que él también se le unía a los dolores de cabeza. Reborn le lanzó una mirada de odio puro al rubio, Hayato se le unió con un gruñido ronco.

La situación era tensa, familias enemigas ya estaban más que enterados de la desaparición de la décima Vongola y eso, obviamente, no era para nada bueno. En el peor de los casos la líder del Varia tendría que tomar las riendas, pero eso no aseguraba que ella devolviera el puesto.

— ¡Claro que encontraremos a la décima, idiota!, ¡Si no vas a dar buenas ideas vete de aquí! —gritó el pelirrojo furioso.

— Tu tampoco das muy buenas ideas, Hayato.

Un dolor en el estomago del chico bomba se hizo presente en cuanto vio a su hermana entrar por la puerta con esa asquerosas galletas en un platito blanco, ¿Por qué carajos se empeñaba en hacer ese desgaste de materiales de la cocina de Nana Sawada?.

— Algo me dice que esta bien —Dino trató de disculparse, pero al parecer hizo empeorar la situación.

— Con un "algo me dice que esta bien" no me basta. Ella tiene que aparecer hoy mismo —Reborn fue serio sobre el asunto mientras masajeaba sus sienes con lentitud—. No podemos darnos el lujo de que ataquen Vongola en este preciso momento.

Nana Sawada apareció por la puerta de la cocina cargando unas bolsas, más la compañía de Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta.

— Ara, Reborn-kun, no me dijiste que estaban los chicos —se quejó la mujer con una sonrisa amable mirando al pelirrojo—. Les preparare algo de té, se ven tensos.

— I-pin ayudará.

La pequeña niña china de trencitas salió detrás de la mujer, Lambo, al no tener a quien molestar y por querer más golosinas, también se fue detrás de su "mamá". Fuuta por su parte se quedó hay con los demás.

— ¿Pasa algo Fuuta? —preguntó Bianchi en un tono casi maternal, el niño negó con la cabeza.

— Solo me preguntaba si habían encontrado a Tsuyo-nii.

Todos bajaron la cabeza, Fuuta comprendió de inmediato la respuesta y se disculpó para luego desaparecer por la puerta. El ambiente quedó tenso, el teléfono móvil de Reborn sonó; el Varia había encontrado una pista... En el instituto Namimori.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Shoichi y Spanner revisaban la azotea de Nami-chuu tratando de encontrar alguna idea sobre el paradero de Izaya Sawada ya que, según Shoichi, y lo que había escuchado de las extrañas conversaciones del pelirrojo italiano con unos tipos raros vestidos de negro; la última vez que habían visto a su compañera fue en allí, en esa misma azotea.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, fue ahí mismo donde él vio a ese hombre de traje Armani que la buscaba, ¿Habrá desaparecido exactamente ese mismo día?. Buscó a Spanner con la mirada para compartir esa parte olvidada de la información cuando una voz en su espalda lo hizo estremecer.

— Ustedes, no pueden estar aquí fuera del horario de clases.

Hibari Kyoya, el presidente del comité disciplinario les hizo voltearse con rapidez. Shoichi se asustó y trató de explicar lo que hacían mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, no quería que lo molieran hasta a la muerte, no ahora.

— A Shoichi se le perdió la billetera hoy en la mañana –Spanner lo encubrió de forma espléndida, el aludido no hizo más que afirmar con nerviosismo.

— Tu ya no perteneces a esta escuela herbívoro —Kyoya afinó la mirada, Spanner tragó en seco—. Terminen rápido y salgan, o los moleré hasta la muerte.

Hibari los miró por un par de segundos antes de salir del lugar. El pelirrojo le sonrió agradecido, mientras el universitario de encogía de hombros, le resultaba extraño que el hombre más temido de Namimori les dejara tranquilos en tan poco tiempo. El ingeniero caminó unos cuantos pasos más hasta que sintió un ligero clic bajo sus zapatillas, corrió el pie, encontrándose con una pequeña pieza oscura que identificó de inmediato, era una tarjeta multimedia de celular. La recogió del piso y la observó en silencio durante algunos segundos, podría ser de Tsuyoko.

— ¿Spanner? —Shoichi se acercó curioso a ver el objeto que su compañero tenía en las manos—. ¿Y eso?

— Lo encontré, puede ser un mensaje.

El rubio sacó su celular para poder introducir la tarjeta en él, la comenzó a revisar esperando alguna señal pero nada, era una tarjeta quemada que algún idiota había arrojado al piso. Suspiró con desanimo y le negó con la cabeza al pelirrojo.

— Pensé que habíamos encontrado algo —se lamentó Shoichi y fue hay cuando lo encontró—. Oye Spanner ¿qué es eso?

El universitario fijó su vista en el piso, algo brillaba debajo de uno de los ductos enrejados de ventilación. Shoichi se agachó para recoger dicho objeto con los dedos y lo observaron durante algunos segundos en completo silencio; era un prendedor dorado con un extraño símbolo, lo habían visto en alguna parte.

— ¿Esa no es la insignia del anillo de Tsuyoko?, tu lo haz visto más que yo —preguntó el pelirrojo dudoso—. Era algo así como almeja o...

— Vongola —su compañero le miró mientras asentía, si era eso—. Entonces debemos suponer que esto es de ella.

— Shishishi que inteligente eres.

— Van a tener que pagarme una buena suma si no quieren que los mate —habló otra voz de manera monótona.

Ambos chicos se voltearon, allí, frente a ellos estaban los extraños que últimamente andaban dando vuelta por los alrededores: un sujeto con un largo flequillo rubio y el otro cubierto entero gracias a la capa negra.

Spanner leyó en silencio el logo que tenían mientras se acercaban... Varia. Le dio una última mirada de advertencia a Shoichi antes de lo peor.

Lo siento Sawada, fue inevitable...

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Cuando los demás dentro de la base móvil sintieron que se elevaban y luego caían al piso, se asustaron un poco por lo que sucedía afuera. Se precipitaron rápidamente hacía la puerta en cuanto Squalo la abrió en silencio, cuidando de no mover mucho la tela que cubría la unidad. Para Izaya fue acabo de mundo cuando vio a Byakuran en persona, los fantasmas que la invadían internamente comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y se sintió desfallecer. Estaba a punto de caer al piso cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, junto con una tranquila respiración en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

— No pasará nada, tranquila.

La voz de Dino hizo que todo se espantara, no sabía por que pero sentía una seguridad increíble cuando él estaba cerca. La cosas se habían arreglado en esos días en el que superviso su entrenamiento, es más, hasta se habían hecho más cercanos. Izaya le sonrió en la oscuridad de forma cariñosa, ni ella misma se lo explicaba.

En cuanto las explicaciones fueron dadas y la alineación decidida, comenzaron los problemas. Hibari quería participar, y por supuesto nada lo convencería de lo contrario.

— Yo iré.

Dino estaba por salir cuando Izaya sintió la necesidad de tomarlo por el brazo para que no la dejara sola, pero se abstuvo, no podía siempre esperar que todo lo que ella quería pasara.

— Estas bastante nerviosa, Izaya —Reborn le miró, la chica se estremeció un poco.

— ¡Claro que estoy nerviosa! —reclamó en voz baja. Squalo bufó, esa niñita era una llorona—. Y no soy la única, el señor atún también lo está.

El Varia le miró fulminante, Izaya le respondió de la misma manera sin asustarse. Reborn los golpeó la cabeza a ambos, tenían que seguir escuchando las instrucciones.

Los tarjet objet fueron designados en cada bando, la Cervello aparecieron y justo cuando creían que no quedaban más sorpresas los descubrieron.

— Además ¿No son ustedes quienes están haciendo trampa?

Tsuna miró a Byakuran no entendiendo la situación.

— Debo felicitarlos por ocultar el 99.99% de su presencia, pero podemos sentir el 0.01% de una persona en su unidad base.

La corona fúnebre de cabello aguamarina, Kikyo, fue el que terminó de explicar la situación. Squalo salió de la base bufando, detrás de él Izaya con cara de disgusto y mirándolo recriminadoramente.

— Te dije que cerraras la boca —la décima se cruzó de brazos mientras Squalo la amenazaba con su espada.

— ¡Vroi! ¡Es tu culpa por no saber como esconder tu presencia puta mocosa!

Tsuna y el resto miraron sorprendidos, Yamamoto sonrió un poco al ver a esos dos hay. Spanner y Shoichi se espantaron un poco al ver a la chica; el pelirrojo miró de reojo a Byakuran, tratando de identificar algún cambio en su rostro, pero nada, eso le pareció buena señal.

— ¡Izaya-san! —gritó Tsuna perplejo.

— ¿Ese no es Squalo? —Gokudera parecía confundido.

— ¿Algún problema? —el Varia fue el que alzo primero la voz, Tsuna le agradeció en voz alta—. ¡No seas ridículo, mocoso estúpido! ¡Me escabullí aquí para arruinar la fiesta! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Los cortare en dos si hablan, basuras! —se excusó ridículamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Yamamoto se rió un poco.

Tsuna buscó a la chica con la mirada, esta sonrió pecadoramente mientras se alzaba de hombros. Reborn salió de la base al no sentir Non Trinity Sette en el ambiente.

— Solamente sentí curiosidad.

Se disculpó Izaya con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y a Shoichi se le paralizaron los nervios mientras trataba de encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta lógica. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido venir? Le habían dicho que era peligroso que Byakuran la viera ahí, ¡Maldición!, ¿Y si algo salía mal?, ¿Y si Byakuran la reconocía?

Una vez que las Cervello dieron las explicaciones sobre lo que pasaría sobre los espectadores y demás, los chicos comenzaron a partir. La décima del otro universo observó como Yamamoto le dedicaba una sonrisa a la distancia, se sintió culpable de alguna forma.

— Estaremos bien, cuando regresemos te llevaremos de vuelta a tu universo, Izaya-san.

La de largo cabello caoba se volteó encontrándose con la sonrisa algo adolorida de Shoichi, no pudo hacer más que mirarlo y asentir en silencio.

— Gracias —soltó débil.

Spanner le revolvió el cabello antes de despedirse y Shoichi le sonrió por ultima vez antes de voltearse. Cuando Tsuyoko estaba a punto de partir con los demás una voz masculina la detuvo, sintió que las piernas volvían a temblarle en cuanto se volteó.

— Mmm, no sabía que Tsunayoshi-kun tenía otra amiga más.

El grupo Vongola se puso en alerta en cuanto el líder del Millefiore se acercó a la chica, Shoichi detuvo su andar rápidamente al igual que Spanner, la había reconocido.

— ¿Te conozco? —esa hostilidad aún seguía presente en Tsuyoko, y lo hizo notar cuando le hablo con una sonrisa al albino, este la miró confuso.

— Mou, Byakuran no hables con es-

Bluebell calló en cuanto Izaya dejó la mueca de falsa amabilidad para mirarla con ira, la corona fúnebre retrocedió algo intimidada. Byakuran se echó a reír mientras el resto se mantenía en una tensión evidente.

— Izaya, vamos.

Dino trató de no hacer más largo el momento, no sabía por que los dos ingenieros elegidos para el juego de elección estaban tan tensos.

— Me pareces conocida de alguna parte, ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

La pregunta de fuego. Irie sintió una presión en su garganta mientras miraba la reacción de Izaya; esta, muy diferente a otra veces, ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando el albino pronuncio esas palabras, es más, le miró con un marcado desprecio para después voltearse hacia Dino Cavallone.

— Quizás nos vimos en Samarra —contestó con voz monótona mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Nadie dijo nada durante algunos segundos. Byakuran arqueó una ceja mientras la veía alejarse. Conocía esa leyenda de la parca y el criado en la cita de Samarra, ¿Pero que había querido decir ella con eso?. Por el lado Vongola, Irie suspiró cansado mirando a la chica con cierto enojo, lo había hecho pasar por un momento demasiado tenso, hasta sentía que su estomago dolía.

— ¿La Leyenda de la cita en Samarra? —preguntó el rubio cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de todos los demás, Tsuyoko se alzó de hombros.

— ¿La conoces? Es una leyenda divertida —contestó con desgano.

El Cavallone se puso a pensar un poco.

— Entonces debo suponer que tu eres la muerte ¿No es así? —preguntó con una sonrisa, Squalo puso atención a la conversación.

— Yo solo soy un arlequín, un jocker, un bufón... Tsunayoshi-san es lo mismo, tómalo como quieras.

Squalo y Dino se miraron mutuamente, esa frase también tenían un segundo significado, ¿Un bufón? El bufón se asocia a la muerte en la baraja, pero también a un salvador de la humanidad en el caso de la Caída.

¿Ella les trataba de decir algo?

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

El Choise había comenzado, y ya estaban todos los espectadores en la base instalada por las Cervello; muchos comenzaron alabando el ingenio de Shoichi en el campo de batalla, la situación comenzaba a ser favorable para los Vongola. Más, Tsuyoko estaba lejos de tener la concentración en el juego de elección, Byako inundaba su cabeza, hasta en el rincón más lejano de la conciencia. Haber intercambiado un par de palabras con el Byakuran de aquí si que se sintió extraño, era la misma sensación que tenía cuando hablaba con ella. Al menos le agradeció a su cuerpo el guardar la compostura cuando empezó a hablarle.

Un suspiro derrotado se escapó de sus labios, ahora estaba completamente tranquila.

— Izaya-chan —Haru le llamó.

La décima alzó la cabeza, no se había dado cuenta que de pronto se había aislado de todos, estaba en un rincón con los brazos cruzados y la mirada gacha. Haru le sonrió un poco a la vez que le ofrecía una taza de café.

— Hicimos café con Kyoko-chan —estaba por negar, cuando Haru le miró casi amenazándola—. No aceptare un "no" por respuesta, Izaya-chan.

La chica de cabello caoba le miró y pronto descubrió que todos los demás le miraban, al parecer había pasado demasiado tiempo aislada y con el rostro compungido. Con una débil sonrisa acepto el café mirándolo, sin atreverse a probarlo.

— Estas pálida —Bianchi le habló, Tsuyoko le miró con algo de tristeza.

— Solo recordé algo, Bianchi-san, no te preocupes —contestó.

En parte era cierto. De pronto sintió algo en el pecho que le decía que algo no andaba bien en su mundo, y por otra parte su corazón rogaba que todo saliera bien. Dino se le acercó, le paso una mano por los hombros y la encaminó al monitor para que ella también viera la batalla, Tsuyoko estaba por reclamarle cuando él le sonrió.

— Luego tendrás tiempo para explicar las cosas.

Sintió de pronto que ese tiempo no iba a llegar de la forma correcta.

Con un revoltijo en aumento a medida que pasaban los minutos aposentado en su estomago, le dedicó absoluta atención al avance del juego de elección. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Cavallone acababa de decirle se volteó hacia él con cara de espanto, ella no le había dicho nada sobre su situación, Dino le sonrió en respuesta.

Las batallas pasaron a una velocidad que se sorprendió, la de Torikabuto contra Tsuna y la de Yamamoto con un tipo de una armadura. Fue gracias a esta última Tsuyoko pudo comprobar el pensamiento del Byakuran de este universo, antes hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero ahora...

— Es un enfermo.

Soltó con rencor en cuanto la batalla de Yamamoto terminó, Dino y Reborn le miraron.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Byakuran pensaba. Esa chica se le hacía conocida pero no totalmente, era como si la hubiese visto en alguna otra parte.

Se puso a pensar mientras abría otra bolsa de malvaviscos; no le prestó mucha atención al combate del caballero fantasma por que ya no le servia. En fin... con lo poco que le importaba ese sujeto también.

Bluebell lo distrajo por unos instantes con una platica sin sentido a la que tampoco le prestó mayor importancia, sus pensamientos estaban en esa niña que se parecía a Tsunayoshi-kun... tenia que saber donde la había visto.

¿En un universo paralelo?. Pensó, pero descartó la idea de ver en cual o si no estaría enfermo durante algunos días. Y si así fuera, ¿Cómo habían hecho para traerla completa? Con Ghost no le había funcionado muy bien el asunto y dudaba mucho que Shoichi lo hubiera hecho, el chico era un genio, pero nada se comparaba con su tecnología.

— Izaya...

Murmuró cuando se llenó la boca de dulces. Bluebell infló las mejillas en señal de desaprobación.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

La situación iba cada vez más tensa para ambos grupos. Mientras Yamamoto trataba de romper la barrera que impedía que acabara con Daisy, Tsuna seguía en una ilusión creada por Torikabuto y para seguir con el problema, ahora Kikyo estaba tras la base móvil donde estaban Spanner con Shoichi. Si la cosa seguía así, en pocos minutos serian alcanzados antes de que Yamamoto atravesara el escudo.

El grupo Vongola comenzó a desesperarse, todas las trampas que enviaban los ingenieros ya no estaban sirviendo de mucho, ni siquiera Gokudera pudo detener a Kikyo cuando llegó su turno, era cosa de segundos.

Tsuyoko apretó los labios en cuanto sucedió el desastre.

Uno de los proyectiles de Kikyo dio de lleno en la unidad base, ahora no les quedaba más que escapar para ganar algo de tiempo. Shoichi comprobó el estado de Spanner antes de emprender la desesperada huida, sabía que era una presa fácil en el estado en el que estaba pero necesitaba ganar todo el tiempo posible que le fuera necesario; tenía que derrotar a Byakuran, tenía que devolver a Tsunayoshi-kun y a los demás al pasado, tenía que devolver a Tsuyoko a su universo. Definitivamente tenían que ganar para volver a reír con los demás, para salvar el mundo...

— ¡Shoichi! —el grito desgarrador salió de su garganta cuando vio la imagen de la pantalla.

No escucho razones, ni se detuvo cuando brazos trataron de detenerla, ni siquiera le importo que Yamamoto hubiera alcanzado a herir a Daisy al mismo tiempo, lo único que tenía en la cabeza en ese preciso instante era ir a comprobar si Shoichi estaba vivo. Lo había hecho de nuevo, se había encariñado con alguien y había sido herida otra vez. Maldita y mil veces maldita su estúpida vida.

— ¡Vroi!, ¡Detente! —Squalo fue el que la devolvió a la realidad, Tsuyoko se paralizó durante algunos segundos.

— Empate —murmuró Ryohei mirando el monitor.

— Suéltame necesito ir a verlo, ¡Necesito ir allí! —gritó tratando de zafarse del agarre del Varia, Squalo no cedió aún con la fuerza de Izaya.

— ¡Volvió a la vida!

En cuanto la incertidumbre volvió a la sala, Tsuyoko lo aprovechó para poder zafarse del agarre y salir del edificio. No podía ser que Shoichi muriera después de todo lo que paso, no soportaría ver a otra persona importante –aunque fuera de otro universo- morir frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Hey! —Squalo se volteó hacia la puerta, demonios, esa niñita se le había escapado—. ¡Maldita ven aquí!

Tsuna estaba en las mismas condiciones, desesperado por el pelirrojo que estaba tirado en el piso.

La décima Vongola se demoró algunos minutos en poder salir del edifico, pero cuando por fin lo hizo no dudo en usar el poder de su anillo para transportarse más rápido, las botas oscuras no fallaron en su cometido y prontó llego volando hasta donde se encontraba Irie.

— ¡Izaya! —Tsunayoshi se sorprendió al verla llegar de esa forma.

Otra vez no presto atención al exterior, ni siquiera a Gokudera que le exigía respuestas de lo que había visto, solo le importaba una cosa en ese preciso instante. Cuando se acercó al cuerpo del pelirrojo una carga de alivio se le derramo en el cuerpo al verlo consiente, el chico le sonrió ligeramente.

— Creo que habrá que decir la verdad... Izaya —comentó con una sonrisa adolorida, ella asintió ligeramente mientras se acercaba a el.

— No importa —murmuró en voz baja.

En cuanto los demás llegaron comenzaron a atender sus heridas y las de Spanner. Era el momento de explicar el asunto de los mundos paralelos y todo lo que eso conllevaba, la verdadera razón por la que debían derrotar a Byakuran a de lugar. Comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Ryohei, quien le estaba curando, al parecer no había entendido la diferencia entre un mundo paralelo y un parasol.

— Los mundos paralelos son la idea de que cada decisión que uno toma es un punto de bifurcación, lo que significa que pueden haber muchos futuros posibles —explicó Reborn al lado de Tsuna, luego miro a Izaya—. Creo que tu tienes muy clara la idea de los mundos paralelos, ¿No, Izaya?

Los chicos la miraron, ella se sentó al lado de la cabeza de Shoichi mientras bajaba la cabeza. Ella en su dimensión se había transformado en un horrible monstruo. Tsuna y los demás no entendían nada, ¿Qué tenia ella que ver con todo eso?, aun así el décimo Vongola no entendía lo de la ramificación de mundos; Reborn le puso el ejemplo claro de su encuentro, en esta dimensión el se había encontrado con el para convertirlo en el próximo sucesor de los Vongola y en la otra ellos no se conocían.

— Por eso existe una cantidad infinita de mundos paralelos, miles de ramificaciones que se subdividen en más.

— Suena absurdo —murmuro Dino algo incrédulo, incluso si Izaya lo explicaba.

— Pero es verdad —Irie apoyó la idea.

Siguió con su relato, pasando por el universo donde el era músico y así, siguiendo todo aquello, llegando a la parte en la que cada mundo sucumbía a manos de Byakuran, quien tenia el poder de intercambiar conocimientos con sus yo de otros mundo y utilizarlos a su favor. Gracias a él Byakuran había descubierto su poder y por eso se culpaba.

— El puede hacer posible lo imposible, ha experimentado todas las posibilidades —Reborn se encontraba serio.

— Casi todas, Reborn-san —Izaya alzó nuevamente la voz, era la hora.

— ¿A que te refieres Izaya-san? —preguntó Tsuna confundido.

— Solo hay dos posibilidades que él no ha visto —todas las miradas se fueron a Shoichi, Tsuyoko bajó la cabeza esperando a que él lo dijera—. En este universo, por eso es necesario que le derrotemos aquí —silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra—. Además hay otro universo libre de Byakuran-san y con esto puedo comprobar que la teoría de los universos paralelos es cierta.

Tsuyoko Sawada se puso de pie, pero sin embargo las miradas no salían de encima del ingeniero. Incluso Spanner, quien ya había sido atendió y sabía toda la verdad se quedo en silencio escuchando.

— Izaya no es la prima de Tsunayoshi-kun.

Con esas palabras todas las miradas de los demás se fueron hacia ella, aguantó incluso el bufido ególatra de Gokudera.

— ¡Je! ¡Lo sabía! —dijo con una sonrisa, Tsuna miró algo preocupado a su contraparte femenina.

— ¿Quién es entonces? —preguntó el décimo Vongola, ya su nerviosismo no daba más.

Shoichi tragó saliva, estaba seguro que habría algunos que no creerían, pero el anillo Vongola del cielo que ella poseía iba a ser la mejor prueba, miró a Tsuyoko, esta asintió débilmente.

— Izaya eres tu, Tsunayoshi-kun —el chico le miro confuso—. Ella... es la Tsunayoshi Sawada de un universo paralelo, Izaya Sawada es la décima Vongola, tu contraparte.

Silencio. Un abrumante silencio mientras todas las miradas iban de Izaya a Tsunayoshi, muchos empezaron de inmediato a atar los cabos sueltos del asunto; el parecido innegable entre ambos, el entrenamiento escondido que tenia Reborn con ella, esa cara de espanto cuando los vio por primera vez, la misteriosa aparición y por sobretodo, el anillo Vongola del cielo que ella también tenía.

— ¿I-Izaya-san y yo...somos la misma persona? —preguntó Tsuna incrédulo al levantarse de forma lenta con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

— La misma persona pero en mundos diferentes... Mi nombre real es Tsuyoko Sawada —explicó la ahora ya conocida por todos décima Vongola.

— ¡Que te jodan Irie! ¡No te creo nada!

Gokudera se levantó molesto, no se creía ese cuento, todo era un plan de ese maldito para descolocarlos, el siempre había sospechado de esa niñita y ahora no se haría el lindo con ella solo por que le decían que ella era la décima de otro universo, era imposible, ¡Imposible!. Pero así se podía explicar el por que esos celos hacia ella cuando estaba con Yamammoto, claro, como buena mano derecha no aguantaba que ella se acercara a otra persona.

¡No! ¡No era cierto! ¡Ella no era la décima maldición!

Gokudera avanzó hasta ella y le tomo del cuello de su blusa para zamarrearla. Nadie detuvo al italiano en su acción, aún estaba sorprendidos por la noticia.

— ¡Di que no es cierto! ¡Tú y ese maldito de Irie mienten! —le gritó en el rostro, Tsuyoko solo bajó la mirada tratando de calmarse.

— ¿No te basta con el anillo Vongola que tengo? —Gokudera dejó de zamarrearla y se le quedó mirando en silencio—. No eras tu mismo el que decía que el anillo era de Juudaime.

El italiano estuvo a punto de lanzar a la chica al piso si no fuera por Dino que se interpuso en medio. El resto se quedó viendo como el Tsunayoshi de otra dimensión se quedaba en esa posición sin siquiera mirarlos al rostro.

— Boss —murmuró Chrome mirando a Tsuyoko y Tsuna, sin poder creérselo aún.

— El Tsuna-kun de otro universo —Kyoko tenía un rostro confundido, pero aún así entendía perfectamente la situación.

Ciertamente Reborn se lo esperaba luego de mentir tanto, de alguna forma sentía que todo aquello era como una especie de sueño, un letargo que duro horas. Miró a Tsuyoko y luego a Tsuna, se parecían pero no eran del todo iguales. El décimo Vongola de esta dimensión era muy diferente a ella, la chica era mucho más agresiva que Tsuna, y para que decir en todas las cosas que era excelente y el Sawada de aquí no, ciertamente eran dos polos opuestos, blanco y negro, luz y oscuridad; era su contrario moral, como las piezas blancas y negras del ajedrez.

— ¿Eso nos da ventaja? —el arcobaleno terminó con la tensión del lugar, Tsuyoko de cierta forma le agradeció el gesto.

Irie le miró. En cierta forma si y no, pero al menos tenía un peso menos encima, correr con mentiras durante tanto tiempo lo habían hecho ser un chico inmaduro en todos aspectos.

— En cierta forma ya que mi yo del futuro le dejó instrucciones a mi yo menor para crear este futuro, contamos también con el beneficio de que en ambos mundos yo pude conocer a "Tsunayoshi-kun" —Tsuna miró a Izaya y esta le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma, el décimo Vongola se sentía más conectado que nunca a ella—. y ayudarlos de cierta forma; Izaya tiene una gran ventaja en su mundo ahora y Tsunayoshi-kun tiene la ventaja de tener las cajas Vongola.

— Así que por eso dijiste que esta era la única oportunidad para derrotar a Byakuran.

Reborn comenzaba a razonar mejor todo el asunto, sin embargo había algo que no le calzaba y de seguro Tsuna tenia la misma duda.

— Si, en todos los otros mundos paralelos el tomo el control de la política de Non Trinity Sette, y la familia Vongola fue destruida —explicó el pelirrojo, luego se volteo a mirar a la otra Vongola, ahora que se acordaba ella no menciono ninguna de esas cosas en su relato—. Izaya en tu...

— En mi universo no existe el Non Trinity Sette, ni mucho menos bebés superdesarrollados, ni llamas de la última voluntad. Además en mi universo... —la voz se le quebró de pronto, Reborn la incitó para que continuara pero ella se quedó en silencio.

— Perdieron pero me trajeron un buen regalo, ¿No, Tsu-chan?

Las miradas se fueron directamente hacia Byakuran y sus coronas fúnebres, una presencia aterradora. Dino se puso frente a Tsuyoko en caso de lo peor, pero la chica lo corrió para ponerse delante de el, miró a Byakuran a los ojos con una intensidad increíble. Tsuna se paralizo, sentía que distintas emociones lo embargaban por completo, ¿Acaso ella se sentía así?

— Veo que me recordaste Byakocchi —se mofó la décima con una sonrisa falsa—. ¿Se te vinieron lindos recuerdos?

El resto de los Vongola miro a Izaya con algo de sorpresa, conocía a Byakuran y no solo eso, lo trataba como si fueran viejos conocidos, la historia de la décima Vongola aún tenía aristas que ellos no sabían. Byakuran le miró dejando su sonrisa de lado, por eso le había costado tanto reconocerla, el en esa dimensión estaba totalmente incapacitado aún en el futuro, con razón había un mundo que no podía explorar, un mundo que para el, era totalmente oscuro.

— Veo que creciste ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

— Cinco malditos años —se rió. Tsuna avanzó hasta ella a paso lento—. Cinco malditos años en los que mi vida se convirtió en un infierno gracias a una imbecil —Dino le miró sorprendido—. No puedo creer que me haya sumido en una completa oscuridad gracias a lo que te cause ¿Pero qué clase de heroína soy? Me lamentaba por haber librado a mi universo de ti —la nostalgia volvió a sus ojos en cuanto volteo un poco el rostro hacia Tsuna—. ¿Sabes Tsunayoshi?, ¿Sabes por qué mi universo no puede ser destruido por este? —Byakuran le amenazó con la mirada, sin embargo ella lo ignoró—. Lo maté, Byako del Millefiore en mi universo es una chica y gracias a mi... esta muerta.

Eso bastó para que una de las seis coronas fúnebres saliera al ataque; Kikyo se fue con todo para cerrarle la boca a esa que se decía ser la décima Vongola de otro universo. Sin embargo, por más rápida que fue su reacción Byakuran lo detuvo, llamándolo simplemente, la corona fúnebre obedientemente regreso a su lugar. El desconcierto fue parte de todos.

— Mmh... No te adelantes Tsu-chan, mi otro yo no esta muerto.

— ¡¿He?! —chilló Tsuna asustado, Tsuyoko le negó con la cabeza.

— Solo esta en coma —le respondió al volver esa sonrisa al rostro.

— Para mi está muerta, y no se moverá de ese lugar —poco menos que escupió las palabras, el albino le miro con gracia.

— Yo creo que va a despertar muy pronto —Tsuyoko abrió los ojos mientras sentía que la piel le hervía—. Pero dejando toda la sorpresa de los mundos paralelos, necesito que me entreguen los anillos. ¿Cómo debo tratar con el resto de ustedes?

El equipo Vongola se sorprendió aún más, sabiendo como era el líder del Millefiore lo haría; Irie Shoichi trató de tener otra oportunidad debido a una promesa hecha en tiempos de la universidad, pero Byakuran tenía todos sus objetivos bien trazados y se negó, eso, hasta que apareció alguien no muy grato para Byakuran.

El arcobaleno del cielo hija de Aria, Uni. Por fin había salido del estado en el que el líder del Millefiore la había sumido durante unos años, saludó a Reborn y este bajo el ala de su sombrero, Tsuna le miró espantado mientras trataba de explicarse como ese bebé era su tío. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse peligrosas en cuanto Uni dijo que se retiraba de la familia Millefiore.

— ¡Izaya! ¡Corre!

Para cuando se dio cuenta Yamamoto le jalaba de un brazo mientras corrían. Sintió unas explosiones en su espalda, de seguro alguna pelea contra las coronas fúnebres, de pronto su mente retorno al tema anterior, se volteó de improviso deteniéndose a medio del camino; Yamamoto se detuvo al no sentir el correr tras su espalda y avanzó hasta ella para tomarle del brazo nuevamente para hacerla avanzar.

— ¡Espera! ¡Shoichi...!

— ¡El esta bien, corre!

Y de alguna forma milagrosa escaparon.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Spanner despertó, descubrió que ya no se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, si no en una habitación que le parecía conocida. Analizó la situación mientras trataba de averiguar donde estaba Shoichi. Pasos. Trató de levantarse pero no pudo, algo lo sentó nuevamente en el piso con fuerza. Chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo mientras miraba a su agresor, un chico con el rostro cubierto por su capa.

Mammon le miró sin interés mientras le mantenía sentado en el piso. Reborn, Bianchi y Gokudera entraron a la habitación seguidos por Xanxus.

— ¿Y ellos? —preguntó el de la organización Arcobaleno mientras les apuntaba con la mano.

— Son los que encontré, sabían de los Vongola... Shishishi.

El rubio les miró con algo de duda, esa era la habitación de Sawada, no había error alguno. Shoichi tosió a su lado y cuando se volteó a verle este le sonrió algo adolorido, al parecer lo habían golpeado en el rostro ya que su mejilla estaba hinchada y su labio estaba partido. Tragó saliva mientras trataba de que su garganta no se le secara; así que esa era la razón por la que Tsuyoko les decía que no se acercaran a su casa. Miró a su alrededor nuevamente y lamentablemente fijo su vista en la chica de ojos rojos y gran escote, la mantuvo un tiempo y esta avanzó hasta él para patearle el pecho haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás sin tener la posibilidad de defenderse.

— ¡Spanner! —Shoichi se alarmó, su compañero ahora estaba siento torturado por el taco de la chica de feroz mirada. El rubio se quejó cuando Xanxas le picó entre las costillas—. ¡Basta! ¡No hagan eso!

Otro golpe, la cabeza de Irie Shoichi se estrelló contra el piso mientras sus anteojos salían volando. Belphegor sonrió con cierto sadismo al poner su pie en la cabeza del pelirrojo para evitar que este se levantara. Reborn por su parte miraba desde la puerta junto con los demás, a ellos los había visto rondando por la zona, es más, el chico rubio había venido a la casa a preguntar por la estúpida de su alumna; fue hay cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos podían ser parte de las piezas del juego.

— Xanxas —le llamó en tono serio, la líder del Varia le dio una última patada al chico extranjero antes de apartarse con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué saben ustedes de Tsuyoko?

Preguntó con un tono serio, Bianchi se dio cuenta de la mirada que se dieron ambos compañeros, ellos sabían algo, pero por alguna razón no podían hablar. Squalo entró a la habitación con su típico bramido mientras se fijaba en la escena, le alegó unas cosas a la líder del Varia y esta le respondió con un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Bianchi se acercó a los adolescentes con una sonrisa llena de comprensión, hizo que el príncipe del Varia le quitara su pie de encima al pelirrojo y lo ayudó a sentarse correctamente; lo mismo hizo con Spanner. Gokudera miraba con atención todo el procedimiento, algo debía salir de todo eso.

— ¿Conocen a Tsuyoko, no es así? —preguntó la de cabello teñido de rosa pálido—. Tú viniste el otro día a preguntar por ella.

Spanner bajó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada fugas al pelirrojo.

— Sólo pregunté por cortesía.

Bang. Ese fue la pregunta que condeno al rubio a otra golpiza por parte de Xanxas. Reborn la paró cuando lo considero innecesario, no les convenía que los chicos entraran en pánico y se volvieran dementes, un loco solo les servia para llenarlo de agujeros.

— ¡Mentira! —rugió Gokudera golpeando la pared con fuerza—. ¡No mientas bastardo! ¡¿Dónde esta la décima?!

— Gokudera cálmate.

La tensión en el ambiente era más que notable, la herida en el labio de Shoichi comenzaba a sangrar y eso hizo que Spanner se preocupara aún más, no podían seguir con eso o terminarían peor de lo que estaban ahora; esos tipos se veían bastante peligrosos y según por lo que supuso ellos eran de la mafia, y de alguna forma estaban relacionados con la desaparición de Tsuyoko. No tenía sentido seguir mintiendo que la conocían desde hace tanto tiempo, era hora de que ellos supieran las verdad antes de que los mataran.

— La conozco —Shoichi le quitó las palabras de la boca—. De hecho...

Una nube de humo inundo el lugar, seguido de una especie de lucecitas. Tsuna miró asustado a su alrededor, sintió una mirada fulminante a su lado y se volteó a mirar quien era.

Una chica de gran escote y ojos carmesíes, le pareció ligeramente familiar.

Reborn tubo la sensación de conocer a ese chico de cabello caoba.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Acto XII: La peregrinación del Rey

Capitulo 12!

Siento completamente la demora, cosas pasaron y definitivamente no pude hacer nada al respecto. Con respecto a la edición... realmente no hice mucho, solo arreglé los guiones y faltas ortográficas, lamento eso también pues pudo haber quedado mejor pero me sentía tan mal por haberme demorado tanto que la flojera ganó.

**Shadow Of The Day **—** Linkin Park**

* * *

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), lenguaje obsceno en algunas partes. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano.**

* * *

Caballero: Juegas al ajedrez, ¿Verdad?

La Muerte: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Caballero: Lo he visto en los cuadros y lo he oído en las baladas.

La Muerte: Si, a decir verdad soy muy buena jugadora de ajedrez.

Caballero: Pero no eres mejor que yo.

**El séptimo sello. Ingmar Bergman.**

**Acto XII: **La peregrinación del Rey.

El tiempo corría, Shoichi había sido bastante claro al respecto según las instrucciones que le había dado a Spanner para que operara la maquina, si veía que algo salía mal en cuanto transfirieran a Tsuyoko a su mundo tendrían que ponerse a trabajar de inmediato.

Lo que hizo no tiene perdón, pero si ella no quería volver a su mundo era por algo.

En cuanto llegaron a lo que quedaba de la base Mellone escapando del Choise, Spanner puso a funcionar la maquina para devolverla, Izaya se despidió y cuando las luces comenzaron a rodearla Tsuna la empujó. La décima cayó al piso con la mirada confundida mientras el chico era trasportado.

Tsuna estaba demasiado preocupado como para acordarse de su dimensión real. En ella Tsuyoko aún no salía del asombro y Gokudera ya empezaba a armar un escándalo por lo sucedido.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Reborn fulminándolo con la mirada, el décimo Vongola ahogo un chillido en su garganta.

Ese que lo miraba bajo la sombra de su sombrero era... ¡¿Reborn?!, Tsuna no pudo evitar quedársele mirando como idiota sin atreverse a contestar la pregunta; comenzó a pasar su vista por toda la habitación y casi se desmayó al darse cuenta de que incluso estaban los Varia. Belphegor con su flequillo de siempre y a su lado un chico con capa cubriéndole los ojos, trato de asimilarlo/a con alguien de su mundo, por poco muere de un infarto al darse cuenta de que el/ella era Mammon.

Gokudera se acerco al décimo Vongola y le movió de hombro para que le contestara, el adolescente le miró asustado y se atragantó un poco, el era igual al Hayato Gokudera de su universo, solo que con el cabello rojo.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el italiano. Hasta en la voz se parecía al Gokudera de su universo.

— De seguro mamá lo dejo entrar —contestó Bianchi al mirarlo.

Tsuna no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse mirando allí como idiota, pero no tenia tiempo que perder, de seguro Shoichi estaría tratando de devolverlo a su mundo en estos instantes.

Un gemido.

Miró hacia la parte de la ventana y se dio cuenta de que una cabeza roja estaba siendo aplastada contra el piso gracias al pie de Bel.

— ¡Shoichi! —le llamó preocupado el chico rubio a su lado.

— Shishishi, eso te pasara si no respondes.

Tsuna se espantó y rápidamente se puso de pie para salir de ahí. Aquellos eran Shoichi-kun y Spanner en versión adolescente, no podía ayudarlos. Algo le decía que no podía usar sus poderes. Salió corriendo. En cuanto bajó las escaleras se topo con tres niños que se le quedaron mirando dudosos, supo quienes eran sin pensárselo mucho y cuando abandono la casa sintió un peso menos encima, o eso creía.

— Detente, escoria.

Se volteó encontrándose con unas pistolas apuntándole directamente a la cabeza, la chica de ojos rojos poco menos y le fulminó con la mirada. Tsuna supo inmediatamente donde había visto esa mirada.

En Xanxus... y eso quería decir que **ELLA** era el líder del Varia. Si hubiera tenido el valor y el suficientemente el tiempo para reírse lo hubiera hecho.

— ¡Xanxas detente!

Tsuna siguió corriendo sin pensárselo siquiera, volteó un poco la cabeza cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del lugar para darse cuenta de quien había sido su salvación en el momento oportuno, Dino Cavallone retenía a Xanxas y Tsuna predijo de que no sería por mucho, sonrió un tanto agradecido, en todas las dimensiones Dino era amable.

Tenia que pensar, calmarse y concentrarse en su plan.

A quien engañaba, no tenía ningún plan, lo único que tenia en la cabeza en esos momento era escapar para poder advertidle a alguien sobre el despertar de Byakuran en ese universo... Un momento, ¡Eso era lo que tenia que hacer! ¡Avisarle a alguien antes de que se acabara el tiempo!. Su rostro se fue sumiendo en oscuridad cuando recordó que había pasado su mejor oportunidad, debió haber dicho todo cuando apareció en la habitación donde estaban los demás, debió habérselo dicho todo al Reborn de aquí.

Ahora el problema era donde ir, en su casa –la de otro universo se recrimino mentalmente- ya no podía estar, y tendría que esconderse para que la loca de Xanxus –se atraganto un momento- o le volara la cabeza en pedacitos. Sintió unos pasos tras si y comenzó a correr con más rapidez, volteo en una esquina y se fue al piso de espalda, había chocado con alguien.

— ¡Onii-chan! —gritó una voz femenina en tono de preocupación.

El décimo Vongola levanto la vista y se encontró con Ryohei Sasagawa, quien le miraba un tanto aturdido desde arriba; el adolescente se quedó en blanco por unos momentos analizando la situación, ellos eran los mismos de su dimensión pero con ligeros cambios –excepto Reborn, Xanxus y Byakuran-, la Kyoko-chan de aquí tenia el cabello más corto y el hermano solo se diferenciaba por su color de cabello y ojos.

Eran más normales. Quizás a ellos debía preguntarles.

— Disculpen... ¿Co-conocen a Iza-Tsuyoko Sawada? —dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

La expresión de Kyoko y Ryohei cambio poco a poco, ambos hermanos mostraron una mueca de entre dolor y rabia. Tsuna no se esperaba esa reacción... ni mucho menos la que le siguió; Ryohei le tomó por el cuello de su polera y lo levanto del piso con brusquedad, Tsuna se quedó espantado, el hermano boxeador le miraba con verdadero odio, mientras que Kyoko lucía una expresión desolada cuando se tomaba lo poco y nada de cabello que tenía.

— ¡Claro que conozco a esa bastarda! —le gritó en el rostro—. ¡Ella le hizo daño a Kyoko!

Congelado, así se quedó cuando escucho esas palabras. Luego del silencio negó con la cabeza dando una excusa tonta, el hermano de Kyoko le soltó y siguieron su camino. Tsuna no se explicaba lo que pasaba, ¿Acaso odiaban a Tsuyoko?.

¿Y ahora donde iba a dejar el mensaje de que tenían cuidarse de Byakuran?

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— ¡Hey maldita respóndeme! —Gokudera volvió a zamarrearla sin obtener resultados.

Tsuyoko le tomó de los brazos y se deshizo del agarre con fuerza, empujando al italiano hacia un lado.

Él iba a descubrir su horrorosa existencia en el otro mundo y eso no le gustaba nada, ahora ya no habían más razones para fingir amabilidad en ese universo, se descubriría toda su verdad y de seguro no escucharían razones, solo la odiarían.

Incluso Yamamoto.

— Cállate —murmuró en tono frió cuando Gokudera comenzó a gritarle cosas, lo que por supuesto desencadeno que el chico bomba comenzara con más insultos—. Spanner...

El rubio le miró sin saber que hacer, tenían que esperar al menos otros cinco minutos para reiniciar el sistema y traer al décimo Vongola devuelta, sin contar el precario estado en el que Shoichi trabajaba a causa de las heridas del Choise. Gokudera se soltó del agarre de Ryohei y se abalanzó contra Izaya para tratar de golpearla, si algo le pasaba al décimo sería su culpa, toda su culpa.

— ¡Si algo le pasa al décimo te juro que te matare! ¡Te matare maldita! ¡Es toda tu cul-!

Un estruendo. Gokudera cayó de espaldas al piso debido al puño que le impacto en la mejilla con fuerza. Hayato se levantó dispuesto a dar la pelea solo con sus manos, aprovecho el momento en el que el bronco retuvo a la adolescente para golpearla de la misma manera... o eso trató. Su mano se abrió en un momento y solo le dio una cachetada, no tan fuerte como quería, pero aún así esta acción le dejo una marca roja en la mejilla.

Algo dentro de el no quería golpearla y se sintió completamente mal cuando lo hizo. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos cafés llenos de confusión, fue ahí cuando comprendió el por que de los celos, el mal sentir al golpearla y el abismo que se le provocaba cada vez que le decía algún insulto, la respuesta era demasiado fácil: Era **su **décima, hombre u mujer, universo paralelo o no, él seguía siendo su mano derecha.

Él jamás le haría algo como eso al décimo. Primero muerto. En ese preciso momento se juró a si mismo que iba a tratar de cambiar la situación, le iba dar a la décima el respeto que merecía.

Pero Izaya no pensaba lo mismo, lo único que tenía en la cabeza en ese preciso instante era desahogar toda su frustración y miedo reprimido.

— ¡Te mataré imbécil! —y ese fue el grito que comenzó la batalla.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Izaya-chan! —chilló asustada Miura Haru cuando se comenzaron a repartir los golpes. Kyoko se arrimó a su lado.

— Boss —Chrome no sabía que hacer, estaba ahí parada con Lambo en los brazos.

— ¡Hey, dejen eso! ¡Sepárense! —gritó Dino comenzando a avanzar, Ryohei, Yamamoto y Futta intentaron detener la pelea.

Cuando Izaya se abalanzó contra Gokudera con los puños preparados le bastaron solo dos golpes al italiano para poder reaccionar y comenzar a defenderse. La décima tenía fuerza y estaba seguro que los golpes que le dio al rostro iban a dejar marcas. Izaya y el autoproclamado mano derecha cayeron al piso, la chica cayó encima de Gokudera y por lo tanto tuvo más chance de golpearlo, aunque el italiano trataba de defenderse no podía dejar también de asestar golpes. Cuando la cosa se le empezó a salir de la manos –vamos, que optimista, ya todo estaba de cabeza-, Gokudera tuvo que recurrir al truco de tirarle el cabello para revertir la situación. Izaya gruñó y le dio un golpe seco en la mandíbula con su puño derecho, Hayato no se quedo atrás, y cuando estuvo sobre ella le dio un fuerte cabezazo para aturdirle.

Gokudera no sabía si agradecer o lamentarse de que ella peleara como se debe y no como la mayoría de las mujeres.

Por más que los chicos intentaban separarlos de su brutal pelea no hubo caso, Izaya y Gokudera no dejaban de asestarse golpes –muchas veces fallidos gracias a la acción de terceros-. Pero cuando la cosa se fue poniendo peor, solo había algo por hacer.

Reborn disparó cerca de ambos haciendo que se detuvieran debido a la impresión. Fue ahí cuando los pudieron separar, sus rostros estaban magullados y la sangre que bajaba por sus labios era un claro indicio que se habían dado golpes lo bastante fuertes.

— Tsuyoko, Gokudera, contrólense —dijo en tono severo el Arcobaleno mirando a ambos.

— ¡No me voy a controlar hasta que mate a ese imbecil! —gritó Izaya de manera histérica tratando de soltarse del agarre de Ryohei y Futta.

— ¡Yo te mataré a ti mujer estúpida! —le gritó en respuesta el de cabello blanco.

— Tsuyoko —sentenció en voz peligrosa el Arcobaleno.

— ¡Me importa una mierda!

Bang.

Esta vez el disparo le paso rozando la mejilla, Tsuyoko se quedó inmóvil mientras los otros que la sostenían retrocedieron. Reborn y ella se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio, el ambiente era tenso.

— No te tengo miedo.

Dijo en voz retadora afilando los ojos. Más de alguno tuvo que reprimir el escalofrió en su espalda.

— ¿Y por que le temes que Tsuna vaya a tu dimensión?

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Bien, había llegado a Namimori justo a tiempo. Le rogaba al cielo para no encontrarse con Hibari-san en ese momento.

Camino con precaución por los pasillos y se detuvo de improviso... ¿Qué sacaría con ir allí si no había nadie para avisarle sobre el asunto?

— ¡Hey!

Tsunayoshi se volteó con cara de espanto, pero su rostro se fue suavizando poco a poco, aquel era Yamamoto con su ropa del equipo de baseball. El décimo sonrió al encontrarse con la sonrisa de su guardián de la lluvia.

— ¡Hi! —chilló—. Yamamoto, me asustaste.

El chico de cabello negro le miró un tanto dudoso, el no conocía a ese chico, pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de haberlo visto en alguna otra parte.

— Amh... disculpa —se rió un poco rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Nos conocemos?

Tsuna se dio cuenta de inmediato de su error. Sonrió un tanto nervioso y negó con la cabeza dando una excusa tonta.

— ¿Necesitas algo? Te vez perdido —Yamamoto era amable hasta en esa dimensión.

— E-estoy buscando a alguien —el beisbolista le miró confundido—. Busco a Tsuyoko Sawada, ¿Le conoces?

Y otra vez una reacción que no esperaba. Yamamoto, al instante bajo el rostro con una expresión de tristeza.

— Si, lamentablemente le conozco —Takeshi le miró un tanto apenado—. Desapareció hace un mes y nadie sabe de ella, ¿Eres algún pariente? Te le pareces mucho.

— No... solo quería saber —negó con la cabeza. Algo no le calzaba, ¿Por qué tanto rencor cuando hablaba de ella? El hermano extremo casi lo mata cuando la menciono—. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Yamamoto asintió débilmente—. ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara cuando la mencione?

— ¿No eres de aquí, verdad?, ven, sígueme.

Comenzaron a caminar. Subieron hasta la azotea y se sentaron allí en silencio. Yamamoto suspiró cansado.

— Ella es un demonio —dijo como si nada, Tsuna se espantó. Yamamoto le miró para luego reírse con desgano—. No es que me guste hablar así de la gente, pero ella es así. Pregúntale a cualquiera de aquí si es que la conocen, la respuesta siempre va ser la misma: "No te acerques a ella, es peligrosa", "Por lastima si la conozco" o "¡¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con ella?!"

Tsuna se quedó en silencio analizando la situación, pregunto el por que de esas reacciones y la respuesta reafirmo aún más sus temores. Yamamoto le dio el ejemplo de Kyoko y el corte de cabello, el de Gokudera y su más que evidente maltrato no solo verbal; y hasta el de él mismo, donde el del día anterior al campeonato de baseball ella había hecho que se quebrara el brazo para que no pudiera jugar. Tsuna no lo podía creer –aunque una parte de el si lo asumía perfectamente-, simplemente le era increíble. Pensar que el en otra dimensión seria capaz de hacer tanto daño.

— ¿Por qué lo hace?, ¿Le han hecho algo?, ¿Siempre fue así?

Yamamoto le miró en silencio, esa era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta.

— Es gracioso que le preguntes eso a una de las únicas personas que estuvieron con ella desde la primaria —sonrió nostálgico—. No siempre fue así, ella en si es una buena chica, lo sé.

Afirmó con una seguridad increíble. Tsuna solo le miraba en silencio.

— Cuando éramos pequeños ella era buena, amable y lo mejor es que era buena alumna; tenía amigos y... un día cambio, no sé por que pero fue el mismo día donde una de nuestras compañeras no vino más a clases.

— ¿Esa niña se llamaba Byako de casualidad? —preguntó con la emoción contenida.

— Umh —meditó en silencio mirando hacia el cielo—. Creo que si, ella, Sawada, Irie y Spanner-senpai eran buenos amigos si mal no recuerdo, pasaban prácticamente todo el día juntos. Cuando Byako se fue, Sawada cambio radicalmente, siempre me pregunte el por que.

— ¿Pero Byako no tuvo un accidente?

Tsuna preguntó casi gritando, Yamamoto le miró un tanto confundido por las dos acciones, el no sabía nada de Byako hace años, además, ¿Dónde había visto a ese chico?, estaba seguro que le parecía conocido.

— No lo sé, no se nada de ella. Nadie lo sabe, pero luego de eso el grupo se separo, ahora solo Irie y Spanner-senpai se juntan.

Así que nadie sabía del accidente de Byakuran, Tsuna necesitaba saber más del asunto, pero sentía que el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Miró a Yamamoto con urgencia mientras trataba de acomodar sus ideas, el mensaje tendría que dejárselo a el.

— Yamamoto. Tengo un mensaje de Izaya-san —el chico le miró sorprendido entreabriendo los labios—. Ella está bien y volverá pronto, no preguntes donde está por que si te o digo de seguro no entenderás. Escucha, debes ir a su casa y decirle a un tipo llamado Reborn que tienen que tener cuidado con Byako.

El beisbolista quedó hecho papel, no había entendido nada de nada excepto la parte de que Tsuyoko Sawada estaba con vida. Miro a Tsunayoshi con una aturdida sonrisa.

— No sé de que estas hablando —a Tsuna se le formó una mueca de escepticismo en el rostro—. Además, ¿Por qué estas vestido con traje?

Debía admitirlo, Yamamoto algunas veces si podía ser un imbecil.

— Escúchame Yamamoto, esto es importante —volvió a repetir con más calma—. Tienes que ir a la...

Se detuvo, enviarlo a la casa de Tsuyoko –su casa- en esos precisos momentos era una locura, Xanxus –versión mujer y treinta veces más aterradora- estaba ahí, esperando a que apareciera alguna "basura" para volarle la cabeza con sus pistolas. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, alguien tenia que ir en ayuda de Shoichi-kun y Spanner... Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, seria más conveniente que Yamamoto fuera en ese preciso instante para evitar más golpizas.

Tsuna tomó a Yamamoto de un brazo para hacerlo levantarse y correr con el hasta uno de los salones, saco una hoja con un lápiz y comenzó a anotar lo más legible posible el mensaje. Para cuando termino le dio el papel a Yamamoto.

— Llévalo a la casa de Izaya-san.

— Hey, espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes de ella?

— Por que está con nosotros.

Yamamoto abrió los ojos hasta más no poder e iba a comenzar a pedir explicaciones si no hubiese aparecido Hibari Kyoya y los amenazara de molerlos hasta la muerte. Tsuna chilló al acto y salió corriendo despavorido, con la mala suerte de que al bajar las escaleras rodó unos cuantos peldaños –por no decir todos-. Cuando salió de la escuela suspiro agotado mirando hacia la azotea desde lejos.

— ¡Hibari-san es igual de aterrador en esta dimensión! —gritó escandalizado mentalmente mientras se jalaba el cabello con las manos.

— Hasta que al fin te encuentro.

No podía cantar victoria tan fácilmente. Reborn le mirada desde la fresca sombra de su sombrero, Tsuna no supo como reaccionar, estaba mirando al Reborn adulto que tantas veces deseo ver [1]. Tragó saliva mientras se alejaba un poco, el daba algo de miedo.

— Algo tienes que ver con Tsuyoko, ¿No? Dime lo que sepas.

— No sé...

— No seas hipócrita, si no me dices donde esta mi alumna te llevaré con la chica violenta de las pistolas.

Amenazé con una sonrisa, Tsuna chilló recordando a la violenta Xanxus. Reborn se acercó a él aprovechando el descuido del adolescente y para cuando el décimo Vongola se dio cuenta, tenía la mano del de la organización Arcobaleno encima del hombro.

— Será mejor que me digas si no quieres que recurra a la violencia —sonrió.

Tsuna estaba seguro que Reborn seguiría siendo un bastardo en cada una de las dimensiones, incluso hasta el día de su muerte.

— E-eh... ehehe —se rió un tanto nervioso mientras trataba de reponer su sonrisa, la mano de Reborn hizo presión en el hombro de Tsuna—. ¡A-a-auch!

Se quejó, y fue ahí cuando el asesino se dio cuenta de la presencia del anillo Vongola en uno de los dedos del chico. Se quedó mirándolo durante algunos segundos y luego sacó su pistola para apuntar al chico con ella. A Tsuna se le fueron los colores del rostro.

— ¿Dónde esta Tsuyoko? —ya no estaba ese tono cabrón en su voz, esta vez iba sin juegos.

— ¡Hii! —chilló el adolescente—. ¡El Reborn de aquí va a matarme!

— ¡Reborn-san! ¡Ya no puedo detenerla más, corra!

El Gokudera pelirrojo venía corriendo a toda prisa, Reborn y Tsuna se fijaron en la escena: atrás el grupo de asesinos Varia venia a toda velocidad corriendo en su dirección, y para más peligro la que encabezaba la cacería de "escoria" era nada más que Xanxus. Tsuna sintió que moriría.

— ¡Vroi! ¡Ahí esta el niño! —gritó Squalo apuntando con su espada al décimo Vongola.

— Shishishi... Mátalo jefa.

Xanxus le apuntó al rostro y... humo, una nube de humo con lucecitas de colores le rodeaba, agradeció que el viaje llegara justo a tiempo, pero claro, no todo era color de rosa. El golpe directo a su rostro no fue para nada una cálida bienvenida. Cayó al suelo de espaldas y escuchó unas voces que reñían, pero una le llamo la atención, le tomaron por el cuello y comenzaron a zamarrearlo con violencia.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —le gritaron con fuerza, eso le ayudó a despabilar.

Para cuando estuvo conciente de que Izaya le había golpeado y ahora le estaba zamarreando trató de soltarse sin éxito. No sabia por que estaba pasando todo eso.

— ¡Izaya! ¡Suelta a Tsuna!

Dino Cavallone le pasó el brazo por la cintura para que dejara a Tsuna, tuvo que luchar un poco con ella para que no lo golpeara. Tsuna se levantó del piso ayudado por Gokudera y de inmediato fijo su vista en Izaya, le miró con una emoción que no supo como llamar, era como una mezcla de desilusión, pena y rabia.

— ¿Por qué...? —comenzó el adolescente con la voz cortada. Izaya dejó de forcejear con Dino, bajo su cabeza.

— Yo debería preguntarte el por que, ¿Qué tratabas de hacer yendo a mi universo?

— ¿Por qué hiciste todas esas cosas? —Tsuna no le respondió la pregunta, solo le miró mentalmente afectado con el asunto.

Bien, el sabía todo, ya no había más razones para contenerse. Izaya activó el poder de su anillo y sus botas aparecieron al instante, dio un salto y se fue de lleno contra su contraparte; si no fuera por que Tsuna en su modo hyper reaccionara rápido estaba seguro que ese hubiera sido un golpe severo.

— ¡Décimo! —gritó Gokudera preocupado.

— ¡Tsuyoko por favor, este no es lugar para pelear!

Shoichi fue el que los paró, más bien la tranquilizo a ella. Ambos desactivaron las llamas de sus anillos mientras se miraban a los ojos.

— ¿Dónde? —miraron a la décima con algo de miedo, solo Reborn captó el mensaje.

— En la base Vongola.

Era un juego de ajedrez entre la muerte y el caballero, ¿Quién ganaría?

— No eres mejor que yo —dijo la chica de largo cabello café.

— Eso lo veremos.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**[1] A los que leyeron el manga, olviden eso. El fanfic lo escribí cuando recién comenzaba la saga Simón.**


End file.
